Believe And Promise
by I'm SPY48
Summary: Cukup dengan berjanji untuk saling mempercayai, semua tali yang kita rajut dengan teman atau kekasih akan kuat selamanya. Karena saling mempercayai adalah kunci dari semuanya. Last chap! Chap.12 is comiiing! Republish. Khamsahamnida!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, SMent and themselves.

Pair: Hankyung x Kim Heechul slight other couples of Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Family, Romance

Summary: Hanchul! Slight other couples of Super Junior. Gak pinter bikin summary. Baca aja yak? ^^

Warning: Typo(s), abal, gaje, mengandung efek samping yang berbahaya (?), de-el-el.

Auhtor's Song list: Memories, Sunflower_Super Junior (5Jib Mr. Simple)

Enjoy This… ^^

.

.

**Believe in ****Thirteen**

.

.

**Chapter 1****: My Memories**

**South Korea****, 2011**

Tak terasa, malam turun menggerayang. Matahari yang sedari pagi berkuasa, kini telah ditelan bumi. Langit berubah gelap. Terlihat bulan berbentuk sabit muncul ditengah-tengah gelapnya langit malam.

Mulai terdengar suara-suara binatang malam yang terdengar ngeri. Membuat sekujur tubuh merinding. Angin semilir membalut tubuh.

Seorang namja nampak sedang termenung di dalam kamarnya yang gelap. Tidak. Mungkin… sedikit remang-remang. Dengan jendela kamar yang masih terbuka lebar—bersama gorden berwarna putih tipis tertiup angin malam. Namja berambut hitam yang panjangnya kini sudah menyentuh kerah bajunya itu nampak terduduk disamping jendela dan menghadap meja bundar di depannya. Meja yang tak seberapa besar—yang terbuat dari kayu yang dicat berwarna cokelat.

Namja berkulit putih susu itu menyalakan sebuah lilin yang sudah ditelatakan di dalam gelas kaca berwarna merah. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangannya menyalakan korek api dan menyulut sumbu lilin kecil itu. Matanya yang sendu sedikit berkilat terkena pantulan sinar lilin. Suasana nampak sunyi senyap. Tatapannya kosong memperhatikan gerak api lilin yang bergerak malas-malas. Ia sangat suka berdiam diri sambil menikmati saat-saat di malam hari bersama lilin itu. Rasanya tenang dan damai. Tapi disamping itu, hal itu juga terasa menyakitkan.

.

.

**South Korea****, 2009**

Terlihat seorang namja berambut hitam terduduk di pinggir pantai. Pasir putihnya terasa empuk dan nyaman diduduki. Namja berkebangsaan China itu nampak sedang duduk sambi memeluk lutut. Alunan musik nan syahdu mulai mengalun dari earphone yang tersemat di kedua telinganya, berbaur dengan gemericik suara ombak yang membentur pesisir. Sebuah lilin gelas berwarna kemerahan menyala redup tepat di depannya. Api kecilnya bergerak-gerak gusar seiring berhembusnya angin yang kencang.

Namja itu tersenyum menikmati suasana di sekelilingnya sambil ditemani angin malam yang semilir memeluk tubuh. Malam ini, bulan nampak indah. Berbentuk bulat sempurna dengan cahayanya yang terang.

.

.

Kim Heechul nampak sedang memarkir sepedanya sembarangan di tepi pantai. Ia nampak terburu-buru. Ia sebarkan tatapan matanya yang tajam ke sekeliling. Matanya nampak mencari sesuatu. Setelah memarkir sepedanya, ia lenggangkan langkahnya menyusuri pesisir. Hamparan pasir putih memanjakan kakinya yang walaupun dibalut sepatu kets.

Angin pantai berhembus kencang, menerbangkan helai-helai rambut berwarna coklat terang miliknya yang lurus jatuh. Heechul berlari-lari kecil mencari kawannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Hankyung—untuk mengajaknya kembali ke dorm (anggap saja dorm-nya SuJu di deket pantai. Lagi kebawa suasana pantai, nih ^^v). Seperti inilah kebiasaan Hankyung jika senja sudah berubah menjadi malam. Ia akan selalu keluar dari dorm untuk pergi menikmati suasana malam di tepi pantai. Kalau sidah begini, ia akan lupa dengan makan malam dan sebagainya. Maka dari itu, sang leader, Park Jung Soo—atau biasa disapa Leeteuk menyuruh Heechul memanggilnya pulang. Kalau Heechul yang mengajaknya pulang, Hankyung pasti mau. Ya… mereka dekat, sih.

Heechul melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat. Belum juga ia menemukan batang hidung teman sekamarnya itu. Beberapa kali ia berdecih kesal. Tepat beberapa meter di depannya, terlihatlah sosok Hankyung yang sedang duduk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya. Kepalanya nampak bergoyang-goyang sedikit. Sesekali ia bergumam—atau lebih tepatnya terlihat seperti komat-kamit sendiri—mengalunkan nada. Langkah Heechul terhenti seketika. Matanya terpana melihat sosok di depannya. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

Ia tertegun sesaat.

Heechul menyukai ekspresi Hankyung yang santai tapi terlihat sedikit serius itu. Hankyung adalah satu-satunya member Super Junior yang menurutnya menyenangkan dan begitu polos. Sampai-sampai, dirinya sering sekali dikerjai beberapa member yang lain, termasuk oleh Heechul sendiri. Heechul hanya bisa mendesah dan geleng-geleng melihatnya. Sebuah senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya. Tapi, sesaat setelah itu, senyum tersebut pudar dengan cepat. Ia kembali teringat akan perintah Leeteuk untuk membawa Hankyung pulang.

"Ya! Hankyung-ah!" panggil Heechul dengan lantang. Namja yang sedang asyik dengan lagu di telinganya itu lantas menoleh.

"Heechul hyung?" gumamnya sambil menoleh. Tangannya melepaskan salah satu earphonenya. Seseorang yang memanggilnya pun segera menghampirinya dengan langkah besar-besar.

"Ya! Ini sudah malam! Kenapa kau tidak segera pulang ke dorm?" tanya Heechul setelah benar-benar berdiri di hadapan Hankyung. Hankyung sendiri hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah hyungnya itu.

"Heechul-hyung tidak usah repot-repot menjemputku kemari, kan? Aku ingin di sini untuk beberapa saat. Nanti aku juga akan pulang sendiri." Jawab Hankyung.

"Aiish… kau ini! Ini sudah lebih dari beberapa saat! Kau di sini sudah satu jam! Kau mau sakit? Udara malam itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan! Arra?" Heechul mulai emosi. Tapi, Hankyung hanya bisa terkikik melihat hyungnya berbicara dengan emosi.

"Ya! Kenapa malah tertawa!" sembur Heechul. Mendengar itu, Hankyung langsung bungkam. Walaupun sedikit menahan tawa juga.

Heechul mendengus dan ikut duduk di samping Hankyung. Ikut menikmati suasana malam di pinggir pantai yang rasanya begitu menenangkan. Apalagi… jika berada di sisi Hankyung. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Untuk beberapa saat, waktu terasa berhenti. Masing-masing dari mereka saling meresapi dalam-dalam bola mata obsidian lawan bicaranya. Hingga akhirnya, salah seorang dari mereka tersadar dan memalingkan pandangannya. Heechul berpaling dengan wajah memerah. Menyadari itu, Hankyung hanya berkedip beberapa kali dan sesaat kemudian ia mengerti. Ia hanya senyum-senyum sendiri. Tak sengaja, Heechul menemukan sesuatu di hadapannya.

"Hannie." Panggilnya.

"Ne?"

"Aku… sedikit heran. Kau suka sekali menyalakan lilin gelas itu ketika malam datang dan kau sedang sendiri. Kenapa? Apa lilin itu semacam lilin aromaterapi?" tanya Heechul bercanda. Beberapa detik kemudian Hankyung tergelak.

"Tentu saja bukan, Heechul hyung! Ini hanya lilin biasa." Jawabnya.

"Lantas? Bukankah penerangan di sini sudah cukup?" Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya. Hankyung terdiam. Sebuah senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku sangat menyukai lilin merah ini. Lilin ini membawakan ketenangan untukku." Jelas Hankyung. Heechul yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mengerutkan kening. Ia memajukan tubuhnya. Matanya menyipit dan menyelidik, membuat orang yang ada di hadapannya itu salah tingkah.

"Wae, hyung? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Hankyung memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit.

"Aku heran padamu. Kau ini aneh. Merasa tenang karena lilin…? Benar-benar aneh!" Jelas Heechul. Tak lama kemudian, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya. "tapi… setiap orang memang berbeda-beda untuk mendapatkan sebuah ketenangan. Mau bagaimana lagi." Heechul tertawa. Hankyung juga ikut tertawa.

"Ayo kembali!" Hankyung pun berdiri setelah membereskan barang-barangnya. Heechul mendongakkan kepalanya. Tersirat kesan protes di wajahnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Heechul melihat Hankyung berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Tentu saja kembali ke dorm, kan, hyung…" jawab Hankyung.

Heechul memasang tampang wajah protes. "Kenapa kau cepat sekali berubah pikiran, sih! Sekali saja ketika aku sudah merasa nyaman di sini, kau malah meminta untuk kembali!" Heechul nyolot. Hankyung yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah kemudian berbalik sambil mendesah.

"Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk kembali dari awal?" elak Hankyung sambil tersenyum. "ayo! Leeteuk hyung pasti sudah menunggu kita!" Hankyung pun mulai berjalan lagi meninggalkan Heechul yang masih melongo karena mendengar kata-kata dongsaengnya itu. Ia benar-benar mati kutu mendengarnya.

"Ya! Tunggu aku!" seru Heechul sambil berdiri dan menyusul Hankyung yang sudah jauh di depan.

Hankyung segera mengambil sebuah sepeda yang digunakan oleh Heechul. Yaa… jarak dorm ke pantai sedikit jauh. Sekitar dua sampai tiga kilometer. Dengan seksama, Hankyung segera menaiki sepeda itu.

"Ayo naik!" ajak Hankyung. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Heechul langsung naik pada boncengan sepeda. Tanpa aba-aba, Hankyung langsung menggenjot sepeda itu tiba-tiba dan berhasil membuat Heechul terlonjak hebat.

"HUUAA!" seru Heechul kaget. Tapi Hankyung tak peduli. Ia terus saja menggenjot sepeda itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Terkadang ia juga usil dan membelok-belokkan sepedanya sementara Heechul panik karena takut jatuh atau menabrak sesuatu.

"Hankyung-ah! Jangan bercanda! UUWAA!" Heechul lantas memeluk pinggang Hankyung dengan erat. Takut kalau dia jatuh. Dasar Hankyung! Sepolos-polosnya dia, ternyata dia juga suka mengerjai orang! Hankyung hanya tertawa-tawa. Mendengar Hankyung tertawa lepas, Heechul terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tenang mendengar suara Hankyung. Ia sangat suka mendengar tawa Hankyung. Ia pun diam-diam tersenyum, dan kemudian berteriak lagi. Kali ini bukan teriakan panik, melainkan menikmati, disusul dengan Hankyung beberapa saat kemudian.

"HYAAA!"

.

.

Suasana dorm terlihat masih gaduh. Walaupun jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 21.00, semua mmeber masih asyik keluyuran dan masih belum mau masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang asyik duduk di atas karpet sambil menghadap televisi—bermain game bersama Eunhyuk—yang kelihatannya seru sekali. Terkadang mereka memekik dan tertawa, bahkan saling mengejek juga karena si lawan terlihat payah atau semacamnya.

Di samping itu, Ryeowook nampak sedang sibuk membereskan piring-piring dan peralatan yang tadi digunakan untuk makan malam bersama. Dengan mendengus kesal, ia memindah satu per satu piring—dengan sisa-sisa makanan—ke tempat cuci piring. Yesung yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi merasa kasihan melihatnya. Dengan handuk bertengger di leher, ia pun dengan senang hati membantu Ryeowook membereskan semuanya.

Di ruang televisi—di mana Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sedang asyik berduel game—terlihat Leeteuk—sang Angel Leader—terlihat terheran-heran sambil sweatdrop memperhatikan tingkah dua—tidak—tiga. Tiga dongsaeng di hadapannya itu asyik bersilat lidah sambil menyenggol-nyenggol satu sama lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk ditambah lagi Donghae yang entah sejak kapan juga ikut-ikutan. Leeteuk hanya bisa mendesah pasrah dan akhirnya menyerah. Lebih baik ia masuk ke kamar sekarang juga sebelum telinganya memerah karena tak kuat menahan gejolak suara ultrasonik ciptaan trio super ribut itu. Sementara itu, Sungmin dan Heechul hanya menikmati perkelahian kecil antara trio super ribut itu sambil tertawa-tawa. Entah kenapa ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan tingkah laku mereka. Sungmin dan Heechul seakan mendapat tontonan gratis. Heechul sebagai seorang Evil Senior juga sedikit mengerjai mereka bertiga.

Sementara di meja makan—setelah semua peralatan makan beres tentunya—Siwon sedang asyik membaca buku. Entah buku apa itu. Matanya serius membaca setiap kalimat di hadapannya. Sambil mencomot keripik singkong yang tergeletak di atas meja makan di sebelahnya. Terkadang ia mengangguk-angguk seakan mengerti sesuatu. Tak jauh darinya terlihat Kibum terduduk menghadap meja yang sama. Ia sama-sama serius, sambil mengutak-atik kertas dengan mencoret-coret memakai bolpen di tangannya. Yaa… apa lagi kalau bukan naskah dramanya. Walaupun Kibum sibuk di dunia akting, tapi ia tak lupa untuk sesekali main ke dorm Super Junior. Saking seriusnya menghafal dan mengutak-atik naskah, terkadang Kibum akan menengadahkan kepalanya seraya berpikir dan bergumam, lalu kembali berkutat dengan kertas di hadapannya. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah si Rakun Besar alias Kang In.

"Ya! Kalian beruda! Kalian melihat Shindong?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Siwon dan Kibum. Kibum segera menoleh, sedangkan Siwon masih terbius dengan buku di tangannya. Kang In nampak cemberut melihatnya.

"Tidak, Hyung." Jawab Kibum sambil menggeleng. Kang In bergumam sebagai jawaban atas penjelasan Kibum. Ia menatap Siwon yang sedang membaca itu dengan tatapan jahil. Dan mulailah. Keluar juga pemikiran untuk menjahili member tereligius tersebut. Dengan diam-diam—tapi diketahui oleh Kibum—Kang In menukar keripik singkong asin Siwon dengan kripik singkong yang pedas. Kibum hanya terbelalak melihat kejahilan hyungnya itu. Alhasil, dengan tidak sadar tentunya, Siwon mengambil kripik itu dan memakannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia pun megap-megap karena kepedasan. Kang In hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Siwon berteriak dan panik bukan main untuk mencari air putih.

"KANG IN HYUUUUNG!" teriakan Siwon pun menggelegar. Diam-diam, Kibum terkikik geli. Tapi kemudian, ia segera mendapat deathglare dari Siwon.

Di balik semua kerusuhan yang terjadi saat itu, seseorang—entah bagaimana caranya—bisa terduduk dengan tenang di samping jendela. Hankyung sedari tadi menolehkan kepalanya menghadap jendela di samping kanannya sambil menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Di hadapannya, terletak cangkir kopi yang masih mengepul-ngepul. Ia terdiam tak bergerak.

Heechul melangkah hendak pergi ke dapur, tapi ia segera berhenti ketika mendapati kawan sekamarnya itu melamun di sisi jendela. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Akhirnya, niatnya untuk ke dapur ia urungkan dan segera menghampiri Hankyung. Dengan diam-diam dan hati-hati, ia pun menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Hankyung.

"Sedang apa, Han?" tanyanya lembut seraya duduk di kursi. Hankyung tersentak. Lamuannya seketika itu buyar.

"Heechul hyung?" kata Hankyung.

"Hankyungie… jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel 'hyung'! Tahun kelahiran kita hanya berjarak satu tahun. Tidak usah terlalu ketat begitu…" Heechul mendengus. Hankyung hanya tersenyum. Ia menatap lekat hyung didepannya itu, lalu meraih tangan putihnya. Heechul tentu saja tersentak.

"Besok hari libur. Kau mau keluar bersamaku?" ajak Hankyung tiba-tiba. Heechul membuka mulut. Tapi, suaranya seakan tersekat di tenggorokkannya. Ia tak jadi berkata dan hanya menunduk malu.

"Ayolah, Heechulie… kita sudah lama tidak pergi jalan-jalan, kan?" untuk kali ini, Hankyung memanggil Heechul tanpa menggunakan embel-embel 'hyung'. "aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke berbagai tempat."

"Berbagai tempat? Kau tidak kelelahan?" Heechul sedikit protes.

"Heechul, kita sudah lama tidak keluar untuk refreshing. Tentu saja ada beberapa tempat yang ingin sekali kukunjungi. Dan kali ini… aku ingin mengajakmu. Oke?"

"Tapi, Han…"

"Aa… untuk kali ini saja! Mau, ya?" potong Hankyung sambil memamerkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Heechul. Dengan perasaan ragu tapi juga senang, Heechul pun akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Melihat itu, Hankyung pun menjadi sumringah dan tidak bisa di tahan untuk tidak bergumam 'yes!'. Heechul hanya geleng-geleng melihat dongsaeng di hadapannya itu. Diam-diam, ia mengulum senyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Ini sudah hampir jam sebelas." Kata Heechul. Tangannya masih digenggam tangan nan kokoh milik Hankyung.

"Aku belum mengantuk." Jawabnya sambil meneguk kopinya yang sudah tinggal setengah itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengantuk kalau kau minum kopi begitu!" nada bicara Heechul naik satu oktaf. Hankyung hanya tergelak.

"Jangan khawatir, Heenim… aku pasti bisa tidur!" Hankyung pun tergelak lagi. "lagi pula, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk belum masuk kamar. Mereka, kan lebih muda dariku." Lanjutnya.

"Mereka berbeda! Biarkan saja mereka. Mau tidur atau mau begadang, bukan urusanku. Biar saja jadwal mereka besok serabutan! Jung Soo sudah menyuruh mereka tidur, tapi mereka tetap saja asyik main game! Dasar anak nakal!" Jawab Heechul cuek bebek. Hankyung tiba-tiba tertawa lagi.

"Ya! Kenapa sih, kau selalu menertawakanku? Apanya yang lucu?" Heechul mulai kesal.

"Tidak… aku merasa kau lucu kalau sedang cuek dan kesal. Hahaha!" Hankyung menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Heechul malah manyun-manyun sendiri sambil bergumam tak jelas. Walaupun Heechul merasa kesal pada Hankyung. Beginilah Hankyung. Ia selalu bisa tertawa disaat-saat Heechul sedang kesal. Membuat Heechul tak jadi marah. Entah sudah berapa tahun Heechul mengenal Hankyung secara mendalam. Ia selalu merasa tenang bila berada di sisi Hankyung, apa lagi ketika telapak tangannya digenggam olehnya.

.

.

"ANDWAAEE!"

Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang begitu dahsyat dari sebuah kamar tidur. Membuat semuanya geger di pagi yang cerah ini. Leeteuk dan Ryeowook yang sudah bangun dari tadi dengan langkah panik membuka pintu kamar tersebut.

"Wae, Kyuhyun-ah? Eunhyuk-ah?" tanyanya khawatir. Ya… tadi malam, Eunhyuk tidur di kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ini sudah pukul 09.00 pagi… setengah jam lagi, aku ada jadwal, hyuuung~" jelas Kyuhyun panik. Begitu juga Eunhyuk yang malah mewek seperti anak-anak. Leeteuk merasa kerah bajunya melorot. Wajah khawatirnya kini berubah sweatdrop.

"Ya! Ada apa, sih? Pagi-pagi begini sudah main teriak-teriak? Kalian tidak tahu telingaku sakit, ha?" Seseorang mengomel panjang lebar di sisi mulut pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Tuan Mudah Marah alias Heechul. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang semalam tidur satu kamar itu pun langsung bungkam. Sementara Leeteuk dan Ryeowook menoleh.

"Itulah akibatnya karena kalian main game hingga subuh!" Heechul emosi. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk hanya menunduk seperti anak-anak yang baru dimarahi oleh orangtuanya.

"Sudahlah, Heechulie…" Leeteuk berusaha meredakan amarah Heechul sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "kau santai saja… bukankah hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal?" tanya Leeteuk.

"Tapi mereka menggganggu tidurku!" Heechul mulai nyolot.

"Kau enak, hyung…" Keluh Eunhyuk pada Heechul. Sementara Heechul langsung melemparkan deathglarenya pada Eunhyuk.

"Oke, oke! Sekarang kalian cepatlah mandi. Sarapan sudah siap dari tadi." Ryeowook kini angkat bicara. Segeralah kedua manusia nan apes itu keluar dari kamar dengan wajah kusut. Di ambang pintu Heechul hanya bisa manyun-manyun sambil bersedekap melihat mereka keluar. Leeteuk yang sedari tadi duduk di bibir ranjang hanya bisa mengehela napas panjang sambil geleng-geleng.

"Ya! Ada apa sih? Kenapa berkumpul di kamar Kyu?" tiba-tiba Hankyung dan Donghae muncul. Leeteuk, Heechul dan Ryeowook yang merasa di tanya hanya menoleh tanpa penjelasan. Mereka hanya bisa mendesah pasrah. Hankyung dan Donghae yang tak mengerti hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

.

.

Sesuai janji tadi malam, Heechul akan pergi keluar bersama Hankyung. Heechul menjepit rambut cokelat terangnya yang sudah panjang itu kebelakang dan menyisakan beberapa helai di tengkuk dan sisi kedua telinganya. Poninya yang sudah menyentuh alis ia silakkan ke samping kiri. Ujung-ujung rambutnya yang ia jepit kebelakang terlihat mencuat ke segala arah. Kalau dilihat-lihat… seperti gaya rambut harajuku *author suka banget lho sama gaya rambut Heechul oppa kalo lagi digituin. Uwakakaka! XD*.

Heechul dan Hankyung berjalan menyusuri trotoar di kawasan Myeong-Dong. Orang-orang banyak berseliweran melewati mereka. Tapi, banyak dari mereka tak mengenali sosok Heechul dan Hankyung. Ya… mereka sudah berjaga-jaga dan melakukan penyamaran dengan absolut. Hankyung nampak memakai topi dan kacamata berlensa hitam, tubuhnya juga dibungkus kaus berwarna abu-abu dan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Dari jaket hingga sepatu, semuanya berwarna hitam. Dia memang sangat menyukai warna hitam. Sedangkan Heechul berpenampilan sederhana dan sedikit feminin. Ia memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna putih-abu-abu yang terbuat dari rajutan benang wol. Di sisi kanannya terdapat bros bunga berwarna hitam. Ia juga mengenakan celana panjang berwarna merah, dan memakai sepatu kets berwarna putih. Tak lupa ia kenakan kacamata minus berbingkai merah menyala. Kacamatanya terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang seputih susu itu. Dengan penampilan yang begitu feminim itu—dan dari wajahnya yang memang sudah cantik—Heechul susah sekali dibedakan dengan seorang wanita tulen.

Heechul nampak santai sekali saat berjalan. Ia masukkan kedua tangannya di saku jaketnya. Langkahnya ringan seakan tak ada beban. Wajahnya nampak bercahaya terkena pantulan sinar matahari. Sementara Hankyung tak melepaskan pandangannya dari namja di sebelahnya itu. Menyadari dirinya diperhatikan, Heechul pun menoleh. Ia heran akan ekspresi wajah Hankyung yang sedikit tersenyum kepadanya.

"Waeyo, Hankyungie? Ada yang salah dengan penampilanku?" tanya Heechul sambil terus berjalan. Tangannya membetulak kacamatanya. Hankyung tercekat, lalu menggeleng.

"Ah! A-Anni, Heechul-ah…" jawabnya sedikit tergagap. "aku hanya kagum padamu." Heechul menautkan alisnya.

"Ha?"

"Iya… itu benar." Hankyung menolehkan wajahnya ke depan. Tangannya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Heechul tak mengerti.

Sambil terus berjalan, Hankyung tersenyum. Canggung. "Terkadang… kau bisa terlihat keren. Benar-benar keren. Tapi… di sisi lain… kau bisa terlihat cantik dan manis." Kata Hankyung terbata. Heechul malah melongo. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Wajahnya yang melongo itu malah terlihat sangat cantik di mata Hankyung.

"Wae?" tanya Hankyung. Heechul mengedip-ngedipkan mata, kemudian ia memalingkan wajah. Ia sadar bahwa wajah manisnya itu memerah. Mengetahui itu, Hankyung hanya terkikik.

"Kau ini! Jangan menggombal!" gerutu Heechul sambil berjalan meninggalkan Hankyung. Hankyung hanya tertawa lepas dan segera menyusul hyungnya itu.

"Ah! Tunggu, Heechul-ah!"

.

.

Musim semi. Musim terindah dari seluruh musim. Bunga-bunga sakura yang tumbuh di tepi jalan nampak berbunga dengan lebatnya. Kelopak-kelopak bunganya berguguran diterpa angin. Udara yang masih sedikit dingin namun hangat mulai menyambut. Heechul sangat menyukai musim semi. Begitu juga dengan Hankyung. Mereka nampak menikmati jalan-jalan mereka ke kawasan Myeong-Dong. Toko-toko, supermarket, restoran-restoran kecil, arena bermain, semuanya terpampang disepanjang jalan. Hankyung menarik tangan halus Heechul memasuki gedung arena ski. Heechul tentu saja tercekat dan mau tak mau, ia mengikuti Hankyung.

"Hankyungie! Aku tak bisa main ski!" tolak Heechul.

"Ayolah, Chullie! Nanti aku ajari!" Hankyung tetap ngotot mengajak Heechul masuk. Mereka pun segera meminjam sepatu ski dan meluncur di arena es.

Hankyung dengan piawainya berseluncur di lantai es sambil sesekali berputar ala balet. Beberapa pengunjung takjub melihatnya. Sementara Heechul masih berdiri di pinggir arena ski. Ia takut meluncur di lantai es. Bagaimana kalau dia nanti terpeleset, jatuh, bahkan cedera? Heechul mengerutkan bibirnya seperti anak kecil sambil terus memperhatikan Hankyung yang nampaknya sudah mulai menguasai lantai ski. Heechul diam-diam mengagumi bagaimana Hankyung berseluncur-ria. Sesekali Hankyung menoleh ke arahnya sambil tertawa dan melambai. Heechul balas tersenyum. Setelah puas berkeliling, Hankyung pun menghampiri namja bermabut hitam pekat itu.

"Ne, Heechul-ah. Sekarang giliranmu berseluncur. Ini sangat menyenangkan, lho!" kata Hankyung.

"Ya! Aku ini tidak bisa bermain ski! Bagaimana kalau nanti aku terpeleset?" Heechul berkata dengan nada tinggi.

"Tenang saja. Biar kutuntun hingga kau bisa berseluncur sendiri." Hankyung segera menggenggam dan menarik tangan Heechul perlahan dan membawanya ke lantai ski. Heechul harap-harap cemas plus takut saat Hankyung menariknya ke tengah-tengah arena ski. Ia sudah beberapa kali bergumam karena takut. Tapi Hankyung selalu bisa menenangkannya. Dengan sedikit demi sedikit, Hankyung menuntunnya menjalankan kakinya dan mulai berseluncur. Sesekali, Hankyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menyuruh Heechul untuk berseluncur sendiri, dengan masih menjaganya di sisi namja cantik itu. Hankyung sabar mengajari hyungnya itu berseluncur di arena ski. Mereka saling tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Hingga akhirnya…

"Hyaa! Akhirnya aku bisaa!" Seru Heechul girang seperti anak-anak. Tapi, bukan Heechul namanya kalau tidak nekat. Setelah ia bisa bermain ski, ia mengajak Hankyung berputar-putar di tengah arena ski. Mereka tertawa-tawa hingga merasa pusing dan jatuh. Heechul mengaduh, dan Hankyung panik. Heechul berusaha meyakinkan dongsaengnya itu kalau dia tidak apa-apa sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit. Ia pun tertawa geli, membuat Hankyung tak kuasa menahan tawanya juga. Heechul merasa bangga bisa bermain ski. Ia terus mengumbar senyum dan tawanya yang manis, yang berhasil membuat Hankyung senyum-senyum sendiri.

Di sekitar arena ski, orang-orang nampak iri melihat kedekatan mereka. Sesekali beberapa dari mereka berbisik-bisik memuji kecantikan Heechul yang mereka kira dia benar-benar seorang wanita. Mereka juga tak lupa membicarakan tentang Hankyung dan keromantisan mereka. Hankyung dan Heechul nampak tak mempedulikan mereka. Toh, yang penitng bisa bersenang-senang dan selama mereka tak mengenali indentitas Hankyung dan Heechul sendiri, mereka tak akan peduli.

.

.

Setelah asyik bermain ski, mereka kembali berjalan-jalan. Mereka mampir ke beberapa toko aksesoris dan makan es krim di kedai es krim. Heechul mencoba beberapa aksesoris di toko. Hankyung terlihat heran karena Heechul menyukai aksesoris wanita. Ia hanya tertawa heran, tapi juga takjub. Kenapa ia bisa mendapat teman macam Heechul? Tapi, ia sama seklai tak menyesal. Heechul mencoba beberapa aksesoris sambil bergaya ala model di depan Hankyung. Hankyung hanya bisa tertawa. Ia ikut memilih beberapa aksesoris yang mungkin cocok dengan Heechul. Tapi tak jarang ia mendapat penolakan dari sang Cinderella Super Junior itu. Heechul juga sesekali menyarankan beberapa aksesoris untuk Hankyung. Akhirnya mereka sepakat membelinya beberapa.

Mereka juga menyempatkan diri untuk berfoto bersama di photo box. Sesekali mereka tertawa-tawa melihat pantulan ekspresi mereka yang konyol di kaca photo box. Di perjalanan pulang, tiba-tiba Heechul menyeret Hankyung ke sebuah arena permainan (semacam Time Zone gitu). Sekali lagi, mereka bermain. Heechul menantang dongsaengnya itu untuk bermain hokey mini di atas meja khusus permainan hokey mini. Mata mereka berdua tak lepas dari bola hokey yang berbentuk bundar pipih.

"Akh!" Seru Hankyung ketika Heechul berhasil memasuki gawangnya. Heechul berseru girang. Terlihat skor 4 untuk Heechul dan 1 untuk Hankyung. Hankyung frustasi, sementara Heechul malah tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan. Setelah asyik bermain hokey, Heechul menunjuk wahana lainnya.

"Han! Coba kau bermain ini dan menangkan boneka itu!" seru Heechul antusias. Hankyung yang masih syok karena ia bisa dikalahkan Heechul di permainan sebelumnya pun hanya bisa menuruti perintah hyungnya itu.

"Ne?" jawab Hankyung.

"Aiish… kau ini! Coba kau main ini dan japit boneka itu untukku!" Heechul menunjuk-nunjuk kaca wahana itu. Tepatnya menunjuk sebuah boneka kucing lucu dari dalam box kaca wahana tersebut.

"Kau yakin?" Hankyung melirik Heechul. Heechul mengangguk yakin. Hankyung merasa tertantang dan segera membeli koin.

"Anni, anni! Lebih kekiri! Ah! Kekanan sedikit!" Heechul menuntun arah pengait yang dikendalikan Hankyung. Tak terasa, Hankyung juga mulai keasyikan sendiri. Sudah tiga kali ia gagal. Tapi ia tak patah semangat.

"Yak! Dapat!" seru Hankyung. Heechul terbelalak.

"Ini. Untukmu Heechul-ah." Hankyung tersenyum sambil nyengir. Heechul melongo saat Hankyung menyerahkan sebuah boneka padanya.

"Hankyungie…" panggilnya.

"Ne."

"Kau yakin…?"

Hankyung memiringkan kepala. "Ada apa?"

"Hankyungie… ini bukan boneka kucing. Ini kelinci. KELINCI! Kau tahu? Apalagi, warnanya pink! Aku memang suka warna pink, tapi aku tidak fanatik dengan pink!" teriak Heechul protes. Hankyung menutup kedua telinganya.

"Aah… Mian, hyung. Mian…" Hankyung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Heechul menggembungkan pipinya sambil bersedekap. Hankyung menjadi gemas. Hankyung pun mencobanya lagi hingga bisa mendapatkan boneka kucing yang Heechul minta. Sekali lagi, Heechul ikut mengarahkan gerakan pengaitnya.

"Aaah! Daebaakk!" seru Heechul. Setelah sekian menit, Hankyung pun mendapatkan boneka yang Heechul inginkan.

"Fiuuh… akhirnya dapat juga." Kata Hankyung sambil menyeka keringat di pelipisnya. Heechul hanya tertawa. Hankyung pun menyerahkan boneka kucing itu pada namja manis di sampingnya.

"Aiih! Gomawo, Hankyungie!" Heechul tertawa dengan manisnya. Membuatnya benar-benar terlihat seperti wanita. Hankyung tersenyum lembut.

"Tunggu. Bagaimana dengan boneka kelinci itu? Akankah kau buang?" tanya Hankyung harap-harap cemas.

"Aa… anni. Gwaenchanayo. Aku tidak akan membuangnya. Ini kan juga hasil usahamu." Jawab Heechul.

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan berikan ini untuk Sungmin. Dia kan suka sekali dengan boneka kelinci berwarna pink." Heechul tersenyum. Eeh… beneran deh! Heechul sekarang lagi baik, ya…? *ditampol Heechul*

"Tak biasanya kau mau memberi orang barang, Heechulie." Hankyung berkomentar.

"Ya! Begini-begini, aku juga peduli pada orang lain!" sergah Heechul sambil memukul lengan Hankyung. Hankyung hanya tertawa sambil mengelus lengannya yang tadi dipukul Heechul.

Hari sudah mulai sore. Mereka pun sepakat untuk pulang. Mereka juga tak lupa membelikan beberapa cemilan untuk para member yang lain. Hankyung dengan senang hati membawakan empat tas plastik, sementara Heechul membawa dua. sebenarnya, Heechul sudah memintanya satu tas, tapi Hankyung menolak.

Hankyung berjalan dengan gagah dan santai di samping Heechul yang tingginya hanya sebatas telinganya itu. Kini, Hankyung sudah tak memakai topinya. Diam-diam, mata hitam Heechul mengamati tingkah laku namja semampai di samping kirinya itu. Diam-diam juga, ia mengagumi semua tentang Hankyung. Senyum kagum tersungging di bibirnya.

.

.

Dorm terlihat sepi. Ya… hari ini sebagian besar member sedang ada jadwal masing-masing. Setelah membereskan semua dan ganti baju, Heechul bermaksud untuk memberi boneka kelinci yang ia dapat dari Hankyung pada Sungmin. Ia inign memberi kejutan untuk dongsaeng aegyo-nya itu. Mumpung Sungmin sedang di kamar mandi. Tak lupa, Heechul menyertakan kartu kecil yang ia selipkan di lengan boneka kelinci pink itu.

'To: Lee Sungmin.

From: Kim Heechul.

Semoga kau menyukainya ==.'

Begitu tulisan di kartu tersebut. Ya… dari pada boneka itu dibuang, lebih baik berikan sana pada Sungmin. Toh, dia pasti suka karena warnanya yang pink bling-bling :D. setelah meletakkan boneka serta kartu itu di atas meja, Heechul pun kembali lagi ke kamar. Tak lama setelah Heechul kembali ke kamarnya, Sungmin pun keluar dari kamar mandi. Matanya terbelalak melihat boneka di sisi mejanya. Senyum sumringah pun tersungging di bibirnya. Ia membaca kartu kecil yang terselip di lengan boneka tersebut. Setelah mengetahui siapa pengirimnya, ia pun berteriak girang.

"Gomawo Heechul hyuuung!" serunya hingga terdengar sampai kamar Heechul. Heechul yang mendengarnya sempat menutup telinga, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Jarang-jarang Heechul mau berbagi. Ia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya. Ia ingin bersantai selagi menunggu Hankyung memasak nasi goreng beijing kesukaannya. Tak sengaja, ia teringat lagi akan kejadian siang tadi. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar sambil menerawang. Ia menyadari di dalam dirinya ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika berada di dekat Hankyung.

'Kenapa, ya… perasaanku jadi begini saat berada di sisi Hankyung?'

.

.

TBC

A/N: Ebuset… ni fic gaje banget =="a. Sebenarnya, saia udah punya gambaran tentang fic ini, tapi berhubung di depannya agak bingung mau nulis gimana, jadi saia bikin begini saja. Semoga kalian suka! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak buat yang baca yah? :D

Gomawo! XD XD

Peluk cium,

Ms. Simple :D

*readers muntah berjama'ah*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, SMent and themselves.

Pair: Hankyung x Kim Heechul and other members of Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: Genre dan judul berubah, Typo(s), abal, gaje, bahasa berubah-ubah (?), mengandung efek samping yang berbahaya (?) semi-canon, de-el-el.

Author's Songlist: I Remember, Friend_MOCCA.

Enjoy This…^^

.

.

**Believe ****And Promise**

.

.

**Chapter 2****: You're My Friend(s)**

Pagi ini, tepat pukul 09.00, dorm Super Junior masih terlihat sepi. Banyak dari mereka masih tertidur pulas. Nampak Ryeowook, sang juru masak Super Junior sudah sibuk dengan rutinitasnya di dapur. Karena saking jagonya dia masak, dia sering dijuluki Master Chef Super Junior. Biar kelihatan seperti di tv-tv gitu… ==d

Selain Ryeowook yang sudah lebih awal bangun, Leeteuk sang Leader Angel juga sudah terlihat keluyuran di sekitar dorm. Ia mulai memasuki kamar-kamar pribadi dongsaeng-dongsaengnya untuk membangunkan mereka. Tapi payahnya, ia selalu memakai suara lembut bila membangunkan mereka dan alhasil… para dongsaeng-dongsaeng tukang molornya *dibunuh ELF+readers* jadi tidak lekas bangun. Akhirnya dia cuma bisa pundung di pojokan.

Gak, ding… bercanda.

Kalau para dongsaeng-dongsaengnya tak juga bangun, sisi preman Park Jung Soo bisa saja keluar. Walaupun masih diselimuti aura kasih sayang seorang Leeteuk. Tapi, dengan perpaduan tersebut, ia berhasil membuat para member Super Junior yang lain merasa bergidik dan dengan lekas mereka bangun dan ngibrit keluar kamar.

Berbeda dengan Leeteuk, Donghae yang awalnya memang sekamar dengan Leeteuk punya kebiasaan buruk bila membangunkan dongsaengdeul atau hyungdeulnya. Entah itu dengan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mereka, atau mencubit pantat mereka. Kalau mereka sudah dibegitukan, dorm akan terasa seperti saat perang dunia ke dua. Beda lagi caranya bila membangunkan sahabat dekatnya, Eunhyuk. Dia malah suka peluk-peluk dan kalau Eunhyuk tidak juga bangun, dia malah ikut tidur lagi. Hal itu menimbulkan protes yang luar biasa terhadap member yang lain, yang rasanya ingin sekali membakar Donghae *author dipenggal*.

Rutinitas pagi mereka pasti berawal dari hal-hal seperti ini. Susahnya membangunkan para members. Ya… tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka juga sama-sama lelah dan capek. Bekerja dari pagi hingga malam larut. Bahkan tak jarang ada yang pulang subuh. Padahal, keesokan harinya, jadwal baru dan padat masih menunggu mereka. Menjadi salah satu dari mereka memang harus benar-benar sabar, ya? T,T

"Ne, Hyung… bangun… sudah pagi…" lirih Hankyung pada Heechul sambil menepuk lengan Heechul pelan. Heechul hanya melenguh dan kembali tertidur. Melihatnya, Hankyung cuma bisa kedip-kedip mata. Ia coba lagi menepuk lengan hyung cantiknya itu.

"Chullie-ah… ayo bangun… ini sudah pagi…" Hankyung tetap bersikeras. Tapi apa daya? Heechul malah semakin parah. Ditariknya selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. Hankyung melongo melihatnya. Ia hanya mendesah pasrah. Memang dasarnya Hankyung tidak bisa marah. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia juga mempunyai sisi usil. Ketularan Kyuhyun, mungkin.

"Chullie-ah… kalau tidak bangun, nanti kucium, lho." Bisiknya. Heechul yang mendengar kata-kata itu langsung saja membuka mata dan terlonjak. Untung masih di atas tempat tidur.

"MWOO?" serunya. Hankyung berhasil tertawa terbahak-bahak di kursi dekat jendela. Melihat Hankyung tertawa terbahak-bahak, Heechul mulai geram.

"HANKYUNGIIIEE!" dan terdengarlah teriakan sang Evil Senior yang membahana ke seluruh penjuru dorm.

Mereka yang sudah bangun segera menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Mencium harumnya masakan Ryeowook membuat kantuk mereka hilang. Dengan semangat empat lima, mereka menyerbu masakan tersebut, hingga sang koki saja angkat tangan.

"MWO?" tiba-tiba terdengar seruan dari ruang tengah yang berasal dari sang leader yang tengah memegang ponsel. Matanya terbelalak. Sosis yang tadi bertengger di mulutnya tiba-tiba terjatuh *lebay deh! Mending buat aku, oppa.. =="*. Seruan itu berhasil membuat semua member yang sedang makan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh ke arah ruang tengah.

"Waeyo, hyung?" tanya Yesung dengan wajah babonya.

"Dengar semuanya!" Leeteuk mulai serius. Refleks, semua dongsaengdeulnya mendekat ke arahnya dengan antusias.

"Kata manajer, kita akan ada pemotretan jam setengah sebelas nanti dan disusul dengan wawancara dan sedikit perform di suatu acara tv. Jadi, harap kalian semua bersiap-siap!" begitu pidato pagi sang leader.

"MWO? Jam setengah sebelas?" suara Kang In melengking.

"Lekas mandi, pabboya! Kau bau!" kata Kyuhyun sambil ngeloyor menuju ruang makan lagi. Memang maknae yang satu ini…

"Mwo? Dasar maknae setan!" Kang In tak segan-segan menjitaki kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun mengaduh kesakitan dan terjadilah perang kecil. Semua yang melihat hanya tertawa.

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Sudah, sudah! Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan segera bersiap-siap!" seru Leeteuk menenangkan suasana. Mereka semua pun kembali ke ruang makan dan melanjutkan sarapan. Selain sarapan, mereka juga menyambi beberapa kegiatan seperti memberi makan hewan peliharaan, menyiapkan barang bawaan, mengobrol, dan sebagainya.

Hankyung nampak sedang merapikan tempat tidurnya seraya mempersiapkan apa saja yang akan ia bawa nanti, sementara Heechul mandi duluan. Ia mendesah puas saat semuanya beres. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah jendela kamar yang terbuka. Sinar matahari masuk dengan rakusnya ke dalam kamar. Ia merasakan wajahnya hangat, walaupun matanya agak silau. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja, pandangannya mengabur. Benda-benda yang ia lihat mendadak menjadi dua. hankyung tercekat dan perlahan menutup kedua matanya rapat. Kepalanya juga mendadak pusing. Satu tangannya memijat-mijat pelipisnya dengan seksama. Setelah beberapa detik, rasa pusing dan pandangan kaburnya pun kembali normal. Ia menghela napas panjang dengan perlahan. Kembali ia menatap ke luar jendela. Tatapannya kini berubah sendu dan sayu. Sedikit menerawang jauh. Ia memutuskan untuk terdiam sesaat. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun segera berdiri dan memutuskan untuk keluar sambil menenteng tasnya.

Heechul baru saja beranjak dari kamar mandi dan hendak ke balkon kamar untuk menjemur handuknya. Tapi, kakinya terhenti ketika melihat teman sekamarnya tengah terduduk sambil menatap keluar jendela. Sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk, ia tercekat sejenak. Ia melihat Hankyung sedang menatap lurus ke luar jendela. Ekspresi wajahnya saat diam begitu membuat Heechul tertegun. Ia mengagumi lekuk wajah si namja China tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, Heechul melihat Hankyung berdiri dan menenteng tasnya ke luar, menyiapkannya di ruang tengah agar tak tertinggal.

.

.

"Yup! Geser sedikit... Ah! Yak! Bagus!"

Suara kamera bercekrek-cekrek membahana di sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu luas. Di sebuah ruangan khusus di gedung SM Entertainment para member Super Junior melakukan pemotretan untuk ilustrasi salah satu majalah terkenal ibu kota.

Dengan tubuh terbalut busana mahal dan fashionable, juga modal tampang yang cool mereka semua berhasil mencetak gambar mereka sedemikian rupa. Pose-pose yang sebenarnya sederhana, namun berkat sang fotografer handal, hal yang biasa itu jadi terlihat begitu keren. Kilat-kilat lampu blitz kamera bergentayangan. Bila tidak terbiasa, mata akan terasa silau. Sesekali saat pengambilan gambar, mereka saling melontarkan candaan yang membuat para staff tertawa.

Terkadang juga, di balik lampu blitz, mereka yang memang hampir semuanya mempunyai kebiasaan narsis kronis *halah! bahasanya* akan menyempatkan diri ber-selca-selca-ria. Ini mereka lakukan untuk membuat diri tidak tegang… atau memang hanya iseng-iseng dari pada menganggur menunggu giliran pemotretan.

Waktu untuk pengambilan gambar tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Setelah semuanya selesai, para anggota Super Junior langsung meluncur menuju studio KBS utnuk melakukan wawancara variety show dan melakukan sedikit perform. Sebelum on air, mereka sempatkan diri untuk makan siang. Di ruang rias, tepat di atas meja bundar yang lumayan besar di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat beberapa kotak bekal dengan berbagai isi. Dari nasi goreng kimchi hingga makanan khas Korea yang bentuknya mirip sushi *author lupa namanya apa*. Di atas meja yang besar namun terlihat sempit karena saking banyaknya barang-barang yang memenuhi meja tersebut, dari tas, jaket, topi, beberapa alat make up, dan sebagainya.

Beberapa member yang sudah selesai di make up, langsung saja menyambar bekal-bekal tersebut. Si iseng nomor satu, Kang In langsung saja menyerobot dan menyebabkan Eunhyuk yang kurus dan sedikit lemah itu hampir saja terjatuh. Untung Donghae si sahabat cepat-cepat menangkapnya. Eunhyuk sempat protes, tapi dibalas Kang In dengan ketus. Alhasil, Eunhyuk langsung diam sambil manyun-manyun. Siapa sih, member Super Junior yang berani pada Kang In? Leeteuk yang sedari tadi sibuk membagi bekal hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng memperhatikan dua dongsaengnya yang berbeda karakteristik itu.

Di sela-sela jadwal yang padat, para anggota Super Junior sebisa mungkin bisa menyantaikan diri. Entah saat persiapan di ruang make up, atau di saat-saat lain. mereka nampak menyantap bekal makan siang mereka dengan disambi mengobrol dan bercanda. Bahkan, sang Cinderella Super Junior yang terkenal feminin sampai tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga tersedak. Yaa… walaupun dia feminin, tapi tak jarang dia bertingkah lebay, juga bertingkah layaknya preman. Bagaimana pun, dia juga laki-laki. Melihat Heechul tersedak, beberapa dari mereka ada yang tertawa, tapi beberapa juga langsung panik dan menyodorkannya air putih. Hankyung saja lantas menepuk-nepuk puggungnya. Melihat siapa saja yang menertawainya—siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Kang In—dengan seksama dan dalam waktu tempo sesingkat-singkatnya *halah!*, Heechul langsung menempeleng mereka. Bahkan, Yesung dan Siwon hampir saja kena karena mereka tak sengaja ikut terkikik geli.

Waktu on air sudah berjalan lima belas menit. Wawancara antara para member Super Junior dengan pembawa acara berlangsung seru. Tak jarang mereka saling membuka kedok member lain, menceritakan aib teman-teman mereka sendiri yang membuat penonton dan bintang tamu lain tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tapi, mereka sama sekali tak protes, bahkan marah.

"Kudengar Kyuhyun-ssi mempunyai banyak nama julukan selain 'Gaemkyu' dan 'Drakyu'. Apa itu benar?" tanya si pembawa acara setelah reda dari tawanya.

"Aa…! Jinjja?" Timpal Kang In. Beberapa orang di studio ber-hooo-ria. Biasa, lah… orang Korea kalau lagi kagum ==.

"Itu benar. Dia memiliki sekitar lima puluh nama julukan." Jawab Leeteuk sambil terkekeh.

"MWO?" sang pembawa acara dan beberapa member lain yang tidak mengetahui itu langsung kaget. Sedangkan Kyuhyun cuma cengar-cengir.

"Mau kusebutkan satu-satu?" tawarnya. Seketika semuanya langsung menolak. Kalau disebutkan semuanya, bisa-bisa acara ini habis hanya untuk menyebutkan nama julukan doang!

"Ahaha… bagaimana dengan leadernya sendiri?" tanya sang pembawa acara lagi. mendengar itu, Leeteuk langsung tegang.

"Leeteuk hyung itu aneh! Menurutku dia tidak cocok menjadi leader. Dia itu usil, suka cengengesan tidak jelas, jayus, dan cengeng!" Kang In langsung menyeletuk. Langsung saja Leeteuk langsung menatap sang Rakun Besar dengan tatapan—wah—gawat—aibku—disebar—nya sambil menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Yang lainnya tertawa mendengarnya, dan juga karena ekspresi Kang In yang blak-blakan saat membuka aib hyung tertuanya itu.

"Kang In hyung suka menindas Leeteuk hyung dengan membuka aib-aibnya!" Eunhyuk menimpali. Tapi tiba-tiba Kang In berseru, "Heeiii…" sambil menggerak-gerakkan telunjuknya, dan Eunhyuk langsung bungkam seperti anak kecil. Tawa kembali membahana. Begitu juga dengan Leeteuk.

"Tapi bagaimana pun Leeteuk hyung, walaupun ia telihat jayus, aneh, usil, lemah, dan suka sekali tidur, tapi dia adalah leader yang sangat sayang pada dongsaeng-dongsaengnya." Bela Siwon.

"Siwonie…" Leeteuk menyangkal kata-kata 'suka tidur' dari Siwon. Siwon pun tertawa.

Wawancara berlangsung seru dengan para member yang sering sekali menceritakan pengalaman lucunya. Hingga tiba waktunya mereka menunjukan beberapa perform mereka di studio. Dan, perform tersebut sebagai penutup acara.

.

.

Selesai acara, para member Super Junior kembali lagi ke ruang rias. Membersihkan riasan, ganti baju, membereskan barang bawaan, dan segera pulang. Tak terasa hari sudah sore. Matahari sudah tenggelam, baru saja. Sinarnya yang berwarna merah jingga berpantulan di kaca-kaca jendela gedung-gedung bertingkat.

Setelah acara ini, sebagian besar para member akan pulang, tapi beberapa masih ada keperluan. Entah itu siaran radio, atau sekedar jalan-jalan di malam hari. Dengan semangat empat lima, para member membereskan barang bawaan mereka dan segera keluar ruangan dan keluar gedung.

"Sudah lengkap semuanya?" tanya Leeteuk.

"A… anni. Yesung hyung sedang ke kamar mandi, Hankyung hyung dan Heechul hyung masih ada di dalam." Jawab Sungmin. Ia menoleh ke arah kanannya, mendapati Kyuhyun yang tak lepas dari PSP-nya. Ia pun menyenggol lengan sang Maknae. Tapi Kyuhyun malah mengerang karena terganggu. Sungmin segera saja merutuki dongsaeng kesayangannya itu dalam hati sambil manyun-manyun. Sungguh kebiasaan yang buruk!

Tak lama kemudian, Hankyung dan Heechul, bersamaan dengan Yesung akhirnya muncul. Terlihat mereka menenteng dan mencangklong tas mereka.

"Ah! Itu mereka!" seru Shindong. Seketika semuanya menoleh.

"Oke. Sudah lengkap semuanya? Biar kuabsen." Leeteuk pun mengabsen. Akhirnya mereka pun menuju van yang sudah menunggu mereka.

"Hankyung-ah, malam ini kita makan di luar bersama, ya?" ajak Heechul sambil menguncir tinggi rambut hitamnya yang meninggalkan helai-helai rambut di sisi kedua telinganya. Hankyung yang sedari tadi menatap lurus ke depan, kini menoleh.

"Ne?" tanyanya seakan ia tak mendengar kata-kata Heechul tadi. Sesaat, Heechul sedikit kesal dan ingin mengulang pertanyaannya lagi seraya menurunkan tangannya dari rambut kucir kudanya. Tapi, hal itu ia urungkan setelah ia mendapati sesuatu di wajah Hankyung yang berhasil membuatnya terbelalak.

"Hankyung-ah! Hidungmu!" serunya. Ia terbelalak. Segera saja tangannya buru-buru mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari tas cangklongnya. Sementara Hankyung terheran-heran sambil bergumam.

"Ada apa dengan hidungku?" Dengan sekejap, Hankyung sudah dibekap sapu tangan oleh Heechul. Kepala Hankyung ia paksakan agar menengadah. Tentu saja itu membuat Hankyung kaget dan sedikit memundurkan langkah. Para member yang mendengar seruan Heechul segera menoleh.

"Heechul-ah? Waeyo?" tanya Leeteuk. Tapi, Heechul masih tenggelam dalam kepanikannya.

"M-mwo-ah, Heechul-ah..?" tanya Hankyung sedikit terpedam karena mulutnya tertutup sapu tangan.

"Hankyungie! Hidungmu berdarah! Kau mimisan!" seru Heechul yang masih panik.

"Mwo?" seru Leeteuk dan gumaman Hankyung hampir bersamaan. Dengan lekas, Leeteuk langsung tanggap darurat. Sementara yang lain—yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke van—penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Siwon hyung, ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Sepertinya ada masalah dengan Hankyung hyung." Kata Siwon sambil melihat Hankyung—di luar van—yang tengah dibopong menuju bangku jalanan yang ada di sepanjang jalan dan didudukkannya. Kepalanya langsung ditengadahkan oleh Leeteuk walaupun sesekali Hankyung menolak.

"Kudengar tadi Heechul hyung berseru kalau Hankyung hyung mimisan." Kyuhyun berceletuk dengan tenang. Semua hanya ber-oooh-ria. Tapi seketika itu, mereka mulia panik.

"MWO?" seru mereka sambil menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan mata terbelalak. Tentu saja Kyuhyun terheran-heran.

"Biar kususul sebentar!" buru-buru Yesung turun dari van.

"Hyung! Aku ikut!" beberapa dongsaengnya mengikuti, termasuk Ryeowook.

"Aa… anniyo… biar aku saja. Kalian masuklah lagi! Ini tidak akan lama!" Yesung menyuruh mereka masuk lagi. Walaupun mereka khawatir, tapi… ya sudahlah. Toh, semua sudah tertangani oleh hyung-hyungnya. Ryeowook memandang keluar jendela van yang sedari tadi masih berhenti. Pemuda yang mempunyai julukan 'ibu' di Super Junior itu terlihat was-was bersama teman di sebelahnya, Sungmin.

"Entah kenapa… Hankyung hyung itu seakan terlihat lemah walaupun dia kuat." Gumam Sungmin. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Suasana nampak lengang. Hanya terdengar samar-samar suara lagu-lagu dari earphone atau headset yang volumenya dipasang dengan keras, yang masih kalah dengan suara mesin mobil van yang lembut. Hari sudah gelap sedari tadi. Bintang-bintang mulai muncul.

Terlihat semua anggota Super Junior terlelap. Dari kursi terdepan hingga belakang. Terlihat di kursi depan, tepat di samping supir, sang leader Angel Teuk nampak terlelap dengan kepala bersandar di sebuah bantal kecil di sisi jendela van. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan lucu. Sebagian poninya jatuh ke arah kiri. Di bangku barisan ke dua, terlihat Ryeowook, Yesung dan Sungmin juga nampak tertidur. Terlihat Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu hyungnya, Yesung. Sementara Yesung bersandar pada sandaran jog. Sungmin lebih memilih tidur dengan kedua kaki di angkat ke atas jognya dan menghadap ke arah jendela di sebelah kirinya. Sebuah earphone menyempil di satu telinganya, sedangkan yang lainnya terkulai lemas. Wajahnya tertutup rambutnya, dan itu tak jadi masalah untuknya. Siwon juga terlihat tertidur di sebelah kanan Ryeowook. Kepalanya miring menghadap jendela van di sebelah kananya. Sepasang headset masih setia bertengger di kedua telinganya.

Lain lagi di bangku paling belakang. Terlihat Kyuhyun sedang asyik dengan PSPnya dan sedari tadi mengerang tertahan karena gamenya. Entah kenapa, ia harus bisa menahan teriakkannya agar tak membangunkan yang lain. Sedangkan Kang In sudah ngorok duluan bersama Shindong.

Di baris ke tiga, duduk tiga orang, Heechul, Hankyung, Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Eunhyuk dan Donghae terlihat seperti anak kecil ketika tidur. Posisi mereka yang saling mengangkat kaki ke jog dan berhadapan satu sama lain. Di pelukan Eunhyuk terdapat sebuah bantal kecil berwarna merah. Kepala mereka bersentuhan. Siapapun jika melihatnya pasti akan tersenyum gemas. Semuanya tertidur, kecuali Kyuhyun dan… Heechul. Mata mereka masih setia terbuka. Entahlah kalau Kyuhyun nanti akhirnya tidur juga. Tapi tidak untuk Heechul. Ia sudah mencoba untuk tidur, tapi tak bisa. Ia tahu fisiknya sangat lelah sekarang. Apalagi setelah makan malam bersama tadi. Ia tahu dirinya mengantuk, tapi ia tak bisa tidur—setidaknya di dalam van ini. Sedangkan Hankyung sudah terlelap dari tadi. Kepalanya bergoyang-goyang selaras dengan van yang berjalan. Tidak hanya kepala Hankyung, tapi semuanya *yaiyalah!*. Heechul bertopang dagu di sisi jendela van. Matanya sendu menatap pemandangan di luar yang terus berjalan cepat ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia mendesah sambil meniup poninya ke atas.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menatap ke luar jendela, tak disangka, kepala Hankyung jatuh begitu saja di bahu sang Cinderella, membuat Heechul kaget bukan kepalang. Ia diburu rasa kesal karena kenikmatannya terganggu. Tapi, sesaat setelah menoleh, ia tertegun. Ia melihat kepala Hankyung bersandar di pundaknya. Wajah khas Chinanya terlihat tenang dan damai. Heechul terdiam seribu kata. Matanya terus menatap wajah dongsaeng yang umurnya lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Ia teringat kejadian tadi sore yang sempat membuatnya panik. Ia baru pertama kali melihat Hankyung mimisan seperti tadi. Ia tak menyangka kalau sekarang sekiranya Hankyung bisa berwajah begitu damai, padahal tadi begitu mencemaskannya. Heechul merasa dikerjai! Tapi sudahlah!

Heechul memposisikan duduknya senyaman mungkin dengan kepala Hankyung bersandar di pundak kirinya. Sesekali, van bergoyang karena bannya menginjak jalanan yang tidak rata. Setelah sekian lama menikmati lekuk wajah Hankyung di sisinya, Heechul mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan kedua matanya dengan mencoba terpejam lagi. Ia sandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Hankyung. Ia baru menyadari, betapa tenang hatinya ketika itu. Senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya. Walaupun dirinya sempat dibuat panik oleh pemuda China ini, bukan masalah. Tak jarang dari dongsaengdeulnya yang lain yang juga pernah mimisan. Ya… ia tahu karena hal itu faktor dari kelelahan. Bahkan kawan sebayanyapun, Leeteuk, sering sekali pingsan jika sudah begitu lelahnya dan kurang tidur. Tapi, bagaimana pun, kurang atau lebihnya seseorang, tak peduli siapa dia, Heechul akan terus menyayangi mereka walaupun caranya sedikit ajaib. Tapi hal itulah yang malah disukai semua rekan-rekannya. Kalau tidak ajaib, bukan Heechul namanya. Heechul mendengus sambil tersenyum jika mengingatnya. Pahit-manis sealu ia rasakan di sini bersama teman-temannya. Hal itu tidak akan membuatnya menyesal, walaupun banyak sekali rintangan yang ia temukan. Sebelum akhirnya Heechul tertidur, ia membatin.

'Hidup seperti apapun akan kita jalani, asalkan kita bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan mendengar canda tawa dari seorang sahabat yang kita sayangi. Benar, kan?'

.

.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2… *fiuuh!*

Bagaimana ceritanya? Jujur aja, saia masih agak bingung mau bikin kejadian-kejadian menarik apa lagi buat mengisi cerita demi cerita ini. Ide saia udah keburu jauh n mendekati inti dari cerita. Bahkan tamatnya aja udah kerasa jelas banget! Cuma… saia nulisnya baru awal-awal. Haduu… saat ide lagi gak diminta dateng, eeh… datengnya malah bejibun. Tapi, pas ide diminta dateng, datengnya ngadet amat. Jadi, maaf kalau kejadian-kejadian di cerita ini udah pada tahu semua, ya… saia juga bingung sendiri soalnya *lah? Gimana sih, mbak?* ==. Ya udah deh. Semoga kalian suka dan saia bisa melanjutkannya lagi *lho?*. oh! Iya! Genre untuk chapter ini berubah juga selanjutnya, ya. Yang baca, tinggalkan jejak, ya… ^^

Ms. Simple :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, SMent and themselves.

Pair: Hankyung x Kim Heechul and other members of Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: Typo(s), abal, gaje, bahasa berubah-ubah (?), mengandung efek samping yang berbahaya (?) semi-canon, de-el-el.

Author's Song list: Raining_F.T Island, Raindrop_IU

Enjoy This…^^

.

.

**Believe ****And Promise**

.

.

**Chapter 3: Rainy Days**

Hari demi hari telah berlalu. Hal itu terasa begitu cepat. Kemarin baru saja rasanya merasakan hari Senin tiba. Tak terasa sekarang hari Senin tiba lagi. Begitu pun hari-hari lainnya. Waktu jadi cepat sekali berlalu tanpa kita menyadarinya.

Sekarang hujan sering turun. Hujan kini tidak mengenal musim karena pemanasan global. Terkadang hal itu menghambat rutinitas manusia. Dan benar saja. Tidak hanya cuaca yang tidak menguntungkan, tapi juga faktor lain yang menyebabkan orang jadi gampang sakit. Dan harap garis bawahi, kemana pun kalian pergi, jangan lupakan PAYUNG dan JAS HUJAN. Itu sudah pasti. Keluar rumah jadi tidak nyaman, kan?

Pagi ini, udara terasa dingin memeluk tubuh. Kemarin malam, hujan turun dan meninggalkan tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari genting-genting rumah. Halaman jadi basah dan cuaca sedikit berkabut. Tidak ketinggalan dengan situasi dorm Super Junior. Dalam seminggu ini hujan turun hampir empat kali.

Pagi ini, para member Super Junior kembali menjalani rutinitas mereka seperti biasa. Kali ini, Ryeowook menyiapkan sarapan dibantu oleh Sungmin dan Kibum. Hankyung, Kang In dan Yesung berusaha membangunkan rekan mereka yang masih terlelap. Saat-saat begini adalah saat yang tepat dan mengasyikan untuk berbuat jahil. Mereka yang terlambat bangun dari pada si Rakun Besar harus siap mendapatkan hukuman kejahilannya. Tak selang beberapa saat, Eunhyuk berteriak karena dikerjai. Disusul Heechul dan Kyuhyun. Mereka langusng saja mengomel panjang lebar, khususnya Heechul si Mulut Pedas yang sekali-kali bisa meluncurkan kata-kata yang harus disensor bila ditayangkan di televisi. Sementara semuanya sudah bangun dan mulai berkumpul di ruang makan—walaupun masih mengantuk—Hankyung pun memilih untuk keluar. Seperti biasanya, pagi-pagi begini ia suka sekali menghirup udara segar di atap. Di sana juga, ia biasa berlatih matrial art bersama Sungmin yang juga bisa matrial art.

Hankyung merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah berjam-jam tidur sambil menghirup udara pagi. Cuaca hari ini agak mendung dan dingin. Terlihat pelataran di atas atap juga basah karena air hujan semalam. Ia menarik napas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan.

"Oh! Hankyung hyung? Kau sudah sampai duluan?" tiba-tiba seseorang menyapa.

"Aah… Sungmin-ah." Namja bernama Sungmin itu hanya tersenyum. Sungmin langsung bergabung dengannya dan melakukan sedikit pemanasan.

"Kita adu matrial art lagi?" tawar Hankyung tertawa.

"Kenapa tidak? Beradu matrial art bersamamu adalah hal yang paling kusuka." Kata Sungmin sambil mengambil posisi. Dengan sigap, Hankyung pun mengambil sikap. Tatapan mereka yang tadinya bersahabat, sekarang berubah serius. Mereka mulai melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan dengan cepat. Mereka juga tak kalah tangkas dalam menahan dan menghindari serangan.

Mereka bisa dikatakan seimbang dan sama-sama pandai dalam ilmu bela diri, dan hanya merekalah yang suka berbagi dan latihan bersama di atas atap seperti ini. setiap pagi mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk olah raga di sini. Setelah cukup beradu matrial art, Hankyung juga tak lupa meminta Sungmin untuk mengajarinya teknik bela diri dengan tongkat. Hankyung pastinya sudah tak asing dengan bela diri tongkat karena di negeri asalnya pun bela diri seperti banyak dikembangkan. Bisa saja ia memakai tongkat, tapi ia tak sepandai Sungmin. Dengan sabar, Sungmin mengajarkan beberapa jurus andalannya dalam bela diri memakai tongkatnya.

Entah sudah berapa menit mereka bergelut dalam olah raga bela diri pagi ini. Setelah lelah, mereka memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk di bangku yang ada di atap. Sambil menikmati segarnya udara pagi dan cuaca redup tanpa matahari. Akankah hujan turun lagi hari ini?

"Hankyung hyung." Panggil Sungmin. Hankyung yang sedang asyik menatap lurus ke depan tiba-tiba menoleh.

"Ne?" jawabnya. Sela beberapa saat, Sungmin terdiam dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Tak terasa sudah empat tahun kita bersama meniti karier. Banyak suka duka kita lalui. Kita juga tak jarang beradu mulut dan bertengkar. Tapi, kita sama sekali tak bisa mendendam satu sama lain. Sekesal-kesalnya kita, semarah-marahnya kita, entah kenapa… hal itu tetap saja tak bisa terus dipendam. Esok harinya, kita sudah kembali tertawa bersama lagi." kata Sungmin menerawang. Hankyung hanya terdiam sambil menatap dongsaeng di sampingnya itu. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Aku tak menyangka bakal seperti ini jadinya. Begitu dekat seperti saudara sendiri. Padahal… apa kau ingat? Empat tahun yang lalu, kita berdua belas masih saling kaku dan tak berani menunjukkan sifat masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun bergabung pun, walau sudah mulai dekat, kita terkadang juga masih sering kaku satu sama lain." mendengar itu, Hankyung mengalihkan pandangannya kembali ke depan, menatap langit putih kelabu sambil menerawang. Kembali ia menelusuri masa-masa ia menjadi member Super Junior untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menyadari betapa kakunya dirinya ketika itu. Mungkin… karena dia berbeda sendiri, hanya dirinya sendiri yang berasal dari luar negeri.

"Proses adaptasi hingga sampai pada titik sekarang ini sungguh tidak mudah, bukan? Dari masa-masa kita saat menjadi trainee, yang penuh tekanan dan rasa frustasi, bertanya-tanya kapan kita akan debut, hingga kita menjadi artis terkenal seperti sekarang… bergabung dengan beberapa teman dalam satu grub, mencoba saling mengerti satu sama lain… hal itu tak mudah, kan?" Sungmin menoleh ke arah Hankyung. Sementara Hankyung sendiri masih terus menatap ke depan. Tatapannya sayu.

Sungmin kembali tersenyum. Ia pun menekuk lutut di atas bangku dan menenggelamkan dagunya di sela-sela lututnya. Menatap salah satu tembok pembatas yang dihinggapi seekor burung kecil. "Dari semua proses itu, akhirnya kita menjadi sahabat yang begitu dekat. Kita sudah menganggap teman kita seperti adik dan kakak sendiri. Mencicipi hasil jerih payah kita sendiri, bila salah satu dari kita senang, kita semua pasti ikut senang. Tertawa bersama, bercanda bersama… berbuat jahil bersama. Bila satu diantara kita bersedih bahkan menangis, kita akan berusaha menenangkannya walaupun kita juga ikut menangis. Bila salah satu dari kita sakit, kita semua ikut prihatin dan turut merawatnya hingga sembuh. Kita seakan selalu membagi kesenangan dan kesedihan satu sama lain." lanjut Sungmin. Hankyung masih terdiam sambil menyilangkan kaki di atas bangku. Matanya juga terpusat pada burung kecil yang hinggap di sisi tembok. Perlahan, burung itu kedatangan beberapa temannya. Saling bercengkerama memakai bahasa mereka yang merdu di telinga.

"Hankyung hyung. Aku ingin selamanya kita selalu bersama. Super Junior adalah grup berangotakan namja yang berjumlah tiga belas orang, dan ditambah lagi dua orang bersama Henry dan Zhou Mi, walaupun mereka bukan anggota inti. Bila diselaraskan, Super Junior semua ada lima belas orang, bukan?" kata Sungmin sambil memainkan jari-jarinya seakan menghitung jumlah semua anggota. Hankyung mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kita terus bersama hingga kapanpun. Jangan sampai kita menjadi seperti debu yang mudah dihapuskan oleh hujan satu per satu." Lanjut Sungmin bijak. Ia menoleh ke arah Hankyung sambil tersenyum lebar dan manis. Hankyung tak tahu harus berkata apa ketika mendengar kata-kata bijak itu. Ia takjub sejenak.

"Hup!" Sungmin bangun dari posisi duduknya. "Ne, Hankyung hyung. Lebih baik kita kembali. Sarapan sudah siap dari tadi. Aku sudah lapar…" ajak Sungmin. Ia pun berlari lebih dulu ke dalam dan meninggalkan Hankyung yang berjalan di belakangnya. Ia hanya menatap punggung Sungmin hingga menghilang di balik tembok.

'Bisakah aku tetap terus bersama mereka semua… sampai kapanpun?'

.

.

"Aa… andwae! Aku tidak mau…!"

"Ya, Leeteuk hyung! Kalau kau tidak mau, mana bisa sembuh…!" Elak Kang In.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, arraseo?" Leeteuk masih terus mengelak.

Haah… kalian tahu mereka sedang apa? Sedari tadi kalian pasti belum mendengar nama Leeteuk disebutkan, bukan? Tentu saja. Selidik punya selidik, ia masih terlelap di kamarnya sambil merangkap tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Sempat ia dijahili oleh Kang In, tapi karena ia tidak merespon lebih jauh, Kang In justru heran. Ia bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan 'istri'nya itu. Dan setelah diketahui, Leeteuk sang Leader Angel terkena flu mendadak. Yaah… itu pasti karena kemarin malam dia pulang dari siaran radio sambil hujan-hujanan.

"Hyung-ah… ayo minum obatnya…" pinta Ryeowook sambil menyondorkan nampan berisi air putih dan piring kecil berisi obat flu tablet.

"Tidaak…! Aku tidak mau!" rengek Leeteuk sambil menggelung dirinya lebih rapat dengan selimutnya.

Mengetahui ada keributan kecil di kamar sang leader, Hankyung pun menjadi penasaran.

"Waeyo? Kenapa dengan Leeteuk hyung?" tanyanya di ambang pintu. Semua orang yang ada di situ lantas menoleh ke arah asal suara.

"Ne, Hankyung hyung, Teuki hyung sepertinya tak enak badan. Tapi dia tidak mau minum obat…" jelas Ryeowook dengan wajah memelas. "kau tahu sendiri, Teuki hyung benci rasa pahit obat." Hankyung berjalan menghampiri Kang In, Leeteuk dan Ryeowook.

"Ne, Teuki hyung. Hari ini kita ada jadwal hingga sore. Kalau kau tidak enak badan, kau bisa absen. Biar Heechul hyung yang menggantikanmu sebagai leader." Saran Hankyung. Tapi, mendengar perkataan Hankyung, Leeteuk terkaget-kaget hingga bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Andwae! Aku masih bisa membimbing kalian. Lagi pula, apa kalian tahan dengan cara kepemimpinan Heechul?" nada suara Leeteuk meninggi. Ooh… jangan sampai Heechul mendengar ini. Dia bisa mengomel semalam suntuk nanti!

"Kalau begitu, minum obatnya, hyung…" potong Hankyung seketika. Leeteuk terdiam. Ia melirik takut pada nampan yang dibawa Ryeowook.

"Aah… adakah jalan lain selain menelan benda pahit ini?" kata Leeteuk keberatan.

"Minum, hyung! Kalau tidak, kau bisa pingsan saat latihan nanti!" desak Kang In, membuat Leeteuk tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Agar rasa pahitnya hilang…" Hankyung terlihat merogoh kantung celana trainingnya. "obati dengan permen ini. Rasa pahitnya akan hilang, kan?" Hankyung mengeluarkan sebuah permen dan menyerahkannya pada Kang In.

"AHA! Kau pintar, Hankyung hyung!" Kang In menyetujui. "ayo, hyung! Minum obatnya!" geram Kang In sambil menyondorkan obat dan segelas air putih dengan terang-terangan di depan wajah Leeteuk.

"Aaa! Sabar!" Leeteuk protes. Sedangkan Ryeowook dan Hankyung tertawa. Dengan berat hati, Leeteuk menelan tablet pahit itu disusul tegukan air putih beberapa kali. Ekspresi wajahnya yang kepahitan akan rasa obat itu membuat siapapun tertawa. Kang In pun dengan sabar membuka bungkus permen tersebut dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut Leeteuk dengan tenang. Walaupun dia itu usilnya bukan main, tapi dia sangat peduli terhadap semua member, khususnya sang leader Leeteuk. *Cieeehh!* *dilempar bantal*

Hankyung tersenyum melihat keakraban mereka dan akhirnya keluar kamar. Semenjak itu, setiap Leeteuk minum obat, Kang In tak lupa memberinya permen agar rasa pahit dari obat itu dapat dinetralisir dengan rasa manis permen.

.

.

Tepat pukul 10.00 pagi, semua member Super Junior sudah siap siaga di gedung SM Entertainment untuk melakukan latihan rutin. Sambil menunggu pembimbing mereka dalam hal koreografi hingga vokal, beberapa diantara mereka ada yang melakukan sedikit pemanasan. Dari pengecekan nada hingga koreografi. Ada juga beberapa dari mereka yang memilih bercanda sambil bermain alat musik di ruang santai.

Sungmin terlihat sedang mengajari Donghae bermain gitar. Nampak Kyuhyun juga ikut memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Mereka terkadang juga bermain gitar sambil menyanyi. Hitung-hitung juga untuk pemanasan suara agar tidak fales dan tersendat saat latihan nanti. Setelah beberapa menit belajar, Donghae akhirnya menyerah dan memintanya untuk melanjutkan di lain waktu. Sungmin yang sudah mendapatkan gitarnya lagi langsung saja menggejreng dengan leluasa. Sesekali Donghae dan Kyuhyun memintanya untuk memainkan beberapa lagu sambil bernyanyi. Sungmin yang suka lagu-lagu Jepang sesekali menyanyikannya di depan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya itu. mereka yang tahu nadanya hanya mengikuti saja tanpa mengucapkan liriknya.

**Oh, Goodbye days**

**Ima, kawaru ki ga suru**

**Kinou made ni so long**

**Kakko yokunai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**

**Lalalalala with you…**

**(Oh, Goodbye days**

**Kini, kutahu semua akan berubah**

**Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat so long**

**Walaupun tanpa banyak bertingkah pun, kelembutanmu selalu di sisi**

**Lalalalala with you)**

Beberapa lirik dari lagu Goodbye Days milik YUI, penyanyi solo asal Jepang yang mengandalkan vokal dan petikan gitarnya itu mengalun indah dari mulut Sungmin. Ia mengaku tahu banyak tentang lagu YUI. Dia juga jago berbahasa Jepang. Donghae terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sesuai ketukan irama dari lagu tersebut. Matanya terus mengamati jari-jari Sungmin yang terus mengubah akord-akord gitarnya. Hingga akhirnya lagu selesai dinyanyikan.

"Kau hebat, hyung! Permainan gitarmu mahir sekali!" puji Donghae. Sungmin hanya tertawa renyah.

"Ya… ini dia dongsaengku yang kejepang-jepangan…" terdengar seseorang berkata. Mendengar suara itu, Sungmin, Dinghae dan Kyuhyun lantas menoleh. "Sungmin-ah. Lagi-lagi lagu Jepang itu yang kau nyanyikan. Apa kau tidak bosan?" ternyata, orang yang melontarkan kata-kata tersebut adalah sang Sub-leader, Kim Heechul.

"Kenapa? Heechul hyung tidak suka aku bernyanyi?" Sungmin memajukan bibirnya dengan imut. Membuat Heechul terbelalak. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Kalau ia terus menatap Sungmin yang sedang ber-aegyo-ria seperti itu, bisa-bisa pipi Sungmin melebar akibat dicubit oleh Heechul karena gemas.

"Y-ya! Bukan begitu! Kau sudah berkali-kali melantunkan lagu milik… siapa tadi? YUI? Atau siapalah itu! Sepertinya kau suka sekali dengan lagu-lagunya." Lanjut Heechul yang terbata-bata di awal.

"Aku memang suka! Aku suka caranya bernyanyi sambil bermain gitar. Suaranya juga bagus!" Sungmin membela diri.

"Jangan begitu, Heechul-ah… aku juga menyukai lagu itu." tiba-tiba hankyung muncul dan berkata sambil menepuk pundak Heechul. Mendengar perkataan Hankyung yang seakan membela Sungmin, Heechul tertohok.

"Ha-Hankyung-ah?" pekik Heechul seakan kecewa. Sementara Donghae dan Kyuhyun terbahak-bahak.

"Benar… aku juga suka lagu itu. Lagu yang manis, maknanya juga bagus. Walaupun aku tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang." Kata Hankyung.

"Tu-tunggu dulu. Kalau kau tidak bisa bahasa Jepnag.. kenapa kau tahu makna lagunya?" tanya Heechul.

"Aku yang memberi tahu arti lagunya. Bukankah ada versi Koreanya? Taeyeon SNSD yang menyanyikannya saat bermain di Midnight Sun musikal. Dia memainkan peran yang sama dengan YUI saat di film!" jelas Sungmin yang sedikit memotong pembicaraan Heechul. Heechul benar-benar tak bisa membalas perkataan dongsaengnya yang satu ini. ingin sekali dia membalas, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Ia sudah terlanjur mati kutu.

"A-apalah itu! A-aku tahu kalau Taeyeon bermain musikal itu!" nada Heechul sedikit naik. Rekan-rekannya yang melihat hanya bisa menahan tawa dan cekikikan. Heechul merasa salah tingkah dan memilih untuk pergi dari situ.

"Ah! Heechul hyung marah, tuh!" komentar Eunhyuk.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti juga kembali seperti semula." Kata Hankyung dengan tenang. "ayo teruskan lagi bermain gitarnya. Nyanyikan lagu YUI yang lain… jebal…" pinta Hankyung.

.

.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga! Yak, berubah posisi!"

Latihan koreografer pun sedang berjalan. Dengan seorang pembimbing, koreografi awal yang diciptakan oleh Eunhyuk dan Shindong pun dipoles dan ditata sedemikian rupa agar terlihat lebih bagus. Walaupun mereka sudah menjadi artis profesional, tapi mereka juga masih membutuhkan seorang pembimbing. Dengan suaranya yang lantang dan tepukan-tepukan tangannya untuk mengimbangi dan mennadai gerakan-gerakan khusus saat latihan koreografi, sang pembimbing terlihat tegas dan sangat mematuhi setiap ketukan dan hentakan-hentakan koreografinya.

"Ya! Kim Ryeowook-ssi! Lebih semangat lagi! Rentangkan tangannya lebih lebar!" tegurnya saat melihat Ryeowook terlihat sedikit lemas.

"Yak! Tap! Tap! Tap!" serunya sambil mencontohi beberapa gerakan di depan kaca ruang latihan.

Latihan koreografi sudah berjalan dua jam. Belum lagi nanti masih ada latihan vokal. Memang, sih, semua terlihat lelah. Tapi mereka mencoba untuk bertahan. Ini semua juga demi mereka, juga fans-fans mereka. Mereka ingin melihat fans-fans mereka puas melihat penampilan mereka. Tapi, juga sudah berlebihan, bukannya lebih baik istirahat?

Ditengah-tengah latihan, tiba-tiba saja Leeteuk merasa pandangannya kabur dan beberapa detik kemudian ia ambruk dan pingsan. Tentu saja hal itu membuat semuanya kelabakan dan panik. Kalau sudah seperti ini, Leeteuk memang seing pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Jung Soo-ah!" seru Heechul yang saat itu tepat berada di samping sang leader. Buru-buru dia menahan tubuh Leeteuk agar tidak membentur lantai, diikuti para dongsaengdeulnya yang mulai rusuh.

"Oke, oke! Semua tenang! Hankyung dan Heechul, bawa Leeteuk ke ruang tunggu. Akan kupanggilkan beberapa orang untuk menyadarkannya. Yang lainnya, lanjutkan latihannya!" sang pembimbing memberi arahan sambil menepuk tangannya. Ia tahu anggota Super Junior yang lain begitu khawatir sampai-sampai Donghae dan Ryeowook menangis melihatnya. Tapi, latihan juga penting.

Setelah beberapa menit Leeteuk dipindahkan ke ruang tunggu, ia pun tersadar. Matanya yang sayu mengerjap-ngerjap lemah. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Mmebuat dua orang yang berada di sisinya sangat khawatir padanya.

"Leeteuk hyung… kau sudah sadar?" tanya Hankyung dengan suara lembut.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini? Kenapa kalian tidak latihan?" tanya Leeteuk dengan suara lemah.

"Kau tadi pingsan, Jung Soo-ah! Kau membuatku panik!" kata Heechul sambil mengusap dada. Leeteuk mencoba untuk duduk. Tiba-tiba ia seperti teringat sesuatu.

"Omona! Aku harus kembali ke ruang latihan!"

"Anni, Jung Soo-ah! Jangan paksakan dirimu! Kau tidak lihat? Wajahmu pucat sekali!" sergah Heechul.

"Leader macam apa aku ini kalau begini saja tidak ikut latihan? Aku harus bisa meconothkan hal-hal yang baik pada dongsaengdeulku yang lain!" Leeteuk tetap bersikeras.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya! Aiish… kau ini. Tadi pagi sudah tidak enak badan tetap saja ngotot ikut latihan. Jadi begini, kan, keadaanmu! Sudahlah! Nanti kalau kau sudah benar-benar membaik, kita bisa latihan bertiga!" jelas Heechul. Leeteuk hanya menatap Heechul tanpa bisa menjawab perkataan rekan sebayanya itu.

.

.

Semua latihan sudah dilewati. Koreografi, vokal… semua sudah terlaksana walaupun tanpa Leeteuk. Heechul dan Hankyung berlatih dengan menyusul teman-temannya yang lain karena harus mengurus Leeteuk yang baru saja sadar dari pingsan. Setelah sadar dan sedikit baikan, ia pun ditemani oleh beberapa orang staff hingga akhirnya mereka pulang ke dorm. Sementara mereka pulang, Hankyung dan Heechul masih siaga di gedung SM Entertainment. Karena mereka tertinggal saat latihan, akhirnya mereka berniat untuk latihan berdua.

Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 malam. Langit sudah gelap dan rintik hujan mulai turun.

"Ah… di luar hujan turun dengan deras…" keluh Hankyung saat tak sengaja melihat keluar jendela. Mendengar perkataan Hankyung, Heechul yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas pun menoleh. Matanya terpaku sesaat melihat wajah Hankyung yang terlihat kecewa. Heechul pun tersenyum kecil sambil mendesah.

"Kajja! Kita harus pulang sesegera mungkin." ajak Heechul sambil tersenyum. Ia pun mencangklong tas ranselnya dan melenggang keluar dari ruang latihan. Hankyung yang masih terpaku di sisi jendela menoleh dan mendengus. Ia pun menyambar tasnya dan menyusul Heechul keluar.

"Huuu! Hujannya deraass!" seru Heechul. Mereka sekarang sudah berada di luar gedung. Mereka berdiri di teras gedung yang masih terang benderang ini. Suara berisik air yang menghunjam bumi berbaur di udara sehingga suara manusia kalah dengan suara mereka. Makanya, Heechul berkata sambil berseru. Heechul merentangkan tangannya ke depan, menadahi air hujan yang turun dari genting.

"Entah di umur berapa terakhir kali aku bermain hujan-hujanan bersama teman-temanku." Katanya dengan suara keras agar terdengar oleh kawan di sebelahnya. "aku merindukan saat-saat itu!" Heechul terlihat sumringah.

"Kau suka hujan?" tanya Hankyung.

"Mwo?" Heechul berseru sambil mendekatkan telinganya ke arah Hankyung. Suara Hankyung masih kalah dengan suara bising air hujan yang datangnya berkeroyok.

"Aku tanya, kau suka hujan?" Hankyung menaikkan volume suaranya.

"Aaa… tidak juga. Fifty-fifity." Jawabnya. "tapi aku suka bermain hujan-hujanan dulu. Entah kenapa." Lanjutnya masih dengan suara keras.

Hankyung terdiam. ia melirikkan matanya ke arah namja cantik di sebelahnya, mengantisipasi kalau-kalau saja Heechul berubah pikiran dan langsung terjun untuk hujan-hujanan. Ekspresi wajahnya sudah bisa ditebak, Heechul begitu merindukan masa-masanya dulu saat main hujan-hujanan dan sepertinya… malam ini ia inign main hujan-hujanan. Tanpa diketahui Heechul, Hankyung segera mengambil payung di tasnya dan membukanya.

"Jangan bilang kau mau main hujan-hujanan malam ini juga…" baru saja Hankyung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok namja di sampinngya sudah menghilang entah kemana. Tinggal terlihat ranselnya yang sudah tergeletak di atas lantai. Hankyung tentu saja kaget dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Matanya terbelalak mencari-cari sosok Heechul sampai akhirnya ia menyadari kalau sahabatnya itu sudah berlari ke halaman. Ia sudah terlanjur hujan-hujanan. Firasat Hankyung ternyata menjadi kenyataan.

"Heechul-hyung!" serunya sambil menyusul Heechul dengan membawa payung.

Heechul serasa bebas saat merasakan butiran-butiran air hujan memukul kecil wajahnya. Ia berlari-lari ringan, menguasai tengah halaman sambil menikmati hujan yang turun. Sesekali ia tertawa dan berseru senang. Yaa… sudah laam sekali ia tidak merasakan hal ini sejak ia kanak-kanan dulu. Dan sekarang… di umurnya yang sudah 20 lebih, bersenang-senang seperti anak-anak macam ini sangat ia inginkan. Bukan maksudnya masa kecilnya kurang bahagia, tapi… kalau kita suka, kenapa harus malu? Masa bodoh kalau tubuhnya kini basah kuyup dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Heechul hyung! Hentikan! Kau bisa sakit nanti!" seru Hankyung sambil menaungi Heechul dengan payung transparannya. Embel-embel 'hyung' meluncur lagi dari mulut Hankyung. Ia khawatir Heechul sakit bila bermain hujan-hujanan begini. Apalagi ini sudah malam!

"Ya, Hankyungie! Sesekali kau juga harus merasakannya! Ini sangat menyenangkan, kau tahu? Ini lebih nekat ketimbang aksimu saat memboncengkanku dengan sepeda waktu itu! YUUHUUU!" kata Heechul masih menikmati hujan-hujanannya dan bersikeras menghindari naungan payung dari Hankyung.

"Tapi, hyung, ini sudah malam! Kau juga basah kuyup!" Hankyung masih terus membujuk, sedangkan Heechul terus berlari ringan sambil berputar-putar di tengah hujan yang deras. Ia terus berseru dan memainkan sepatunya, mencipak-cipakan air seperti anak kecil. Seruan-seruan ringannya masih terdengar walaupun samar. Hankyung hanya melihatnya takjub. Matanya sayu menatap punggung namja berambut cokelat terang yang keadaannya sudah basah kuyup itu. ia tak bisa mencegah Heechul untuk tidak berbuat lebih. Namanya juga Kim Heechul. Dia pasti keras kepala, kan? Tapi… melihat kesenangan namja tersebut, merupakan kesenangan tersendiri bagi Hankyung. Ia tersenyum kagum pada sosok Cinderella Super Junior itu. Kagum? Atau… ah! Sepertinya lebih dari itu. Sulit untuk dijelaskan *Ihiii~* *dilempar payung sama Hankyung* Ia terpesona melihat tingkah Heechul yang seperti anak-anak itu.

"Hankyung-ah! Ayo, ikut denganku!" tiba-tiba tanpa disadari, Heechul menarik tangan Hankyung sehingga namja China itu tersentak dan menjatuhkan payungnya. Tadinya Hankyung panik karena ia juga ikut basah kuyup. Tapi, melihat senyum dan tawa Heechul yang seakan tak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup itu, Hankyung hanya takjub dan menurut saja akan dibawa kemana dia ditengah hujan begini. Hankyung tertegun saat melihat ekpresi wajah Heechul yang begitu ringan tanpa beban. Ia hanya ikut tersenyum dan tak ia sadari, ia juga ikut menikmati hujan malam itu. Tak peduli bila ada orang yang melihat tingkah mereka yang aneh. Yang penting mereka senang, itu sudah cukup. Mereka melompat, berlari-larian, berputar sambil merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar, menengadahkan kepala dan merasakan hujan menghunjam kulit lembut mereka. Ini sangat menyenangkan.

Ternyata… tidak semua orang mengeluhkan hujan. Buktinya, masih ada orang yang suka hujan turun, bahkan mempergunakannya sebagai sarana kesenangan. Walaupun hujan membuat cucian tidak kering dan membuat orang menjadi terserang flu, tapi hujan juga membawa kesenangan dan anugerah tersendiri. Hankyung sesekali menatap ke arah Heechul yang sedang berputar-putar sambil memejamkan mata dan tersenyum. Senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Hankyung. Andai waktu bisa dihentikan.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Nyaaa~ kelar juga chapter 3. Chapter ini terinspirasi dari hujan yang entah kenapa udah datang walaupun belum waktunya, n terinspirasi juga dari fiksi karangan saia yang lain. Habis, ide lagi butut, jadi saia masukin aja cerita itu. Oh, iya! Di sini, saia masukin lagunya YUI-Goodbye Days, dan itu dinyanyikan oleh Sungmin oppa. Setahuku, Sungmin oppa suka banget sama lagu-lagunya YUI. Ada yang tahu YUI? Penyanyi solo Jepang yang kalo nyanyi cuma mengandalkan gitar? Dia juga pernah mengisi ost-ost anime seperti Bleach. Jujur aja, author ngefans banget sama YUI! *PLAAKK!* Pernah sekali saia baca artikel dan nonton langsung videonya dimana Sungmin oppa bilang, dia suka lagu-lagu YUI. Sungmin oppa juga pernah menyanyikan sepenggal-dua penggal lagu di atas, dan lirik yang saia tulis itu pernah keluar dari mulut Sungmin oppa sendiri. Saia juga minta maaf kalau mungkin gaje banget dan jalannya teralu membosankan. Tapi… mohon ripiuwnya, ya…

Ms. Simple :D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, SMent and themselves.

Pair: Hankyung x Kim Heechul and other members of Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: Typo(s), abal, gaje, bahasa berubah-ubah (?), mengandung efek samping yang berbahaya (?) semi-canon, de-el-el.

Author's song list: Love Is_4Men (Oh! My Lady OST), Peach_Ai Otsuka (Hana Kimi OST)

Enjoy this ^^

.

.

**Believe And Promise**

.

.

**Chapter****4:****Umaku****Aisete****Imasuka?****(Bolehkah****Aku****Mencintaimu?)**

Suara alarm ponsel terdengar sangat nyaring hingga rasanya memekakan telinga. Hankyung yang masih tertidur pulas terpaksa bangun untuk mematikan alarm tersebut, dan selanjutnya tentu saja harus bangun. Gorden dan jendela sudah terbuka sehingga sinar matahari masuk lebih leluasa. Udara pagi hari terasa menyegarkan.

Hankyung nampak malas-malasan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan menyibakkan selimutnya, turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan menuju meja di seberang tempat tidur dan mematikan alarm ponsel yang sedari tadi sudah meraung-raung. Hankyung yang masih engantuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, berhasil membuat rambutnya yang sudah berantakan bertambah kacau. Sesekali ia menguap lebar. Ia mendesah lelah. Tak disadari, matanya menangkap satu tempat tidur di samping tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidur tersebut sudah kosong dan rapi. Hankyung langsung mengatupkan mulutnya yang tadi terbuka lebar. Matanya yang sayu terpaku sejenak. Ia tertegun.

'Heechul hyung sudah bangun, rupanya…' batinnya.

Hankyung berjalan keluar kamar. Hidungnya tak sengaja mengendus aroma sedap makanan. Yaa… apalagi kalau bukan sarapan pagi. Pasti Ryeowook sedang memasak di dapur. Ia pun berjalan lebih jauh melewati ruang tengah, dilongokkan kepalanya melihat keadaan ruang makan yang tergabung dengan dapur.

"Ah! Hankyung hyung! Kau sudah bangun? Pagi sekali bangunnya?" sapa Sungmin yang sedang merapikan meja makan. Hankyung sedikit tercekat.

"Yang lain di mana? Kenapa hanya kalian yang ada di sini?" tanyanya tanpa mempedulikan ocehan Sungmin.

"Aa… yang lain belum bangun. Ini juga masih jam delapan pagi, hyung." Jelas Sungmin sambil berhenti sejenak saat mengelap meja makan dengan kain basah.

Hankyung melongok-longokkan kepalanya mencari sesuatu.

"Kau mencari siapa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba sambil membawa semangkuk sup jagung panas.

"Kalian lihat Heechul hyung?" tanyanya sambil menatap du dingsaengnya itu bergantian. Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang ditanyai berpandang-pandangan sejenak.

"Entahlah… tapi sepertinya, tadi dia keluar." Jawab Sungmin.

Hankyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ha? Keluar? Ke mana?"

"Entahlah, hyung. Mungkin ke pantai? Akhir-akhir ini, dia suka ke sana…" kata Sungmin. Sementara Ryeowook meletakkan mangkuk sup di atas meja sambil terus menyimak pembicaraan dua rekannya itu.

"Geurae?" tanya Hankyung memastikan. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian, Hankyung berlalu. Sungmin terheran-heran memandangi punggung hyungnya itu menjauh. Tiba-tiba, pundaknya ditepuk.

"Ya! Lebih baik hyung bangunkan yang lain! Jangan hanya melamun seperti itu!" seru Ryeowook dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Aiish! Kau ini!" desis Sungmin yang sebelumnya sempat terlonjak kaget.

.

.

Hankyung berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan yang tidak terlalu lebar. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kiri, memandangi hamparan pasir putih yang membentang luas. Matanya nampak seperti mencari seseorang. Ia berlari-lari kecil mencari sebuah jalan turun untuk ia menuju pantai. Kakinya ia pijakkan ke anak-anak tangga dan tak lama kemudian kakinya sudah menyentuh pasir putih.

Ia berjalan menyusuri hamparan pasir putih pantai sambil berlari-lari kecil. Suasana di pantai sangat berbeda. Walaupun ini masih pagi, anginnya terasa begitu kencang menerpa. Rambut halus Hankyung melambai-lambai tertiup angin dan membuatnya terlihat keren. Hehe…

Hankyung masih nampak menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, melemparkan pandangan kesegala penjuru pantai yang sangat luas, mencari seseorang yang begitu dekat dengannya. Kim Heechul, tentunya. Hankyung sedikit memicingkan kedua matanya karena silau sinar matahari sambil menaungi matanya dengan telapak tangan.

Tak laam kemudian, sudut matanya melihat seseorang yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Rasanya begitu melihatnya hatinya begitu lega dan memunculkan kepuasa tersendiri. Hankyung pun berniat mendekatinya perlahan, ingin mengejutkannya.

.

.

Seorang namja sedang terduduk di atas pasir putih pantai sambil memandang laut lepas di depan matanya. Raut wajahnya mengekspresikan kepuasan dan kesenangan tersendiri. Rasanya begitu tenang dan rileks. Sebuah senyum tersungging kecil di bibir merah mudanya. Rambut lurus berwarna cokelat terang yang panjangnya sudah melebihi tengkuknya itu melambai-lambai tertiup angin darat di pagi hari. Di kedua telinganya terselip earphone yang tersambung langsung dengan i-pod yang tergeletak di sisinya. Sang namja menekuk kedua lututnya, agak direnggangkan sedikit, lalu dipeluknya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, menyelaraskan alunan musik di telinganya dengan suasana pagi di pantai yang begitu… menenangkan dirinya.

Tapi, saat sedang asyik-asyiknya rileks, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul tiba-tiba dan segera menyerobot satu earphone di telinganya.

"Nee… Heechul-ah! Sedang apa di sini?" serunya dan langsung saja duduk di samping Heechul. Tak lupa sambil memakaikan satu eraphone Heechul ke telinganya.

"Ha-Hankyung-ah!" Heechul tergagap. Bagaimana tidak? Sedang tenang-tenangnya, ee… muncul pembawa keributan! *Plak!* "k-kau ini jangan mengagetkanku pagi-pagi begini!"

Hankyung lantas terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mendengarkan lagu yang mengalun di satu telinganya. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah. Ia sedikit tercekat… dan melirik jahil ke arah Heechul.

"Mwo ah?" tanya Heechul sedikit kesal.

"Chullie-ah… kau… suka lagu ini?" tanya Hankyung sambil senyum-senyum gaje. Melihatnya, Heechul jadi salah tingkah.

"M-mworago?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Aa~ beberapa hari yang lalu saat Sungmin menyanyikan lagunya, kau bilang membosankan. Tapi ternyata… sekarang kau malah mendengarkannya." Kata Hankyung yang berhasil membuat Heechul mati kutu.

"Me-memangnya kenapa! A-aku kan juga ingin tahu seberapa bagusnya, sih, lagu ini sampai-sampai kau dan Sungmin bisa menyukainya!"

Hankyung berhasil tertawa lepas mendengar alasan sahabatnya itu, dan Heechul hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tapi, mendengar suara tawa Hankyung yang khas membuat Heechul tersenyum kecil.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Heechul sambil menoleh ke arah laut. Hankyung berhenti tertawa dan mulai tersenyum.

"Ryeowook dan Sungmin yang memberitahuku." Katanya sambil menatap laut. "ah! Sejak kapan kau suka kemari pagi-pagi?" Hankyung menoleh ke arah namja cantik di sebelahnya.

"Entahlah… setiap melihatmu kemari, aku jadi ingin mencobanya juga." Heechul melirik ke arah Hankyung sambil tersenyum. "ternyata menyenangkan juga." Hankyung yang mendengarnya hanya bisa mengangguk dan ber-ooo-ria.

"Ternyata aku berhasil menularimu, ya. Hahaha!" lagi-lagi Hankyung kembali tertawa. Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng.

Setelah asyik duduk-duduk beberapa menit di pantai, Heechul tiba-tiba berdiri dan membersihkan pantatnya yang penuh dengan pasir putih.

"Eh? Mau ke mana?" refleks, Hankyung mendongak.

"Ayo… ikut saja! Kajja!" Heechul segera meraih tangan kokoh Hankyung dan menariknya. Hankyung nampak kelabakan saat tangan putih nan halus milik Heechul menarik tubuhnya sekuat tenaga. Heechul membawa Hankyung berlari menuju pinggir pantai. Rambut lurus Heechul tersentak-sentak seiring hentakan kaki yang ia ciptakan. Sesekali ia tertawa cerah. Hankyung yang melihatnya serentak terkesima. Wajah Heechul yang sudah putih terlihat bersinar terkena pantulan sinar matahari yang mulai terik-teriknya.

"Hankyung-ah…" panggil Heechul yang tengah berdiri menatap laut lepas di sisi Hankyung.

"Ne?" jawab Hankyung sambil menoleh. Heechul terdiam. Menatap lekat lawan bicaranya itu. Agak lama dan intens. Tapi kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Hankyung hanya terheran-heran sambil mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali.

"Waeyo?" tanya Hankyung dengan wajah babo.

"Hankyungie… wajahmu benar-benar berantakan! Dengan rambut yang berantakan pula!" kata Heechul jujur. Heechul… kau terlalu blak-blakan! Hankyung terbelalak saat mendengarnya, sementara Heechul masih tertawa. Tiba-tiba, terbesit pikiran jahil di kepala Hankyung.

"Apa kau bilang…?" serunya sambil meraih tubuh langsing Heechul dan menggelitikinya. Heechul awalnya sangat tercekat dan meronta-ronta karena geli. Tawanya makin keras dan terdengar renyah di telinga. Hankyung jadi makin agresif mengerjai hyungnya itu. Sesekali Heechul lepas dan berlari menjauh. Hankyung pun ikut mengejarnya.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya sepasang sahabat dekat itu menghabiskan beberapa waktunya untuk bermain di pantai ini. Saling kejar-kejaran, bermain air, saling lempar pasir hingga baju mereka kotor, membangun istana pasir yang selalu gagal karena disapu ombak, atau sekedar berjalan menyusuri pinggir pantai sambil bergandengan tangan. Angin darat yang berhembus kencang membuat rambut mereka susah diatur, menjadi berantakan. Suara tawa terdengar samar dari mulut mereka. Tertawa hingga kepala tersentak ke atas, hingga perut terasa geli. Tak peduli teriknya matahari dan butiran-butiran air laut yang menyiprat ke tubuh mereka. Bila melihat cara berteman mereka, semua orang pasti iri. Bahkan untuk orang yang benar-benar awam, mereka pasti mengira mereka adalah pasangan kekasih.

Eh? Pasangan kekasih? Benarkah?

Dalam hati, mereka juga berpikir seperti itu. Andai hubungan mereka bisa lebih dari itu. Walaupun mereka belum mengetahui isi hati satu sama lain, tapi setidaknya, mereka sudah membuat rambu-rambu walau masih samar. Bisakah hubungan mereka tercipta lebih dari ini? Entahlah… hanya mereka yang bisa memastikan, bukan?

.

.

Suasana dorm Super Junior kini sudah ramai bukan main. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Ditambah lagi, beberapa menit yang lalu, Henry Lau dan Zhou Mi datang berkunjung. Bisa bayangkan seberapa ramainya, kan? Mereka saling bercanda dan berbagi cerita. Belum lagi yang usil dan sok narsis. Terkadang kelakuan mereka seperti anak-anak dan gajenya minta ampun.

Pagi ini juga, Ryeowook sedang mood-moodnya masak. Berbagai masakan sudah tersedia di meja makan sedari tadi. Satu per satu member datang menuju meja makan saat hidungnya mengendus bebauan yang membuat perut mereka meronta-ronta.

"Li Xu ge, masak apa kau pagi ini? Baunya enak sekali…" tanya maknae Super Junior M dengan nada-nada imut bin unyu *PLAK!*.

"Ya! Ya! Jangan berebut mengambil masakanku!" seru Ryeowook dari dapur. Mau bagaimana lagi… para member yang sudah kelaparan segera menyerbu meja makan minus Hankyung, Siwon, dan Kibum yang masih tenang-tenang di ruang tengah, dan Leeteuk yang entah kemana. Sungmin yang sedari tadi membantu dongsaengnya itu memasak, lantas sigap mencegah para hyungdeul dan dongsaengdeulnya mendekat lebih jauh ke meja makan.

"Eeeh! Jangan main serobot! Semua kebagian, koook!" serunya panik. Melihat dongsaeng aegyonya itu kesulitan menangani serbuan para kanibal kelaparan *dihajar oppadeul yang nyerbu meja makan* itu, Leeteuk lantas turun tangan.

"Ya! Kalian semua! Lebih baik kalian duduk dari pada main serabutan pagi-pagi begini!" bentaknya. Waduuh… kalau sudah begini… Leeteuk bisa galak juga, ya? *ditampol*. Mendengar bentakan sang leader, semua langsung diam seperti anak anjing yang lucu dan imut. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, mereka juga langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing menghadap meja makan.

Disamping itu, Sungmin dan Ryeowook cuma melongo, sesekali berpandang-pandangan melihat reaksi kakak tertua mereka yang pagi-pagi begini sudah meledak-ledak. Waah… pasti ada apa-apanya nih… *pasang tampang serius* ==

.

.

Sesuai kata manajer, hari ini adalah jadwal para anggota Super Junior untuk melakukan Fans signing dan tanda tangan, plus Zhoumi dan Henry. Aah… dua namja China itu… baru saja sampai Korea, sudah dapat job dadakan. Yaah… sabar, ya… *dicincang Henry n Zhoumi*.

Sebelum pukul 11, mereka harus sudah siap dan masuk ke van untuk segera meluncur ke TKP *lho?*. Semuanya ribut kesana-kesini. Lari dari kamar satu ke kamar lain untuk menyiapkan barang-barang yang akan dibawa. Emang dasar anak-anak SuJu yang kadang suka tidur di kamar hyungdeul atau dongsaengdeulnya, alias suka numpang tidur di kamar lain dan membawa barang-barang pengantar tidur mereka seperti bantal, guling, mp3, ponsel, bahkan beberapa potong pakaian mereka di kamar lain, alhasil mereka harus memunguti mereka dari kamar-kamar tersebut. Beberapa member juga ribut karena salah satu barang kesayangannya yang akan dibawa hilang atau keselip entah dimana.

Entahlah author edan nan sarap ini bisa membayangkan betapa ributnya dorm Super Junior dalam suasana hiruk-pikuk bak pasar ini atau tidak. Gimana gak hiruk-pikuk, coba? 15 orang campur aduk di sono! DX *dipancung seketika* *mati* *hidup lagi*

Ehem! Mulai, deh, bahasanya ngelantur. Bek tu de stori, nyooow~

Sambil menunggu member yang lain bersiap-siap, beberapa member geje *digeplak* seperti Kang In, Eunhyuk, Donghae dan Heechul nampak asyik duduk-duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Mereka sedang asyik memperagakan beberapa adegan drama di tv yang mereka lebih-lebihkan. Beberapa member yang tak sengaja melihatnya akan segera memegang perut mereka masing-masing karena sakit akibat tertawa yang tidak ketulungan. Tidak ketinggalan Kibum yang aslinya pendiam dan dingin. Pernah lihat Kibum ketawa terbahak-bahak? Author aja juuuaraaaaaaaaaang… banget == *heh! A-nya kurang banyak, noh!*. Eunhyuk dan Kang In juga sok mempraktekkan kungfu dan karate Hankyung dan Sungmin sebagai bahan candaan. Tapi, baru beberapa detik, Eunhyuk kalah telak dan berhasil dijatuhkan, ditambah lagi kaki besar Kang In menahan tubuh kurusnya. Oogh!

Donghae dan Heechul yang tadi baru saja selesai mempraktekkan adegan sepasang kekasih yang bertemu lagi setelah sekian lama, yang terus lari-lari di pantai dengan adegan slow motion yang super duper alay langsung saja menyembur mereka dengan tawa yang terbahak-bahak sampai nyungsep di sofa.

Tapi, baru beberapa menit mereka berhasil membuat suasana dorm menjadi hangat, seruan Leeteuk kembali membahana.

"Yak! Sudah waktunya. Kita berangkat sekarang!" katanya sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Yes, Sir!" jawab dongsaengdeulnya serempak. Leeteuk nyaris melompat mendengarnya. Satu tangannya mengelus dada. Wajahnya memasang tampang tak percaya.

.

.

Acara fans signing berlangsung sukses. Para fans berdatangan hingga beberapa gelombang. Jujur saja, para member merasa lelah, tapi mereka senang bisa menyenangkan fans-fansnya. Di sini juga, terjadi komunikasi langsung antara fans dan sang artis sendiri, walaupun hanya sebentar. Meskipun begitu, para fans sangat senang dan bisa diprediksikan, malam harinya, mereka bakal susah tidur. Yaaah… kau tahu sendiri, kan? Acara seperti inilah yang paling ditunggu-tunggu para fans!

Hanya di acara inilah, sang fan bisa meminta sesuatu dari sang idola. Yang paling sering adalah pelukan dan foto bersama selain tanda tangan, tentunya. Tapi, permintaan seperti itu sering sekali di tolak karena masalah durasi. Fans sebanyak itu tidak mungkin mendapatkan satu pelukan masing-masing dari sang idola, kan? Bisa-bisa, pulang-pulang, mereka langsung sakit otot atau bahkan tidur seharian karena lelah!

Di sini, Ryoewooklah yang paling tidak bisa menolak kemauan fansnya. Jika ada fans yang minta dipeluk, ia akan langsung berdiri dan memeluknya. Melihat itu, Heechul langsung berdiri dan menghentikan sang Eternal Maknae tersebut. Yaa… mau bagaimana lagi. Durasi, dong… durasi!

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh begitu terus, Wookie-ah! Kalau kau terus memeluknya, itu akan menjadi kebiasaan!" bentaknya. Ryeowook tersentak dan langsung saja ciut. Beberapa member yang duduk di dekat Ryeowook dan Heechul juga ikut kaget. Dengan serempak, mereka menoleh ke arah Heechul dan Ryeowook dengan tampang terkejut dan sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata.

"Heechul-ah… jangan begitu… Ryeowook kaget, tuh." Celetuk Hankyung yang duduk tepat di sebelah Heechul sambil tersenyum lembut. Heechul menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu. Ia ingin menyangkal, tapi tak bisa. Hankyung hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Sementara Yesung yang duduk di sebelah Ryeowook hanya bisa mengelus pundak rekannya itu. Hyaa… Heechul terlalu terbawa emosi, sih… dan, setelah kejadian itu, para fans tak berani lagi meminta pelukan terlalu sering.

Ternyata, para member Super Junior tak hanya jahil pada rekan-rekannya saja, tapi juga dengan fans-fansnya. Tak jarang juga para fans yang merasa kesal dijahili oleh mereka. Tapi, dari situlah tercipta hubungan antar artis dan fans yang lebih berkesan hangat dan tidak canggung.

Selesai dari acara fans singning, aktivitas para member Super Junior secara individu tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Leeteuk, Heechul dan Eunhyuk masih harus memandu acara radio gawangan mereka, Kibum masih harus syuting, dan beberapa member masih disibukan masalah di kantor agensi dan diberbagai tempat. Sedangkan yang memang sudah tidak ada jadwal, mereka langsung kembali ke dorm, atau bahkan jalan-jalan sebentar. Matahari mulai condong ke barat, menciptakan bayangan menjadi lebih panjang. Heechul menatap langit jingga dengan tatapan lelah sambil mendengus. Yaa… tanda kalau ia sudah lelah. Hankyung mengetahui itu dari jauh. Ia hanya bisa menghela napas sambil tersenyum ikut prihatin.

.

.

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka 23.15 malam. Suasana dorm yang seharian ini ramai bukan main, kini mendadak sepi. Para member sudah terlelap dan terbang ke alam mimpi. Malam ini, Zhou Mi dan Henry menginap di dorm. Lampu-lampu di beberapa ruangan sudah dipadamkan.

Walaupun semua sudah banyak yang terlelap, tapi masih saja ada yang terjaga. Seorang namja berambut hitam setengkuk sedang duduk di bangku balkon dorm. Memang sengaja agar bisa melihat bulan yang kini sedang purnama. Bukan hanya itu, bintang juga bertaburan malam ini. Cahayanya masuk ke dorm dengan mulus melalui celah-celah jendela dan pintu balkon yang terbuka. Dengan bertemankan secangkir cappucino, ia menghabiskan waktu di balkon sendirian. Sesekali, ia memandangi langit hitam yang kini terang benderang.

Kim Heechul baru saja memasuki dorm. Ia baru saja selesai siaran radio dimana dia menjadi DJnya. Wajahnya yang tadi kusut dan lelah, perlahan kembali cerah ketika ia mendapati sang sahabat masih terjaga, walaupun ia juga berpikir kenapa dia belum tidur jam segini.

"Hankyungie?" panggilnya seraya menghampirinya.

"Oh, Heechul hyung?" Hankyung mendongak menatap hyungnya itu. "kau sudah pulang?"

Heechul mengangguk samar. "Aiish… kau ini. Kenapa belum juga tidur? Apa kau tidak kelelahan?" tanya Heechul prihatin.

"Aah… kau seperti tidak tahu aku saja." Hankyung terkekeh. Heechul hanya mendesah sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah ganti baju dan membersihkan diri, Heechul ikut bergabung dengan Hankyung, tak lupa dengan secangkir teh hitam. Ia tidak mau minum cappucino atau kopi. Bisa-bisa, dalam keadaan yang sangat melelahkan begini, tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Itu tidak baik untuk tubuhnya. Heechul duduk di samping kiri Hankyung sambil menaruh cangkir di pangkuannya. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan menatap langit malam. Begitu juga dengan Hankyung. Sepi menyergap keduanya. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Malam ini terasa tenang sekali, ya?" tiba-tiba Heechul bersuara. Hankyung menoleh.

"Jeongmalya? Biasanya juga seperti ini, kok." Jawab Hankyung setengah terkekeh.

"Kau kan memang suka keluar malam!" Heechul langsung cemberut. Hankyung hanya tertawa. Sejenak, mereka terdiam.

"Entah kenapa… aku ingat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu." Heechul berkata lirih. Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir ranumnya. Hankyung tercekat dan menoleh ke arah namja cantik di sampingnya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Hankyung sekenanya.

"Hmm… aku benar-benar tak menyangka akan mendapat teman sepertimu. Orang yang berasal dari China, yang nekat datang ke Korea tanpa modal bahasa yang baik. Ini pertamakalinya aku mempunyai teman dari luar negeri." Heechul menatap lekat dongsaeng yang umurnya hanya beda setahun itu sambil tersenyum. Hankyung hanya tertegun.

"Tapi, tak kusangka kau bisa melewati masa-masa canggungmu dan bisa berbahasa Korea dengan lancar, walaupun logat Beijingmu itu masih kental. Ahahaha!" Heechul tertawa renyah.

"Itu semua juga berkatmu, Heechul hyung…" kata Hankyung menyambung perkataan Heechul. "berkatmu, aku jadi bsia berbicara bahasa Korea, walaupun sedikit kesulitan dalam mengatakannya." Hankyung memeletkan lidahnya sedikit. Heechul hanya tertawa.

"Kau juga unik, Heechul hyung…" kata Hankyung sambil menatap Heechul.

"Mwo? Jeongmalya?" mata Heechul berbinar.

"Ne… kukira, karena sifatmu yang susah ditebak, aku tak akan bisa akrab denganmu. Tapi, kenyataannya malah sebaliknya. Karena keunikanmu itu, aku jadi merasa nyaman di sisimu." Hankyung menatap lurus ke depan. Heechul terpana sejenak dengan perkataan Hankyung tadi.

"Kau selalu bisa membuatku tertawa dengan tingkahmu yang lucu dan berlebihan ketika bercanda, kau selalu bisa membuatku mengerutkan kening dengan berbagai pemikiran tak terdugamu, kau juga selalu bisa mengerti perasaanku. Walaupun terkadang kau memang gampang sekali marah di saat-saat tertentu, tapi bagiku, kau begitu melengkapiku." Mendengar itu, wajah Heechul langsung memerah seketika. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya karena malu.

"Heechul hyung? Waeyo?" tanya Hankyung ketika menyadari ada keanehan di wajah Heechul.

"G-gwaenchanayo…" Heechul berusaha bersikap sewajar mungkin sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "ya… Hankyungie. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, bukan… kau tidak harus memanggilku dengan embel-embel 'hyung'. Arra?"

"Aa… arraseo, hyung… tapi, entah kenapa… rasanya canggung dan kaku kalau aku terus-terusan memanggilmu dengan nama saja. Sedangkan yang lainnya memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'hyung'. Rasanya tak adil bagiku. Tapi, disaat-saat tertentu, aku juga suka memanggilmu dengan nama akrab, kan?" jelas Hankyung.

"A-aa… arraseo, arraseo. Terserah lau mau memnaggiku apa. Yang penting, kau boleh memanggiku hanya dengan nama saja. Masalah kau mau memanggilku dengan 'hyung', itu terserah kau. Aku menerima semuanya." Heechul memahami. Hankyung yang saat itu mendengar persetujuan dari sang hyung pun tak bisa menyembunyikan kesenangannya. Ia dengan tiba-tiba menyerobot pundak Heechul dan mendekapnya sambil terus berkata 'terimakasih hyung!'. Heechul yang pastinya tersentak bukan main hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil sesekali memberontak. Tapi, ia pun hanya pasrah saat Hankyung meletakkan kepalanya di pundak lebarnya. Walaupun Heechul sedikit malu dan salah tingkah.

Mereka untuk sementara terdiam dalam posisi seperti itu, menikmati semilir angin malam yang berhembus sambil menatap bintang-bintang yang berkelip-kelip bagai berlian di langit hitam. Hingga akhirnya, salah satu dari mereka tercekat karena melihat sesuatu.

"AH!" pekik Heechul seraya menegakkan kepalanya. "kau lihat tadi, Han? Apa kau lihat tadi ada bintang jatuh?" medengar perkataan Heechul, Hankyung ikut tercekat dan segera membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Jinjja? Dimana? Dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya…" cerocos Hankyung begitu antusias.

"Aaiish… sayang sekali! Andaikan tadi aku sempat memanjatkan sebuah keinginan." Rutuk Heechul sambil merengut.

"Keinginan? Ahahaha! Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja percaya dengan hal seperti itu, hyung. Memang… apa keinginanmu?" tanya Hankyung pada akhirnya.

"Ck, kau ini! keinginanku…" Heechul menerawang jauh. "aku ingin kita semua bisa terus bersama selamanya. Atau paling tidak… sampai kita tua nanti." Kata Heechul dengan suara lembut. Hankyung hanya terdiam mendengarkan.

"Aa… seperti kata Leeteuk hyung." Hankyung teringat sesuatu. Sementara Heechul mengangkat sebelah alisnya karena perkataannya mirip perkataan teman sebayanya.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, hyung… Leeteuk hyung pernah bilang, walaupun kita nanti sudah tua, sudah kakek-kakek berumur 80 tahun pun, kita tetap Super Junior 15!" kata Hankyung sambil memamerkan kelima jarinya. Heechul tersenyum.

"Geurae? Sudah 4 tahun kita bersama meniti karier. Banyak suka-duka kita jalani bersama. Yang awalnya saling canggung dan kaku, sekarang sudah seperti anggota keluarga sendiri. Rasanya lucu, ya?" Heechul menerawang ke depan. "aku tak ingin berpisah dengan yang lainnya… juga dirimu, Hankyung-ah." Katanya lirih sambil menoleh ke arah Hankyung, kemudian menatap ke depan lagi sambil menyeruput tehnya, lalu melektakkannya di atas meja.

Mendengar itu, Hankyung merasa tertegun. Ia diam-diam menatap hyungnya itu lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba saja, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Malam ini… Heechul terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Wajah sendu dan tatapan mata Heechul yang sayu malam ini begitu menyentuh hatinya. Hankyung menatap Heechul lekat dengan tatapan sayu yang bisa membuat semua wanita klepek-klepek *plak!*. Dihilangkannya jarak antara dirinya dan sahabatnya itu. Mungkin ini saatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Heechul setelah sekian lama. Selama ini ia hanya bisa menyimpan perasaannya, hanya bisa menatap kagum orang yang ia sukai diam-diam. Walaupun sesekali, ia berkata blak-blakan tentang pendapatnya akan Heechul. Memuji kesempurnaannya. Tapi kini ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk terus bermain kucing-kucingan seperti ini. Ia harus mengatakan dan membuat Heechul tahu… kalau dia mencintainya.

"Heechul hyung." Panggilnya singkat.

"Ne?" jawab Heechul tanpa menoleh. Hankyung terdiam. Bisakah ia mengatakan pernyataan ini? Ia sempat ragu untuk mengaku kalau dia menyukai namja berambut cokelat di sampingnya itu. Tidak! Ini harus dikatakan! Saat-saat inilah yang begitu ia nantikan!

"Umaku aisete… imasuka?" katanya yang diambil dari sebuah lirik lagu yang ia sukai. Saat mendengar perkataan itu, secara mendadak, Heechul menoleh. Tunggu. Apakah ia mengerti arti kata-kata itu? Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti, ia tersentak mendengarnya. Tapi, ia lebih tersentak lagi ketika ia mengetahui wajah Hankyung sudah tinggal beberapa centi di hadapannya. Kedua tangan Hankyung yang lebar perlahan bertengger di pipi Heechul dengan sentuhannya yang lembut, dan beberapa detik kemudian, kedua belah bibirnya menyentuh bibir ranum Heechul. Heechul sukses membelalakan kedua matanya. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Wajahnya juga memerah seketika. Tapi, itu semua teralihkan dengan sentuhan bibir Hankyung yang berhasil membuat Heechul melayang. Ciuman lembut yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Semenit kemudian, Hankyung melepas ciumannya.

"Saranghaeyo, hyung…" kata Hankyung penuh keyakinan. Dengan susuah payah, Heechul mencoba menatap kedua bola mata Hankyung. Jantungnya masih berdegub kencang. "bolehkah aku mencintaimu?" tanya Hankyung yang berupa arti dari kalimat pengakuannya yang pertama. "aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Kau tak harus menjawabnya sekarang, hyung." Lanjutnya bijak sambil tersenyum lembut. Saat mendengar itu, Heechul bingung arus menjawab apa. Entah kenapa… rasa ragu mulai menyelimutinya. Padahal, pengakuan ini yang begitu ia nantikan setelah sekian lama. Dan begitu beruntungnya ia saat orang yang ia sukai ternyata juga menyukainya. Rasanya ingin berteriak sekeras mungkin saat itu juga.

Melihat cangkir-cangkir di meja sudah kosong, Hankyung bermaksud untuk membawanya ke dapur. Tapi, beberapa saat setelah melangkah, tangannya ditahan dan ditarik oleh Heechul. Secepat kilat, Heechul mencium pipi Hankyung.

"Heechul hyung?" tanya Hankyung seraya menolehkan kepalanya, seakan menginginkan penjelasan. Lama Heechul terdiam. Tapi kemudian sepatah-dua patah kata keluar dari mulutnya.

"Na-nado sarangahe… Hankyung-ah…" jawabnya terbata-bata. Wajahnya merah karena menahan malu.

.

.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbangun dari ritual malamnya yang sudah berhasil membawanya ke alam mimpi. Sialnya, mimpi yang ia alami harus terputus karena Tuhan membangunkannya. Tenggorokkan Kyuhyun terasa kering, jadi ia harus minum secepat mungkin. Dengan malas dan masih terkantuk-kantuk, ia pun keluar kamar dan berjalan ke dapur.

Selama perjalanan ke dapur, Kyuhyun mengalami beberapa masalah. Karena lampu ruangan yang sudah banyak yang dimatikan, ia jadi sering menabrak beberapa perabotan dorm. Untung ia tidak terjatuh dan terantuk perabotan tersebut. Sambil terkantuk-kantuk, sesekali ia bergerutu tak jelas. Saat melewati ruang tengah, ia melihat pintu balkon terbuka dan ada dua orang di balkon. Kyuhyun berusaha memperjelas pengelihatannya. Dan setelah beberapa detik, Kyuhyun mendefinisikan kedua orang itu adalah hyungdeulnya, Heechul dan Hankyung. Emang dasar Kyuhyun yang suka penasaran dan usil, dia pun berniat untuk menguping pembicaraan para hyungnya itu di balkon. Dengan bersembunyi di balik tirai jendela, Kyuhyun pun asyik menguping.

"Saranghaeyo, hyung…"

Kyuhyun terperanjat saat mendengar perkataan itu meluncur dari bibir Hankyung yang baru saja mencium bibir Heechul. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang lebay, Kyuhyun mengkespresikan keterkagetannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, Heechul juga menjawab. Melihat mereka saling bertukar kata cinta, antena di kepala Kyuhyun berhasil menangkap sinyal kalau mereka resmi jadian. Dengan begitu, tidak usah ditanya lagi, setelah ini, akan ada pajak jadian dari mereka berdua! Tiba-tiba, dengan PDnya Kyuhyun muncul secara tak diundang.

"Eciyeee… ada yang jadian niyee… asyiiikk! Basok bakal ada pajak jadian!" serunya keras. Untung tidak kena gampar tetangga-tetangga karena tidurnya terganggu akibat suara Kyuhyun yang keras. Hankyung dan Heechul—yang sangat kaget pastinya—serasa hampir melompat dan jantungnya copot saat mendedgar seruan sang maknae. Heechul yang memang gampang emosi, segera saja menyembur Kyuhyun dengan berbagai umpatan. Dan terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara evil dan penggila kucing itu. Secara refleks, Heehcul kembali menyalakan lampu-lampu ruangan yang tadinya dimatikan agar mempermudah untuknya mengejar Kyuhyun.

"YA! Maknae setan kurang ajar! Beraninya kau mengagetkanku!" seru Heechul.

"Hyaaa! Ternyata Heechul lebih evil ketimbang akuuu!" seru Kyuhyun sembari berlari. Heechul makin kesal karena dirinya tidak dipanggil 'hyung' oleh dongsaeng terkecilnya itu.

"KYUHYUUUNNN!" teriaknya yang berhasil membuat beberapa member terbangun dan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ya! Kalian bisa tidak tenang sedikit!" seru mereka kesal secara bersamaan. Mendnegar itu, Heechul dan Kyuhyun segera berhenti dan meminta maaf. Apalagi setelah melihat raut wajah sang leader yang auranya sudah gelap-gelap mengerikan. Heechul dan Kyuhyun langsung bungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf. Sementara Hankyung masih berdiri di ambang pintu balkon. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng heran.

"Dasar mereka beruda itu." katanya.

Esoknya, sudah tak bisa dipungkiri oleh Heechul dan Hankyung yang sudah ketahuan jadian, dan harus membayar pajak jadian kepada 13 member lainnya. Walaupun rasanya juga menderita, tapi mereka senang karena bisa membahagiakan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tapi, pembalasan dendam Heechul kepada Kyuhyun yang semalam tidak tercapai karena sudah keburu ditegur, kini benar-benar terlaksana. Dan… siang itu juga, suara pekikan pilu dari Kyuhyun terdengar sampai sudut-sudut dorm Super Junior.

"ANDWAAAEEE! DX DX"

.

.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya selesai~~ fiuuh… mianhae karena publishnya luama. Maklum saia baru saja selesai UTS dan banyak tugas sekolah. Sekalin itu juga saia lagi bad mood n capek banget. Jadi rada'-rada' lelet buat ngelanjutin. Tapi, sekarang udah selesai kok. Buktinya udah publish *nyaialah!*. Aa… iya. Buat judul chapter dan salah satu dialog Hankyung, saia sengaja ambil dari lirik lagunya YUI yang Goodbye days. Habis, saia bener-bener mampet ide buat kasih judul apa. Hehehe.. ^^'a. Makasih buat yang sudah baca dan review… saia balas lewat PM aja ya… itupun kalau saia sempet *dibacok*. Yang penting saia udah mengucapkan terimakasih buat kalian-kalian yang bersedia baca dan review. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata atau tulisan yang tidak berkenan di hati. Saa… yoreobun! Sekali lagi mohon reviewnya yaa… Tinggalkan jejak kalian dan klik tombol di bawah! XD

Ms. Simple :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, SMent and themselves.

Pair: Hankyung x Kim Heechul and other members of Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: Typo(s), abal, gaje, bahasa berubah-ubah (?), mengandung efek samping yang berbahaya (?) semi-canon, de-el-el.

Author's song list: Bebas_Andhika Pratama, Teman Setiaku_Nia AFI, Ways of Breaking Up_Kyuhyun Super Junior

Enjoy this ^^

.

.

**Believe And Promise**

.

.

**Chapter 5: I'm Free!**

Musim gugur hampir tiba. Daun-daun sudah mulai berguguran. Udara yang tadinya cukup panas dan terik, perlahan mulai mendingin dan sejuk.

Masih seperti biasa, suasana kota Seoul tak pernah berubah. Di setiap jam, kota metropolitan ini selalu ramai dan padat. Apa lagi hari ini adalah hari libur umum. Sinar matahari yang hangat mulai membelai kulit. Membuat jiwa bersemangat.

Suasana dorm Super Junior sudah gaduh sedari tadi. Langkah kaki berlari-lari mulai terdengar. Seruan-seruan dan tawa juga mulai terdengar. Entahlah bagaimana tanggapan para tetangga akan keributan ini, belum lagi yng pagi-pagi sudah bikin ulah. Baru saja Leeteuk mendapat telepon bahwa tetangga sebelah merasa terganggu. Sang Angel Leader sudah berusaha menenangkan para dongsaengnya itu, tapi malah kewalahan sendiri. Baru saja terdengar lengkingan pilu dari kamar Eunhyuk. Rupa-rupanya sang Eternal Maknae, Ryeowook yang baru saja selesai memasak sarapan untuk para member kumat lagi jahilnya. Ia masuk ke kamar orang paling lemah se-Super Junior itu dan berniat untuk membangunkan hyungnya itu. Tapi, setelah berkali-kali dicoba, Eunhyuk tak kunjung bangun. Muncullah niat setan di otak polos Ryeowook. Sambil pinjam evil smilenya Kyuhyun, Ryeowook pun menjalankan aksinya.

"Hyung…" Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh kurus Eunhyuk sambil memohon.

"Mwoya, Wookie… aku masih ngantuk…" Eunhyuk menepis tangan Ryeowook perlahan.

"Hyung. Aku mau tanya." Tiba-tiba nada bicara Ryeowook berkesan serius. Eunhyuk yang memang gampang terbawa akhirnya berusaha berbalik.

"Ne?" tanya Eunhyuk setengah tidak ikhlas.

"Tadi, Heebum habis masuk kamar hyung, ya?" tanya Ryeowook yang masih bernada serius.

"Heee?" entah kenapa Eunhyuk seperti gak konek. Ryeowook sempet sweatdrop sesaat.

"Masa' sih? Bukannya dia nempel terus, ya, sama Heechul hyung?" Eunhyuk malah tanya balik. Wajahnya masih ngantuk. Ryeowook hanya pasang wajah datar.

"Nyaaa… masa' sih, hyung tidak lihat…?" rengek Ryeowook.

"Eeehh! Beneran deh! Sumprit disamber geledek dah!" pagi-pagi Eunhyuk udah main sumpah-sumpahan. "lagian kenapa kamu mencarinya? Tidak ada angin, kemarin juga tidak hujan badai, tumben banget kamu cari kucing abu-abu itu?" Eunhyuk sewot.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas. "Nah! Kalau begitu… ini apa?" serunya di akhir statemennya sambil melempar benda benyek berwarna cokelat ke wajah Eunhyuk yang masih tidur-tiduran dengan malasnya. Otomatis setelah antena tanda bahaya Eunhyuk menerima sensor, ia pun tersentak hebat ke belakang sambil berteriak dan menepis benda yang dilempar oleh Ryeowook ke arahnya.

"GYAAA!" teriaknya. Setelah sadar benda itu adalah benda menjijikkan—kotoran kucing, walaupun mainan—Eunhyuk langsung berseru jijik sambil menahan air matanya. Mimpi apa dia semalam kok pagi-pagi begini dia dapat hadiah kotoran kucing? Ryeowook hanya tertawa keras hingga terpingkal-pingkal. Kakinya sampai menendang-nendang saking gelinya. Ia tak kuasa menahan air mata kegeliannya, sementara Eunhyuk terduduk dengan mengenaskan di atas kasur sambil gigit ujung selimut. Dadanya naik-turun. Tingkahnya mirip sama anak kecil yang baru ditakut-takuti pakai ulat bulu.

Eunhyuk mulai merasa kesal melihat Ryeowook tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"RYEOWOOOOKKK!"

Tapi, dengan begitu, Eunhyuk pun berhasil dibangunkan. Tepuk tangan buat Ryeowook walaupun kena jitak sang monyet.

Kejahilan Ryeowook tidak berhenti di situ saja. Dia juga menjahili sang leader dengan hal yang sama hingga Leeteuk jerit-jerit sampai hampir nangis. Setelah bosan menjahili dengan kotoran kucing mainan, Ryeowook mulai mendekati sang maknae Super Junior M yang sedang membaca majalah di ruang tengah.

"Henli-ah..." panggilnya sambil duduk di sisi Henry. Henry hanya bergumam. Henry ternyata lbih lengket dengan majalahnya dari pada manusia macam Ryeowook agi ini. Hal itu berhasil membuat Ryeowook melengos kesal.

"Henli-ah... pagi-pagi kok cuek, siihh..." kata Ryeowook merajuk. Tangannya pun mulai jahil memainkan dagu Henry. Dengan usil juga, Ryeowook mencabuti jenggot Henry yang baru keluar beberapa helai. Karena kesakitan dan sedikit kesal, Henry berteriak dan spontan menarik tangan Ryeowook yang bertengger di dagunya tadi dan... MENGGIGITNYA! Dan asal kau tahu, gigitan Henry waktu itu bukan main-main. Ryeowook tentu saja tersentak. Ia juga ikut berteriak ketika Henry menggigitnya.

"AAW! HENRRYYYY!"

Di sisi lain, Kyuhyun juga ribut sendiri. Ditangannya tergenggam PSP kesayangannya. Kedua jempolnya memencet tombol-tombol dengan cepat. Terdengar pula suara 'jdes-jdes' dari speaker PSPnya. Wajahnya serius, bahkan lebih terlihat serius daripada saat dia latihan di gedung SM Entertainment.

"AAARRGGH!" serunya sambil satu tangan menepuk jidatnya. Wajahnya begitu kecewa. Entah sudah berapa kali juga dia berseru.

"KYUHYUN! Ini masih pagi! Jangan berisik!" gerutu sang Cinderella dari ruang makan. Benar juga kata Heechul. Ini juga masih pagi, tapi Kyuhyun yang terlalu rajin dengan rutinitasnya untuk bermain game tak dapat dilalaikannya. Sekali saja ia tidak memegang PSPnya, itu sudah seperti bertahun-tahun tidak memainkan PSPnya. Mengerikan, pikiranya. Tapi kali ini, tidak ada ampun lagi untuk sang Maknae Super Junior ini karena Heechul yang pagi ini bersikap seperti ibu tiri telah menyambar PSP Kyuhyun.

"AH!" seru Kyuhyun, masih dengan suara keras. Ia melihat tangan putih Heechul merebut PSPnya dengan cepat.

"Untuk kali ini dan seterusnya, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada PSPmu!" ucap Heechul marah.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun langsung panik. "AAH! ANDWAE HYUUUNG!" rengek Kyuhyun sambil menatap pilu PSPnya yang sudah berlalu bersama Heechul. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mengejar Heechul dan tiba-tiba berlutut. Membuat heechul kaget bukan kepalang karena kakinya dibekap kedua tangan Kyuhyun.

"Heh! Apa-apaan ini?" rutuk Heechul sambil berkali-kali memberontak.

"Hyung aku mohooonn… kembalikan PSPku… aku tak bisa hidup tanpanyaaa…" rengek Kyuhyun pilu. Matanya berkaca-kaca, berhasil membuat Heechul makin terheran-heran.

"Kau itu, ya! Dasar maknae setan! Kalau kau sudah memegang benda laknat ini, kau akan jadi lupa segalanya! Kau jadi malas latihan, kau jadi malas makan, tidur pun kau tidak teratur! Kau mau mati, hah?" gerutu Heechul makin menjadi-jadi. Mamber yang lain hanya terdiam sambil menikmati tontonan gratis yang begitu memilukan itu. Serasa nonton Bawang Merah Bawang Putih, dah! == Dan lagi. Mereka sama sekali tidak berani buat menolong. Poor Kyuhyun… pagi-pagi sudah kena siksa.

"Yak, yak! Sudah cukup ribut paginya!" suara sang leader membahana. Begitu lantang dan tegas. Membuat dua belas kepala di hadapannya menoleh ke arahnya. Karena saking seriusnya Leeteuk, semua jadi bertanya-tanya.

"Wae hyung?" tanya Donghae yang sedang sibuk dengan anjing kecilnya.

"Barusan, manajer kita mengirimiku pesan…" kata Leeteuk menggantung sambil membuka pesan di ponselnya, membuat semuanya menahan napas karena penasaran. Akanakah ada jadwal yang melelahkan hari ini?

"Dia bilang, kita semua tanpa terkecuali… tidak ada jadwal selama dua hari. Dengan kata lain, dua hari ini, kita semua free…" lanjut Leeteuk sambil tersenyum manis. Mendengar itu, dua belas pasang mata sukses terbelalak.

.

.

"BEBAAASS!"

Suara teriakan suka cita terdengar. Suara gemeruduk kaki begitu memekakan telinga. Para anggota Super Junior segera berlari keluar dorm menuju mobil van mereka sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, sesekali juga dengan elompat tinggi. Entah kenapa, mereka begitu senang dan bebas seperti baru keluar dari sangkar yang mengurung mereka selama bertahun-tahun. Karena hari ini jadwal free, mereka bermaksud untuk jalan-jalan walaupun belum keluar dari kawasan Seoul. Berbagai seruan mereka kumandangkan dengan suka cita.

Mobil van membawa mereka ke sebuah taman bermain. Suasana di sekitar taman bermain begitu ramai karena hari ini hari minggu. Penampilan mereka juga begitu biasa walaupun sedikit modis. Banyak orang-orang tak menyadari kedatangan mereka, tapi beberapa juga menyadarinya dan hanya menunjuk-nunjuk mereka sambil memasang tampang kagum. Member Super Junior pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada mereka. Beberapa member asyik memotret suasana taman bermain dengan kamera, tak ketinggalan aksi narsis mereka juga tak tanggung-tanggung. Hankyung menyalakan handycamnya dan merekam semua aktivitas para member yang membuat semua orang iri akan persahabatan mereka yang begitu dekat.

Mereka benar-benar merasa bebas, setidaknya untuk sementara ini. walaupun hanya dua hari, dan hari selanjutnya mereka kembali dijejali berbagai pekerjaan yang terkadang harus pergi ke daerah-daerah jauh, sekalipun itu keluar negeri untuk berbagai promosi dan konser. Tapi, untuk kali ini saja mereka ingin meneriakan kata 'cukup sudah!'. Menyambut hari tanpa semua beban di hati adalah keinginan semua orang. Melepas penat yang sudah menjamur di pikiran dan sering membuat kita pusing dan stres. Bukankah kita juga perlu refreshing?

Para member Super Junior nampak antusias dengan keramaian taman bermain ini. dengan tingkah gejenya, Donghae dan Eunhyuk sempat bermain kuda-kudaan yang hanya diperuntukkan untuk anak-anak di sebuah taman kecil. Sedangkan Yesung dengan sikap autisnya mengambilkan segenggam rumput dan memberikannya pada kuda mainan itu seakan memberinya makanan. Tak lupa ia menyebut kuda itu dengan nama Siwon. Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak, kecuali Siwon yang lantas menempeleng Yesung dengan bercanda dan Kibum yang hanya cengengsan.

Sambil berjalan mengelilingi pelataran taman bermain yang memang luas sekali, beberapa member berselca-ria menggunakan kamera ponsel atau kamera yang mereka bawa. Berbagai ekspresi keren, konyol dan lebay berhasil mereka abadikan dengan kamera tersebut. Berusaja Henry yang saat ini menjabat sebagai maknae di Super Junior M, tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan sukses melihat hasil selca Donghae, Shindong dan Eunhyuk yang menurutnya sangat konyol. Ia tertawa sambil menyentakkan kepalanya ke atas dan memegangi perut.

"Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul, ayo kita naik jet coaster itu!" seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae sambil menunjuk jet coaster yang jaraknya masih jauh dari mereka. Terdengar riuh teriakan histeris para penumpangnya. Leeteuk dan yang lain menoleh ke arah benda yang ditunjuk dua dongsaengnya itu. Seketika tubuhnya membatu, matanya membulat.

"A-apa itu…?" tiba-tiba saja otak pintarnya berubah lelet. Bukan maksudnya Leeteuk tidak mengetahui wahana tersebut. Hanya saja, ia tak percaya dua dongsaeng di depannya mengajaknya menaiki wahana tersebut. Melihatnya saja sudah ngeri, apalagi kalau naik! DX

"Aaiissh… itu jet coaster, hyung! JET COASTER!" seru Eunhyuk dengan tampang ayolah-hyung-jangan-pura-pura-bodoh!

"Sepertinya seru! Aku juga mau naik!" seru Ryeowook yang lantas berlari menghampiri Eunhyuk. Disusul Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Ah! Wo-wookie-ah…" Yesung yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangannya tak bisa menahannya. Ia juga sama dengan Leeteuk. Ia tak suka tempat-tempat tinggi, kau tahu? Sedangkan Hankyung dan Heechul hanya terdiam sembari menatap jet coaster itu.

"Kau yakin mau ikut?" tanya Heechul sambil melirik.

"Entahlah, hyung. Aku sudah gemetar duluan." Jawab Hankyung.

"Si monyet dan si ikan memang benar-benar gila!" gumam Heechul pada akhirnya.

"Ayo, naiiikkk!" belum sempat mereka mengelak, Kang In dan Shindong sudah keburu menarik mereka menuju wahana tersebut. Dengan tersentak bukan main, ditambah lagi kepanikan yang menguasai, Leeteuk, Yesung, Hankyung dan Heechul mau tak mau mengikuti kemauan dua orang berbadan besar itu. Berbagai alasan sudah mereka luncurkan. Tapi, Shindong dan Kang In tidak bisa dilawan.

"Aa… Kang In-ah… a-aku menunggu saja di bawah sambil merekam kalian dari sini. Oh, ayolah… oke?" Leeteuk merajuk.

"Ah, hyung… bilang saja kau mau kabur…" potong Kang In cepat sambil tersenyum mengerikan. Leeteuk langsung ciut. Apa boleh buat…

Di belakang, Siwon hanya bisa tertawa dan Kibum hanya tersenyum. Henry dan Zhoumi hanya menelan ludah.

.

.

"OOMMOOO!" terdengar teriakan keras yang riuh dan kelihatannya muncul dari banyak mulut. Teriakan tersebut melebur bersama seruan yang seakan menyatakan keseruan tersendiri.

"Kau tahu? Ini gilaaa!" teriak salah seorang yang tadi ikut berteriak. Bukan berseru.

"AAAAAAAA!" kini, lima orang berteriak bersamaan.

Sipaa saja yang berteriak di atas? Ya… siapa lagi kalau bukan para member Super Junior yang takut naik jet coaster, Leeteuk, Yesung, Heechul, Hankyung, Henry dan Zhou Mi. Sementara enam namja itu terlihat panik dan seakan tak percaya, Siwon, Kang In, dan Shindong sibuk berseru. Begitu juga dengan pasangan Eunhyuk-Donghae dan Kyuhyun-Sungmin plus Ryeowook yang suaranya terdengar paling cempreng. Sementara Kibum juga ikut berseru, tapi di akhir ia hanya terdiam sambil memasang tampang aneh karena wajahnya tertiup angin yang begitu kencang hingga rambutnya terbang ke belakang.

Jet coster melaju dengan cepat sambil melewati trek-trek yang sempat memacu adrenalin. Berputar, menunjak dan menukik. Hal itu begitu menyenangkan bagi Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sedari tadi sibuk mengarahkan handycam ke mereka yang wajhanya benar-benar berantakan karena angin kencang, juga mengarahkan kamera ke kursi belakangnya, tepat ke arah hyungdeulnya yang senantiasa berteriak panik. Wajah mereka benar-benar aneh. Sesekali bibir mereka ikut bergerak tertiup angin.

"Omonaaa! Bagaimana kalau jet coaster ini berhenti di tengah jalaaann!" teriak Yesung. Mendadak, penyakit parnonya kumat. Ia pernah melihat film yang di situ terdapat adegan dimana sebuah jet coaster dengan banyak penumpang berhenti mendadak di atas. Melihatnya saja, yesung sudah keringat dingin, apalagi sekarang!

"Kalian! Ini sangat seruuu!" seru Kang In disertai seruan 'wuuuhuuu!' dari mulut Shindong.

"ANDWAAEEE!"

Selesai bermain wahana yang memacu adrenalin tersebut, Leeteuk hanya bisa mengelus dada. Jantungnya berdebar cepat dan kencang sekali. Napasnya naik turun. Kbum yang awalnya memnag tidak kuat berputar-putar hanya bisa pucat dan lemas. Siwon yang ada di sisinya dengan khawatir terus menanyakan keadaannya, diikuti Zhou Mi dan Henry. Yesung berhasil muntah di tong sampah terdekat dengan bantuan Ryeowook yang juga ikut khawatir. Eunhyuk dan Donghae malah berseru senang dan terus mengumbar kata; 'seru bangeeet!' sambil berteriak, diikuti Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, juga duo namja berbadan besar, Kang In dan Shindong. Sementara Heechul dan Hankyung hanya membatu di dekat loket tiket.

"Ya! Kalian benar-benar gila! Bagaimana kalau jantungku copot dan mati seketika!" gerutu Leeteuk sambil menjitak kepala Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Aah… hyung. Kau ini berlebihan. Itu tidak akan…" potong Kang In sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Leeteuk ingin sekali menjitak kepala si Rakun itu, tapi tak berani karena nantinya juga dia yang bakal kalah.

"Neyo… sudah cukup ribut-ributnya. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan es krim di kedai dekat sini? Aku tahu kedai es krim mana yang menjual es krim terlezat di taman bermain ini." tiba-tiba, Zhou Mi menengahi.

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk, Heechul dan Donghae bersamaan dengan nada semangat empat-lima. Eh, tumben Heechul ikut nimbrung?

Zhou Mi mengangguk. "Ne. sambil menyembuhkan mabuk Yesung hyung dan Kibum, lebih baik kita makan es krim. Es krim ampuh untuk mengatasi mabuk, lho…" jelas Zhou Mi.

"Kajja! Kita langsung saja ke sana!" Heechul nampak tak sabar. Tangannya sudah gusar menarik-narik tangan Hankyung. Membuat Hankyung kewalahan karena satu tangannya sedang memegangi handycam.

Leeteuk menghela napas. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi melihat sikap dongsaengdeulnya ini yang memang sedikit ajaib dan tidak terduga. Sambil geleng-geleng dengan wajah heran dan senyum terkembang, ia pun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Kajja!"

.

.

Leeteuk, Hankyung, Heechul, Donghae dan Siwon nampak belum menyentuh es krimnya sama sekali. Pandangannya tertuju pada seseorang di hadapannya yang sedari tadi asyik melahap es krimnya dengan cepat. Sesekali mereka terheran-heran dan mengdipkan mata beberapa kali. Sementara orang yang mereka pandangi hanya cuek, atau memang tidak sadar kalau ia sedang dipandangi.

"Eh? Waeyo?" tanya namja tersebut dengan tampang yang polos dan tak berdosa. Di sekeliling mulutnya penuh dengan celemotan es krim strawberry.

"Eunhyuk-ah… makannya pelan-pelan…" kata Leeteuk dengan nada lembut. Donghae hanya geleng-geleng sambil mengambil tissue dan mengelapkannya pada bibir Eunhyuk.

"Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat orang makan es krim secepat dirimu, hyung." Celetuk Siwon dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Mungkin, kau bisa pecahkan rekor dengan ini." Hankyung ikut nyambung. Eunhyuk tiba-tiba cemberut.

"Kau memuji atau mengejek?" kata Eunhyuk yang lantas disambut tawa renyah.

"Hankyung benar, Hyuk! Bisa, ya… kapan-kapan kuajak kau ke turnamen menghabiskan es krim dengan cepat? Aku tak bisa membayangkan kau memboyong beberapa piagam rekor! Ahahahaha!" tawa Heechul menggelegar. Eunhyuk makin meringsut dan bibirnya yang sudah manyun lebih manyun lagi. Hankyung hanya bia melirik ragu ke arah roommatenya itu. Ejekan Heechul memang yang terkenal paling kejam.

Di dalam kedai es krim yang didekor sedemikian rupa sehingga menarik perhatian pengunjung itu, para member Super Junior memesan meja yang dikhususkan untuk banyak orang. Sementara Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan tengah membicarakan Eunhyuk, lain lagi dengan Kang In dan kawan-kawan yang nampak sedang membicarakan hal lain yang kelihatannya seru.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Eunhyuk memesan es krim dengan rasa yang sama. Kini, semua member menatap heran dirinya. Sungmin saja, sedari tadi es krimnya belum habis, tapi Eunhyuk sudah menghabiskan dua gelas es krim, dan yang ini adalah yang ketiga kalinya. Semua sudah kelihatan lelah dan ingin melajutkan perjalanan yang lebih santai, lalu pulang. Tapi, lag-lagi Eunhyuk memesan es krim dan memaksa mereka tinggal lebih lama untuk menungguinya. Melihat itu, Leeteuk agak jengkel. Belum sempat ia melontarkan kata-kata kejengkelannya, Heechul sudah nyembur duluan.

"Ya! Sampai kapan kau akan memesan es krim terus? Kita sudah harus segera kembali ke dorm! Apa kau tidak lelah?" Heechul nyolot. "kalau kau begini terus, kedepannya kau takkan kubolehkan makan es krim strawberry lagi!"

Mendnegar kata-kata itu meluncur dengan pedasnya dari mulut sang Cinderella Galak milik Super Junior itu, suasana mendadak hening. Semua mata dengan ragu menatap ke arah Heechul seakan berkata kau-tahu-apa-yang-barusan-kau-katakan?

Eunhyuk yang tadi sempat terdiam sambil mengemut sendok, kini mendadak berubah mainly. Wajahnya yang tadi cerah ceria, berubah sedih. Bibirnya yang tadi melengkung ke atas, kini mendadak meluncur ke bawah. Kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dengan begini, semua member langusng panik. Ini berarti… Eunhyuk akan menangis!

"Ng… Hyukkie-ah…" Donghae berusaha mencegah. Tapi terlambat. Eunhyuk sudah menangis duluan. Yaa… siapa juga yang tidak merasa kaget jika di saat kau sedang senang-senangnya dan moodmu sedang baik, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mencelamu dengan begitu pedasnya, apa kau tidak sakit hati? Merusak suasana hati sekali, kan? Ya! Eunhyuk kini mulai menangis tersedu. Heechul malah heran sendiri.

"Apa perkataanku salah?" tanyanya dengan tampang tak berdosa. Yaa… bukan Heechul namanya kalau kata-katanya tidak pedas. Ia tidak akan sadar kalau kata-katanya itu sepedas cabai India karena itu memang sudah kebiasaannya. Semua memebr sudah menyerah kalau masalaah ini. Kata-kata pedas Heechul takkan bisa dihentikan.

"Ya, Heechul hyung… kau menyakiti hati Eunhyukkie…" kata Hankyung. "ne, Hyukkie-ah… uljimara…" mendengar itu, Heechul mulai sadar.

"Aah… mianhaeyo, Hyukkie-ah…" Heechul kini menyesal. "aku hanya terbawa emosi…" ia pun mulai ikut menennagkan Eunhyuk. Tangis Eunhyuk terlihat lucu di mata semuanya. Ia menangis seperti anak kecil yang tak sengaja dibentak oleh sang ibu karena kenakalannya yang membuat sang ibu jengkel. Beberapa malah tertawa pelan karena gemas sambil menenangkan Eunhyuk agar berhenti menangis.

Di sisi lain, Hankyung hanya tersenyum lembut melihat Eunhyuk yang masih menangis dikerubuti para member lain yang berusaha menenangkannya, termasuk Heechul.

.

.

Hankyung dan Siwon nampak sibuk memasang tripot kamera di depan kedai es krim, sedangkan yang lain berjejer mengambil posisi.

Ya. Sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan selama liburan ini, mereka ingin mengabadikan momen menarik ini dengan berfoto-ria. Jarang sekali mereka bisa berfoto bersama—lengkap dengan lima belas anggota. Karena kebetulan Siwon membawa tripot kamera, mereka bisa berfoto bersama tanpa susuah payah meminta tolong orang lain.

"Ya! Ya! Sudah selesai belum?" protes Kang In. Siwon meliriknya dengan tak nyaman.

"Yap! Sudah selesai! Kajja, kajja! Kita bersiap!" kata Hankyung sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya.

Serentak semuanya pun ambil posisi. Barisan depan, pasangan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, bersama pasangan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk berjejer dengan berbagai pose. Eunhyuk yang suka berpose unik dan konyol iseng-iseng mencekik leher Donghae, sementara Donghae berekpresi seakan lehernya sakit karena dicekik oleh sahabatnya itu. Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin dan tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi, sementara Sungmin hanya tersenyum tertawa. Dibarisan belakangnya ada Leeteuk, Heechul, Hankyung, Yesung, Ryeowook, Kang In dan Shindong. Yesung merangkul Ryeowook sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, sementara Ryeowook berpose dengan menggembungkan pipinya. Shindong dan Kang In berpose layaknya The Virgin saat di video klipnya, Cinta Terlarang *elah!*. Leeteuk seperti biasa, memamerkan kelima jarinya sambil tersenyum, Heechul yang selalu tersenyum evil, dan di sampingnya Hankyung hanya mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Heechul dan tersenyum lembut. Disamping kanan, Kibum dan Siwon berpose sederhana. Hanya saling melemparkan senyum ke kamera. Di samping kiri, Zhou Mi dan Henry berpose imut layaknya boneka.

"CIIISSS!"

JPREET!

"Yak! Sekali lagi, sekali lagi!" seru Eunhyuk seketika itu. Siwon segera berlari-lari kecil menuju kamera untuk menyetingnya sekali lagi.

"Oke! Once again! Kajja!" Siwon memberi tanda dengan tangannya dan segera kembali ke tempatnya. Dengan sedikit merubah pose dan gaya, mereka berfoto lagi. Saat semua sudah saling bergaya dan melempar senyum dan tawa, tak disangka, tripot kamera terlihat oleng ke samping. Melihat itu, otomatis semuanya tersentak dan saling bertukar kata 'omona!'. Pose mereka beruah segera. Di barisan depan, semua yang tadinya duduk kini mendadak refleks berdiri dan saling mengulurkan tangan hendak mencegah jatuhnya kamera. Leeteuk yang ada di belakangnya hanya bisa memegangi pipinya dengan kedua tangan dan mulutnya mendadak berbentuk O. Hankyung juga refleks maju selangkah hendak berlari menuju kamera, sedangkan Heechul berteriak sambil menunjuk kamera tersebut. Duo Kang In dan Shindong tersentak sambil menjulurkan kedua tangannya dengan panik. Siwon juga ikut panik di bagian samping, sedangkan Kibum hanya membelalakkan mata. Ryeowook berteriak dengan cemprengnya, dan Yesung hanya terkejut dengan wajah babo. Henry menutup kedua matanya, sedangkan Zhou Mi berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Tapi, sesaat sebelum benar-benar ambruk, sang kamera masih bekerja. Tanpa mereka sadari, si kamera berhasil menjepret ekspresi konyol mereka dan akhirnya jatuh.

JPREETT!

.

.

Matahari sudah tenggelam di ufuk barat berjam-jam yang lalu. Kini, langit hitam bertemankan bintang-bintang tanpa bulan. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.30 malam. Lagi-lagi, pada saat itu, para member Super Junior sudah banyak yang terlelap. Hanya tinggal satu member yang masih betah terjaga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan namja China, Hankyung. Ia nampak sedang duduk-duduk di bangku teras. Lampu-lampu taman menyinari dengan temaram. Hankyung nampak sedang memperhatikan sesuatu di tangannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Beberapa lembar foto.

Ya, foto hasil jepretan sedari tadi siang. Liburan tadi sangat seru baginya. Jarang-jarang semua member Super Junior, yang inti maupun yang sub-inti berkumpul dan berlibur bersama. Lembar demi lembar ia ganti. Sesekali ia tertawa pelan melihat beberapa pose konyol yang berhasil ia jepret. Hingga akhirnya berakhir pada sebuah foto yang membuatnya tertegun. Dua buah foto dimana semua anggota berpose dengan ala kadarnya, dan dimana mereka terambil gambarnya dengan pose candid yang tidak disengaja. Ekspresi mereka menampakkan kalau mereka sedang terkejut, termasuk dirinya. Hankyung ingat. Itu ketika sang kamera terjatuh. Untung setelah dicek, tidak ada lecet sedikitpun.

Hankyung memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Ia tersenyum geli melihatnya. Ekspresi mereka di situ sangat pure. Ia kagum melihatnya. Setelah puas memperhatikan foto yang menurutnya unik dan sangat berharga itu, ia pun menempelkannya pada album foto yang tergeletak di meja tepat di depannya. Tangan Hankyung menempelkan foto-foto tersebut satu per satu. Ia tata sesuai urutan. Dari foto mereka saat memasuki gerbang taman bermain, saat di atas jet coaster, di kedai es krim, saat Eunhyuk menangis, hingga foto konyol mereka ketika kamera oleng.

Melihat semua foto-foto tersebut, pikiran Hankyung melayang. Entah kenapa, ia barusaja menyadari kehangatan sebuah persahabatan. Persahabatan yang begitu indah dan bermakna. Yang diisi oleh banyak kisah tentang canda-tawa, tangis, derita, semangat berjuang dan kekompakkan. Ia ingat Heechul pernah berkata padanya, 'Hidup seperti apapun akan kita jalani, asalkan kita bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dan mendengar canda tawa dari seorang sahabat yang kita sayangi.' Kini, sedikit demi sedikit, Hankyung mengerti akan hal itu. Tidak hanya senyum milik sahabat yang ia sayangi, tapi juga senyum dari orang ia cintai.

Setelah semuanya tertempel dengan rapi di atas kertas lengket album, Hankyung tak lupa menambahkan sebuah catatan pendek di bawah foto terakhir mereka sebelum pulang. Ia menulisanya dengan tinta hitam.

'Sahabat selamanya.'

.

.

TBC

A/N: Nyaaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga. Super ngadet nih! DX gomen ne, mian, maafff banget! Tugas anak SMA emang banyak banget! DX

Tapi, akhirnya bisa diselesaikan juga fic ini. Sempet bingung juga buat cari idenya. Saa, yeoreobun! Mohon reviewnya sekali lagi~ XD

Ms. Simple :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, SMent and themselves.

Pair: Hankyung x Kim Heechul and other members of Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: Typo(s), abal, gaje, bahasa berubah-ubah (?), mengandung efek samping yang berbahaya (?) semi-canon, de-el-el.

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Believe And Promise**

.

.

**Chapter**** 6: Little Mistake**

Dua minggu sudah berlalu, tak terasa liburan juga sudah berlalu. Sekarang, jadwal-jadwal baru menanti.

Sudah sejak beberapa jam yang lalu seluruh anggota Super Junior berada di gedung SM Entertainment untuk menjalankan latihan rutin. Dalam waktu dekat, mereka akan mengadakan konser khusus di Tokyo, Jepang untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka berharap, semua anggota bisa ikut tanpa terkecuali.

Untuk mempersiapkan konser tidaklah gampang. Selain latihan, mereka juga masih disibukkan dengan jadwal-jadwal lain seperti tampil di beberapa acara variety show, siaran radio, beberapa promosi, rekaman, pemotretan dan lain-lain. Pekerja seni di Korea memang hampir tidak pernah istirahat dan selalu dipadatkan dengan berbagai jadwal, apalagi artis. Tawaran apapun selalu datang. Mereka hanya manusia biasa, tak dapat mengelakkan rasa lelah yang melanda. Tapi, demi penggemar dan memang itulah pekerjaan mereka, mereka rela berlelah-lelahan. Walaupun terasa melelahkan dan menguras tenaga, hingga rasanya mungkin seperti di neraka, tapi senyum mereka selalu merekah ketika melihat para penggemarnya menyambut mereka dengan semangat.

Kembali pada anggota Super Junior di ruang latihan. Terlihat mereka berlatih koreografi sambil diiringi musik mereka. Karena sebentar lagi mereka juga akan mengeluarkan album baru, latihan jadi diperketat. Pelatih vokal, akting dan koreografi mereka terus menggojlok mereka hingga terlihat sempurna. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang ditegur, bahkan dimarahi. Ya... para pelatih sebenarnya tahu kalau mereka juga pasti kelelahan. Tapi, itulah resiko bagi pekerja seni, terutama artis dan penyanyi seperti mereka.

Kedua belas anggota Super Junior bergerak sesuai iringan lagu sambil menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Dengan gerakan lincah dan dinamis mereka menari sambil menyanyi. Tak peduli peluh sudah berhasil membuat pakaian mereka basah. Sang pelatih koreografi sesekali mencontohkan gerakan demi gerakan sambil menepuk-nepukkan telapak tangannya sesuai ritme lagu, memberi tanda kepada para anak didiknya kapan waktu utnuk berganti gerakan. Walaupun seorang yeoja, tapi suara lantang tak kalah kerasnya dengan irama lagu yang mengalun dari tape di sudut ruangan. Setiap ajarannya tak kalah agresif dengan pelatih namja.

"Yak, yak! Putar ke kanan!" serunya sambil menepukkan tangannya sekali dengan keras. Sambil memperhatikan sikap para anggota Super Junior juga meneliti setiap gerakan mereka apakah sudah benar, sudah lancar, atau malah sebaliknya. Matanya yang tajam dan jelalatan itu selalu berhasil menemukan kesalahan dari setiap gerakan yang dilakukan anak-anak didiknya itu.

"Ya, Ryeowook-ssi! Kenapa kau ketinggalan begitu! Sesuaikan ritmenya! Ritmenya!" serunya sambil menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya. Karena Ryeowook memang mempunyai kelemahan dalam hal koteografi, dia memang paling sering ditegur. Mendengar teguran itu, ia langsung tersentak dan berusaha menyamakan gerakan. Ia terlihat panik dan gelagapan saat ditegur. Tapi, ia sadar teguran itu adalah koreksi baginya, walaupun agak sakit hati juga. Tapi, walaupun sudah berusaha menyesuaikan diri, Ryeowook masih juga tertinggal. Gerakannya memang benar, tapi dia seakan ketinggalan tempo. Belum lagi sang leader yang memang kelihatan kurang sehat hari ini. Ia terkena flu dan menjadikan suaranya sedikit mendnegung dan sumbang.

"Leeteuk-ssi! Perhatikan suara vokalmu! Suaramu selalu sumbang di nada-nada tinggi!" tegur sang pelatih kepada Leeteuk. Dengan tegas ia menjawab teguran sang pelatih dan mencoba memernarkan suaranya yang terkadang sumbang. Sambil terus bergerak dengan kerennya, ia berusaha menyanyikan lagu dengan baik walaupun suaranya sengau.

"Yak! Stop, stop!" seru sang pelatih tiba-tiba. Ia pun mematikan tape dan lagu pun terhenti di tengah jalan. Membuat semua member merasa bersalah.

"Ada apa dengan kalian belakangan ini?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa. Ia berdiri di sebelah meja di mana tape diletakkan sambil berkacak pinggang. "konser sebentar lagi, peluncuran album pun tinggal menghitung bulan. Ada apa dengan kemampuan menari dan menyanyi kalian? Semuanya kacau!" bentak sang pelatih. Semua member tak bisa melawan. Mereka hanya saling berpandang-pandangan dan menunduk. Napas mereka terlihat masih terengah-engah.

Leeteuk dengan hati-hati meminta maaf. "Mi-mianhamnida, noona. Kami akan berusaha untuk semaksimal mungkin..."

"Kau tahu, Leeteuk-ssi? Kau adalah leader di sini. Seharusnya kau mencontohkan hal-hal yang baik pada dongsaengdeulmu! Apa kau tidak tahu? Penampilanmu hari ini menurun sekali! Aku kan sudah bilang, jaga kondisimu!" sang pelatih malah terbawa emosi. Leeteuk sedikit tertekan dengan perkataan sang pelatih. Walaupun ia tahu maksud sang pelatih itu baik.

"M-mianhamnida." Kata Leeteuk sambil menunduk dan menggigit bibir. Ia jadi serba salah hari ini. Di sampingnya, dengan peduli, Kang In menggenggam tangan Leeteuk yang bergetar sambil menenangkannya.

"Dan kau, Ryeowook." Sang pelatih kini menoleh ke arah Ryeowook yang sedari tadi iba melihat Leeteuk dimarahi. Ia pun menoleh cepat ke arah si pelatih.

"N-ne, noona." Jawabnya sedikit terbata.

"Kau sendiri yang tertinggal dalam koreografi ini. Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?" tanya si nona pelatih, yang berhasil membuat Ryeowook tertohok. "aku tidak mau tahu, dua hari lagi kau harus sudah menguasai paling sedikit tiga per empat dari latihan ini. Kalau tidak, kau bisa diminta untuk keluar dari tim inti." Ancam sang pelatih. Ryeowook tentunya terasa sangat tertekan. Dia memang pilar vokal utama di Super Junior, tapi tidak dalam dance dan koreografi. Semua yang mendengar perkataan sang nona pelatih itu juga tidak menduga bakal begitu jadinya. Sebagai lead dancer, Eunhyuk dan Donghae berusaha menenangkan dongsaengnya itu.

"Gwaenchana, Wokkie-ah... aku bersedia mengajarimu jika kau mau..." bisik Eunhyuk sambil mengelus pundak Ryeowook. Bisa dipastikan, tak lama lagi Ryeowook akan menangis.

"Ne... hari ini sampai di sini. Sampai bertemu lagi." Sang pelatih akhirnya mendesah dan segera menyambar tasnya. Semua member membungkukkan badannya sementara sang pelatih berlalu sambil membalas bungkukkan mereka dengan mengangguk. Setelah pelatih itu pergi, tak dapat dihindari lagi, Ryeowook akhirnya menangis di pelukan Yesung yang sedari tadi sibuk menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan. Begitu juga dengan Leeteuk yang sempat terpuruk. Ia juga ikut menitikkan air mata. Sebenarnya, sang pelatih itu bukannya mengancam mereka, tapi lebih memberi dorongan untuk mereka lebih serius lagi dalam melakukan latihan demi sebuah perform. Tapi, kembali lagi ke jadwal. Sebuah grup yang sudah lama menuai karir hingga sesukses ini, mana ada yang tak pernah lepas dari yang namanya jadwal padat? Untuk tidur pun rasanya mustahil, masih ditambah lagi dengan latihan-latihan menuju perform mereka di panggung. Masih juga dituntut untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Mereka juga manusia biasa yang tak pernah luput dari kesalahan. Tapi, begitulah dunia keartisan.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasanya. Matahari terus tenggelam dan terbit, membawa hari-hari baru yang kisahnya tak seorang pun yang tahu sebelumnya. Terkadang, hari baru selalu membawa keragu-raguan. Ya. Itu memang benar.

Seperti biasanya, aktivitas para member Super Junior sudah terlihat sejak pukul 08.00 pagi. Terlihat Ryeowook dan Hankyung sudah sibuk di dapur. Sesekali Leeteuk membantunya. Sungmin sibuk membangunkan member yang masih tertidur.

"Teuki hyung? Kau sudah tidak apa? Kulihat kemarin flumu berat sekali. Apa perlu kubuatkan lemon hangat?" tawar Ryeowook dengan penuh perhatian.

"Aah, gwaenchana, Wookie-ah. Aku tak apa-apa. Aku juga sudah minum obatnya." Leeteuk menolak. "lebih baik, kau jaga sendiri kondisimu. Jangan sampai kelelahan dan sakit." Leeteuk mengelus kepala Ryeowook dengan sayang. Ryeowook hanya menatap Leeteuk dengan tatapan serba salah.

"Teuki hyung..." panggil Ryeowook.

"Ne?"

Ryeowook diam sejenak. "Mianhae... untuk yang waktu itu. Kau jadi kena marah gara-gara aku dan semuanya." Kata Ryeowook sambil menunduk.

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum. "Aniyo, Wookie-ah... pelatih memang benar. Itu resiko seorang leader." Kata Leeteuk bijaksana.

"Tapi kau tertekan, kan, hyung? Aku tahu itu." Ryeowook bersikeras.

"Itu resiko. Untuk kita yang memilih jalan entertain pasti akan mengalami hal semacam itu. Kita akan dituntut untuk bisa menghibur banyak orang secara profesional." Kata Leeteuk bijaksana. Ryeowook hanya mendesah menanggapi tanggapan hyung tertuanya itu.

"Ya! Sarapan sudah siap. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tiba-tiba Hankyung berkata, memecah keheningan. Membuat Ryeowook dan Leeteuk menoleh.

"Sudah siap? Cepat sekali?" tanya Ryeowook dengan polosnya. Hankyung hanya bisa memasang wajah datar.

"Itu karena kau keasyikan ngobrol dengan Teuki hyung!" jawab Hankyung.

"Aah... mianhae, Hankyung hyung..." Ryeowook hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala sambil cengengesan. Sementara Leeteuk hanya tertawa terkikik.

"Hoahm... sarapan kali ini apa?" tiba-tiba dari ruang tengah seorang member dengan julukan Kepala Besar berkata.

"Ne... aku masih mengantuk..." keluh seseorang lagi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Donghae si Fishy. Sela beberapa jeda, terdengar seseorang berteriak dari salah satu kamar. Membuat Ryeowook, Hankyung dan Leeteuk menatap sumber suara itu dengan tatapan horor yang seakan berkata ada-apa-ini-sebenarnya. Benar saja. Lee Sungmin yang mendapat tugas membangunkan member-member yang lain terlihat berbeda dari biasanya pagi ini. Ada apa gerangan? Apakah dia ketularan usilnya Kyuhyun?

Setelah ritual membangunkan member yang terlihat mengerikan itu berakhir, semua akhirnya berhasil dikumpulkan di meja makan. Waktunya sarapaann!

Leeteuk dengan perlahan membagikan jatah makanan dengan seadil-adil mungkin, walaupun sesekali beberapa member masih protes juga. Kalau sudah ruwet, Leeteuk pasti akan membentak dan memarahinya. Kalau sudah begitu, bahkan member yang terkenal suka berkomentar dan memaki pun tak bisa melawannya. Mempunyai leader dengan dua kepribadian memang mengerikan *digorok Leeteuk*.

Untuk hari ini, manajer membagikan jadwal untuk hari ini dan besok. Hari ini, Super Junior akan menghadiri sebuah acara di salah satu televisi dan menjadi salah satu pengisi acaranya. Pukul 11.00 nanti, mereka sudah diminta siap di belakang panggung.

"Oke, ini jadwal kita hari ini dan besok. Harap simpan dan perhatikan benar-benar." Kata Leeteuk sambil membagikan beberapa kertas kepada para dongsaengnya itu. Melihat jadwal di kertas, mata mereka langsung terbelalak. Begitu banyak judul-judul jadwal yang waktu-waktu di dalam jadwal yang saling berdekatan dengan jadwal-jadwal sebelumnya. Dengan begitu, mereka benar-benar dituntut utnuk cermat dan cepat.

"Jadwal ini begitu menyiksa, ya, Hae..." gumam Eunhyuk pada sahabatnya.

"Kau benar. Selang waktunya berdekatan sekali." Tanggap Donghae sambil menelan ludah. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali mereka mendapatkan jadwal yang sama padatnya dengan ini, tapi tetap saja hal itu membuat mereka tidak biasa.

"Aku harap, kita bisa cepat dan berangkat sebelum jam 11.00." kata Leeteuk semangat.

"Yosh!"

.

.

Di belakang panggung terlihat begitu sibuk. Para penata rias dan penata kostum berseliweran. Wajah mereka seakan terlihat panik dan tegang, padahal sebenarnya tidak. Melihat mereka bolak-balik membuat kita tidak tenang. Beberapa staf yang lain selalu berseru dan memberikan tanda kapan artis ini atau artis itu tampil. Walaupun acara ini bukan live, tapi penampilan memang nomor satu dalam acara seperti ini, televisi itu jujur.

Biasanya, sebelum tampil, para artis akan melakukan pemotretan dan wawancara di ruang terpisah. Tapi masih dengan sorot kamera dan lampu pencahayaan. Mungkin sekalian untuk laporan di balik panggung atau berita-berita majalah.

"Super Junior itu suka bertengkar, tidak?" tanya salah satu pembawa acara yang mendapat tugas wawancara pada sang leader, Leeteuk. Tapi yang ditanyai hanya melirik-lirik ragu sambil cengengesan.

"Kami sangat akrab, kok." Sambar Siwon sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Aa... aniyo! Terkadang, kami juga suka bertengkar. Bahkan hal-hal sepele, pun sering kami debatkan!" kini, ganti Eunhyuk yang menyambar omongan Siwon dengan mic-nya. Ekspresinya yang seakan bersemangat sekali membuka aib *plak!*, membuat para kru dan pembawa acara tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Itu benar. Kalau sudah begini, Teuki hyung pasti turun tangan. Benar, kan?" kata Shindong melanjutkan.

"Ne, benar sekali! Kalau sudah begini, sisi gelap dari Park Jung Soo bakal keluar. Kami tidak akan mempan melawannya. Dia sangat mengerikaaann...!" sambar Eunhyuk lagi sambil berakting ketakutan sambil bergidik. Gelak tawa pun tak dapat dihindari. Lagi-lagi, Leeteuk menjadi korban yang aibnya dibuka-buka di depan umum.

Leeteuk tertawa hingga kepalanya tersentak. Tawanya yang cempreng dan khas itu sempat mengangetkan semua member.

"Hoo? Jinjjayo?" tanya si pembawa acara dengan antusias di sela-sela tawanya.

"Wahaha! Aniyo, aniyo!" elak Leeteuk sambil menggerak-gerakkan telapak tangannya. Tanpa disadarinya, tepat di belakangnya, Heechul tampak mengejek-ngejeknya bercanda dengan gerakan tubuh. Mulutnya seakan mengatakan 'geotjimal, geotjimal!'. Dan saat Leeteuk menyadarinya, dengan sekejap ia menjitak pelan kepala sahabat sebayanya itu. Semuanya tertawa melihat sikap mereka yang suka blak-blakan dan polos. Tapi dengan begitu juga, banyak orang menyukai mereka.

Sorakan demi sorakan terdengar memekakan telinga ketika akhirnya Super Junior tampil di panggung. Teriakan menggila keluar dari mulut fans mereka yang tak kenal lelah menyebut-nyebut nama mereka. Berbekal alat dukungan berwarna biru sapphire dan berbagai jenis poster mereka berlomba-lomba menyita perhatian idolanya. Super Junior tampil seakan membius mereka. Teknik vokal dan koreografi yang keren berhasil mereka umbar. Lampu-lampu panggung berkemerlapan menyambut penampilan mereka. Begitu meriah dan glamour. Dengan lantang mereka mendendangkan lagu Sorry-Sorry andalan mereka. Setelah beberapa menit, mereka selesai tampil dan diakhiri dengan jeritan fans mereka yang saat itu mendadak jadi fanatik. Para member Super Junior membungkukkan badan secara bersamaan dan berlalu sambil melambai.

.

.

**Hankyung's POV**

Aku menghela napas di kursi riasku sambil seorang tata rias menghapus make upku. Aku sudah tiga kali mendengarnya memuji penampilanku di atas panggung tadi. Yaah... Dengan ini, semua rentetan acara selesai dan setelah ini, kami harus kembali ke dorm untuk istirahat. Sebenarnya hanya beberapa member karena yang beberapa member lagi masih ada pekerjaan yang menunggu hingga tengah malam nanti.

Sambil memberes-bereskan barang bawaan dan menghapus make up, kami asyik bersantai dan bercanda. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ketika sang penata rias pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu. Terlihat Siwon sedang membaca majalah import bawaannya sambil seorang tata rias menghapuskan make upnya. Sesekali, Siwon juga membatunya sedikit. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk yang sudah selesai duluan nampak sedang sibuk mengepak barang bawaan sambil sesekali bercanda dan minum teh bersama di sofa ruang rias. Tak lama kemudian Shindong dan Donghae menyusul dan bergabung dengannya. Rupanya mereka sudah selesai berganti baju dan menghapus make up. Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke sudut ruangan dan terlihat Leeteuk hyung yang nampaknya sedang sibuk dengan manajer. Ia masih menggunakan kostum panggung. Entah sedang membicarakan apa. Sementara yang lainnya sibuk menghapus make up dan ganti baju. Para tata rias dan tata kostum tak hentinya bolak-balik saat itu. Membatku pusing.

Setelah melakukan show, entah itu di televisi atau di panggung terbuka, entah itu live atau rekaman, seperti biasanya Super Junior akan melakukan rapat diskusi yang membicarakan evaluasi acara dan penampilan kami di atas panggung. Saat-saat inilah yang selalu membuat kami berdebar-debar. Membuat kami bertanya-tanya sendiri, adakah kesalahan yang kami perbuat saat tampil tadi? Setelah semuanya merubah wujud mereka dengan pakaian biasa dan tanpa make up, masih di ruang rias, kami pun duduk melingkari sebuah meja yang ukurannya tidak begitu besar. Semua orang diminta keluar karena takut mengganggu rapat kami.

"Oke, kita mulai saja rapat diskusi kali ini." Manajer hyung pun membuka rapatnya, membuat kami sedikit tertekan. Tapi tak apa, ini sudah biasa untukku dan semuanya.

Aku mendengar manajer berbicara panjang lebar. Suaranya terdengar keras dan seakan sedang menasehati kami semua. Memang... saat ini kami sedang banyak kekurangan karena kelelahan bekerja dan latihan. Bahkan kami juga kurang tidur.

"Biarpun kita sendiri sedang tidak ditanyai sang pembawa acara, perhatiannya jangan berkurang. Televisi itu jujur, jadi kalau tidak bersemangat langsung terasa oleh para penonton, lho!" kata manajer hyung menasehati. Saat mendengar itu, kami hanya bisa saling menunduk dan melirik.

"Terutama Sungmin dan Ryeowook! Saat acara jangan bengong! Sebisa mungkin ikuti pembicaraan dan coba untuk masuk ke topik pembicaraan saat itu!" manajer hyung menegur dua dongsaengku. Mereka langsung ciut saat mendengar itu.

"Mi-mianhamnida..." jawab mereka bersamaan dengan suara lirih. Aku menatapnya serba salah. Toh, aku juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Manajer hyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Leeteuk hyung. "Selain itu, kau, Leeteuk, sebagai leader, tolong lebih bisa membaca suasana supaya yang lain juga bisa ikut berbicara." Katanya.

"Ne, manajer hyung, arraseo." Leeteuk hyung terlihat mengangguk dan sekali lagi mengoreksi diri sendiri. Aku kagum melihatnya. Dia benar-benar leader yang baik. Selalu membenahi diri ketika dianggap salah. Sebisa mungkin, ia mencontohkan apa yang terbaik untuk para dongsaengnya. Setahuku, itulah komitmennya.

Meskipun yang diungkapkan saat evaluasi terdengar sedikit keras, tapi sejalan dengan itu, kami pun berpikir ulang dan berusaha memperbaiki diri. Begitupun, manajer adalah orang yang lebih profesional ketimbang kami semua.

"Baiklah. Rapat untuk kali ini kucukupkan sampai sini. Setelah ini, kalian cepatlah pulang. Yang masih ada jadwal, kuharap cepat selesaikan dan pulang. Jaga kesehatan kalian." Pesan manajer hyung yang kini nada bicaranya mulai melunak.

"Khamsahamnida, manajer hyung..." ucap beberapa member sambil bangun, membungkuk dan tersenyum. Manajer hyung pun tersenyum dan berlalu. Terlihat rekan-rekanku ini saling melepas lelah sambil menidurkan kepala mereka di atas meja. Berbagai keluhan dari pinggang sakit hingga mengantuk terucap dari mulut mereka. Terakhir aku sempat melihat namjachinguku, Heechul yang saat itu tengah menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil mengeluh keras. Aku, sih, hanya bisa terkikik dari jauh.

"Ah! Hankyung-ah..." tiba-tiba manajer hyung yang barusaja akan membuka kenop pintu berpaling ke arahku. Aku yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ne?" jawabku.

"Aku lupa menyampaikan sesuatu." Katanya sambil memegang pundakku.

"Saat acara... dimanapun itu, kusarankan jangan terus-terusan seperti anak manis begitu." Kata manajer ramah.

Mendengar itu, aku serasa disambar petir di siang bolong. Aku membelalakkan kedua mataku saat itu juga. Tubuhku terasa seperti tertimpa bongkahan batu yang jatuh dari atas tebing. Aku tahu nada bicaranya begitu lembut dan ramah, tapi bagiku, itu tak jauh beda dengan hinaan.

"A-apa maksud manajer?" kuusahakan nada biacaraku tenang tak bergetar.

"Maksudnya, tak perlu selalu tersenyum gembira saat kau berhadapan dengan kamera. Dengan lebih menujukkan karakteristikmu, tentu adakalanya akan menarik perhatian banyak orang." Jelasnya. Pikiranku mendadak dadaku mendadak berkecamuk.

"Aa... hahaha! Benar juga. Akan kuusahakan." Kataku sambil tertawa palsu. Manajer pun mengerti dan berlalu. Tak lupa dengan senyumnya yang selalu mengembang saat itu. Setelah ia jauh berlalu, senyumku pudar seketika. Aku pun berbalik ke arah lain dan mengernyitkan kedua alisku. Sejenak, aku berpikir keras. Satu hal yang kutahu.

Satu kaliamat itu membuatku syok.

"Anak manis? Tidak usah terlalu tersenyum gembira?" gumamku bertanya-tanya. "padahal... aku tidak merasa terpaksa untuk tersenyum gembira dan tertawa..."

Aku mulai tidak tenang. Pikiranku terusik. Aku tidak pernah merasa terpaksa untuk melakukan ini semua. Aku melakukannya secara alamiah. Aku... sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa aku ditegur... walaupun dengan nada lembut sekalipun.

Mulai dari situ, aku merasa aku mulai melemah. Tekadku perlahan mulai mengendur. Aku tahu, manusia tak luput dari kesalahan. Besar, ataupun kecil sekalipun. Tapi... saat kesalahan yang kecil dan sepertinya sangat sepele itu begitu mengganggu perasaan... dan kehidupanmu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kedepannya?

.

.

TBC

A/N: NGEBUUUTT! Saia ngetik fic ini ngebut banget. Setelah saia ditumpukkin tugas yang bikin saia ruwet, dan setelah saia sadar kalau fic ini belum dilanjutin, saia kahirnya berusaha ngebut. Maaf kalo ada salah tulis. Maklum ngebut. Biar ga diprotes banyak sm readers sekalian. Hehehe! *keplaked*. Sa, Yeoreubun, saia minta reviewnya lagi, yaa! Biar semangat buat ngelanjutin ficnya! XD XD

Ms. Simple :D


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, SMent and themselves.

Pair: Hankyung x Kim Heechul and other members of Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: Typo(s), abal, gaje, bahasa berubah-ubah (?), mengandung efek samping yang berbahaya (?) semi-canon, de-el-el.

Author's song list: Only Human_K

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Believe And Promise**

.

.

**Chapter**** 7: Only Human**

Desember, 2009

Salju mulai turun lagi. Suhu permukaan kota Seoul semakin mendingin. Butir-butir salju putih berjatuhan dari langit, warnanya berpendar terkena sinar-sinar lampu di malam hari. Walaupun dingin, suasana musim salju terasa sangat indah.

Dorm Super Junior terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Malam ini, jadwal Super Junior selesai lebih awal. Mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama sambil bercanda-tawa. Bermain musik atau menonton acara televisi. Terdengar gelak tawa yang keras di ruang tengah yang nampaknya tidak jadi masalah bagi member yang lain yang sedang menikmati jam-jam santainya di kamar, walaupun sesekali ditegur oleh sang leader karena begitu berisik.

Kegiatan-kegiatan promosi untuk album ke tiga sudah dijalankan dengan maksimal, dan kini tinggal mempersiapkan album ke empat. Di samping melakukan rekaman dan berlatih koreografi, Super Junior juga disibukkan dengan mengikuti beberapa reality show di televisi, pemotretan, konser, dan lain-lain. Kegiatan yang begitu banyak dan terkadang membuat seakan tercekik. Tak sedikit dari mereka mengeluh kelelahan dan menangis karenanya.

Sementara yang lain sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya, Hankyung memilih untuk sendiri. Menyendiri di balkon dorm sambil menatap luruh ke depan. Matanya kosong. Pikiran dan hatinya terasa berkecamuk. Membuatnya merasa gelisah. Sudah lama hidupnya terasa berat sejak hari itu. Hari di mana ia mendengar sebuah kata-kata yang begitu membuatnya terbebani. Ia pikirkan apa sebabnya hingga ia dikatai begitu pun ia tak kunjung mendapat jawabannya.

'Jangan terus-terusan seperti anak manis begitu.'

Hankyung mengerutkan alisnya, berusaha berpikir lebih dalam. Ia tak juga mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat itu. Tapi, setiap ia memikirkan kalimat itu, hatinya terasa perih. Walaupun ia berusaha mengabaikan pikirannya itu, tetapi pemikiran tentang kalimat itu tak jua mau pergi dari benaknya. Hankyung meremat dadanya yang ia rasa sangat sesak.

.

.

"Hankyung-ssi!"

Teguran sang pelatih terdengar menggema di ruang latihan. Sesaat, tarian pun terhenti. Semua mata terlihat bingung karena sang pelatih tiba-tiba menegur. Merasa disebut namanya, Hankyung langsung menoleh dengan wajah terengah-engah.

"Hankyung-ssi! Ada apa denganmu? Tarianmu sma sekali tidak bersemangat. Bukankah kau sudah janji akan melakukannya dengan bersemangat?" ucap sang pelatih dengan suara sedikit meninggi. Sementara Hankyung sedang dinasehati, rekan-rekan di belakangnya hanya melihatnya dengan iba.

"Mianhamnida, noona..." jawab Hankyung dengan nada tertahan.

"Kalau tetap setengah-setengah begitu, sebagai seorang profesional di dunia ini, kau akan tertinggal, lho." Mendengar kata-kata itu, Hankyung terlonjak. Matanya terbelalak kaget walaupun sedang menatap ke bawah. "yak! Ulangi dari awal!" seru sang pelatihsambil bertepuk beberapa kali, mengabaikan Hankyung yang masih berdiri tercengang. Perlahan, Hankyung menoleh ke belakang, menatap teman-temannya yang sedang mengatur posisi dance mulai dari awal. Hatinya merasa sakit. Hankyung hanya bisa meremat kerah kaosnya sambil mengigit bibir menahan emosi.

Hankyung belum mau memutuskan untuk pulang ke dorm, sementara yang lain sudah keluar duluan. Ia ingin menyempatkan diri untuk latihan sebelum konser besar yang akan ia ikuti bersama artis-artis SM Entertainment yang lain. Di akhir tahun, SM Entertainment akan menggelar konser besar yang biasa disebut konser SM Town untuk pertama kalinya. Sambil mengerahkan seluruh semangatnya, Hankyung kembali ke ruang latihan. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati maknae Kyuhyun sedang berlatih di sana sendirian. Dongsaeng terkecilnya itu terlihat begitu serius memagut bayangannya di cermin sambil terus mempraktekkan gerakan dancenya.

Hankyung bisa melihat setetes demi setetes keringatnya yang berjatuhan, dan napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia terpaku sejenak pada sosok di depannya yang untuk sesaat berhasil membuatnya terbelalak kagum. Kyuhyun berlatih dengan mengandalkan kemampuan dan tenaganya. Sesekali ia berhenti, membungkuk sambil memegangi lutut, dan mulai lagi.

Kyuhyun mengerakkan seluruh tubuhnya, tangan, kaki, kepala sambil bergumam tak jelas. Seperti sedang menghitung ritme gerakan tarinya. Suaranya yang terdengar seperti gumaman itu terputus-putus. Di ambang pintu, Hankyung terus memperhatikan gerakan tari Kyuhyun sambil memegangi handuk yang tersampir di pundaknya.

"AH!"

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menghafalkan gerakan tari, Kyuhyun salah menapakkan kaki hingga membuatnya oleng dan terjatuh. Hankyung yang sedari tadi memeprhatikannya, otomatis terkejut. Saat ia hendak menghampiri Kyuhyun, ia melihat anak itu tak kunjung berdiri dan hanya terdiam. Wajahnya tidak nampak karena tertutup helai-helai poninya. Hankyung jadi merasa khawatir. Saat akhirnya ia akan memnghampiri Kyuhyun, ia mendengar suara isak tangis. Ya. Kyuhyun menangis.

Hankyung menatap iba maknae yang begitu ia sayangi itu. Ia tahu Kyuhyun sedang kewalahan saat ini. Selain dia yang sering ditegur belakangan ini, Kyuhyun pun juga ikut kecipratan. Entah kenapa, kemampuan menari Kyuhyun yang juga sama bagusnya dengannya, tiba-tiba menurun. Kyuhyun menangis tertahan. Dengan memberanikan diri, Hankyung pun mendekatinya.

"Kyuhyun-ah...?" panggilnya lembut sambil berjongkok di sisi Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundaknya. Di wajahnya terpatri ekspresi simpati yang mendalam pada dongsaengnya itu. Kyuhyun menoleh perlahan sambil mengusap air matanya agar ia bisa melihat sosok yang kini menepuk pundaknya.

"Waeyo, Kyu-ah? Gwaencahana yo...?" tanya Hankyung bak seorang senior yang begitu peduli pada juniornya. Saat ditanyai demikian, dengan nada yang lembut dan kepedulian yang sangat, Kyuhyun segera mendekap tubuh bidang Hankyung. Hankyung pastinya terkejut. Tapi, mendengar tangisan Kyuhyun makin menjadi, ia tak kuasa untuk tidak membalas pelukannya. Kyuhyun membenamkan sebagian wajahnya di pundak Hankyung dan menangis di pelukannya. Hankyung hanya bisa diam sambil mengelus bagian belakang kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Entah sudah berapa menit Kyuhyun manangis dan kini ia sudah tenang, walaupun wajahnya masih sembab. Pasangan senior-junior itu pun duduk bersandar pada cermin. Sunyi menelan mereka. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran mereka sendiri. Cahaya lampu ruang latihan begitu terang dan membuat mata silau.

"Kadang aku berpikir... adalah salah ketika aku bergabung dengan Super Junior." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun membuka suara, yang membuat Hankyung menoleh ke arahnya. Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan. Menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di cermin yang ada di hadapannya. Mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun barusan, Hankyung tertegun.

"Rasanya... berbagai hal sering membuatku kewalahan..." kata Kyuhyun. "kemajuan diriku seakan tetap tak mampu mengimbangi kemajuan para hyungdeul Super Junior." Nada suara Kyuhyun mulai bergetar. "aku benar-benar tak tahu harus melakukan apa..." Kyuhyun mulai terisak lagi dan menangis. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di sela-sela tumpukan tangannya di atas lutut. Hankyung terdiam sambil menatapnya serba salah. Ia hanya bisa mengelus pundak Kyuhyun sambil menenangkannya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku inign bertanya padamu, Kyu-ah." Kata Hankyung sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun yang tadi sudah terisak-isak akhirnya berhenti dan kini menoleh ke arah Hankyung dengan penasaran.

"Mwo, hyung?" Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya.

"Menurutmu... apakah berdiri di atas panggung itu menyenangkan?" Hankyung kini menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Kyuhyun kini merasa antusias dengan pertanyaan hyung di sisinya itu. Ia menjawabnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Hankyung tertawa dengan khasnya. "Berdiri di atas panggung emang menyenangkan." Katanya. "jika merasakan rasanya bergembira bersama banyak orang... aku bersyukur bisa masuk dalam grup bernama 'Super Junior 05' yang dulunya adalah grup remanen yang setiap tahunnya anggotanya bisa berubah."

Kyuhyun seakan lupa dengan tangisnya. Ia lebih memilih diam sambil mendengarkan Hankyung bercerita.

"Dan... setelah bergabungnya anggota generasi ke dua... nama 'Super Junior 05' diubah menjadi 'Super Junior' dan grup ini resmi menjadi grup permanen." Hankyung berbicara lagi. 'latihan yang terasa berat... saat-saat menderita pun kita semua selalu berjuang bersama, kan? Dan... kita semua pasti bisa melewatinya dengan baik. Jangan selalu berkecil hati hanya karena kau anggota termuda di sini. Kau sudah dianugerahi suara yang melebihi rata-rata oleh Tuhan. Jadi... kau harus lebih percaya diri! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu dari belakang." Hankyung bercerita panjang lebar sambil memberi semangat. Ia tersenyum hingga kedua matanya tenggelam.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Hwaiting!" seru Hankyung sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya sebagai tanda menyemangati. Melihat itu, Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh haru. Bibirnya kembali bergetar. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali menangis sambil memeluk Hankyung.

"Yaaahh... kenapa kau menangis lagi, Kyu...?" Sementara Kyuhyun menangis, Hankyung malah tertawa keras. Ia merasa lucu melihat Kyuhyun menangis saat itu. Ia kembali membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan menenangkannya sambil terkekeh-kekeh.

"Jangan tertawa, hyung! Aku sedang terharu!" Kyuhyun sempat-sempatnya protes di tengah-tengah tangisnya. Hankyung hanya bisa tertawa. Setelah semuanya berubah normal, Hankyung menyurutkan senyumnya. Sambil memeluk dongsaeng terkecilnya itu, Hankyung kembali memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Perlahan, tanpa diketahui oleh Kyuhyun, Hankyung memalingkan pandangannya. Sebenarnya... dia sama saja dengan Kyuhyun. Tertekan dan mungkin terpuruk. Dirinya yang tersenyum tadi hanyalah palsu.

Tapi... apakah baik jika kesedihannya ditunjukkan kepada rekan-rekannya?

.

.

Hari ini Super Junior mempunyai banyak acara. Mulai dari interview majalah, pemotretan, sampai menjadi pengisi acara di sebuah acara award di televisi, di mana dirinya terdaftar sebagai nominator award tersebut. Waktu yang diperlukan juga tak banyak utnuk berpindah dari satu lokasi ke lokasi lain. Dan itu sedikit membuat mereka kewalahan.

"Ahjumoni! Tambah satu lagi!" seru dua member yang rupa-rupanya adalah Shindong dan Kang In. Sementara yang lain mengikuti mereka berseru. Siang ini, Super Junior sedang menikmati makan siang di sebuah restoran kecil di kawasan Myeong-Dong. Suasananya yang ramai menambah semarak kawasan ini. Walaupun restorannya terletak agak menjorok ke dalam gang, banyak orang-orang yang juga berkunjung ke sana. Di sekitar jalan kecil dekan restoran pun banyak orang yang sedari tadi berseliweran. Melihat kelakuan dngsaengdeulnya, Leteuk hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Shoju di tangannya tidak lekas ia teguk karena sudah keburu sweatdrop melihat tingkah rekan-rekannya yang bak tidak makan selama tiga hari. Leeteuk sendiri duduk memojok bersama Siwon, Hankyung, Heechul dan Kibum.

Sementara di meja tengah, delapan member lainnya sedang asyik bersulang shoju dan memakan pesanan mereka. Suasan makan siang mereka seperti anak kecil! Beberapa member di meja tengah malah asyik berebut makanan.

"Ah! Hyung! Itu, kan, sushiku!" protes Eunhyuk yang makanannya sudah diambil duluan oleh Kang In.

"Tenang, nanti juga datang lagi." Jawab Kang In dengan santainya.

"Hyung... bagi-bagi salmonnya, ya..." rengek Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang tengah asyik melahap salmonnya.

"Kau, kan tadi sudah pesan, Kyu..." kata Sungmin dengan nada malas berbaginya.

"Iya, sih... tapi, kan... lebih romantis lagi kalau sepiring buat berdua, hyung." Goda Kyuhyun. Mendengar itu Sungmin langsung melemparkan alas piring ke wajah mulus Kyuhyun.

"Bukan waktunya untuk menggombal, Kyu!"

"Aa... Minnie hyung... aku mau salmonnya..." Kyuhyun merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Ah! Cumi-cumiku!" seru Eunhyuk lagi. Rupa-rupanya... pesanannya diambil lagi oleh Kang In.

"Cuma-cumi. Nanti datang lagi!" jawab Kang In dengan entengnya.

"Dasar rakun besaaarrr!" nah, tu! Perang dunia ketiga bakal terjadi. Walaupun Kang In memang ditakuti oleh semua member, tapi untuk saat ini saja, Eunhyuk serasa ingin mencincangnya seperti cumi-cumi pesanannya yang kini sudah berpindah tangan pada Kang In.

"Whooaa! Monyet ngamuukk! ANDWAEE!" seru Kang In panik. Suara berisik alat-alat makan pun terdengar nyaring. Semua member di meja tengah sibuk melerai monyet (?) dan rakun (?) yang sedang bertengkar itu. Sementara di meja pojok, Leeteuk, Siwon, Heechul dan Hankyung hanya bisa melihat mereka sambil terheran-heran. Kibum, sih... hanya melihat mereka seperti mendapat tontonan gratis.

Saat sedang terheran-herannya dengan para member di meja tengah, Leeteuk merasa ponselnya bergetar. Buru-buru dia keluarkan dari kantung jeansnya. Ada SMS rupanya. Buru-buru ia buka dan membacanya dengan seksama.

Meja tengah masih ribut hingga mengundang tatapan terganggu dari pelanggan yang lain. Ada beberapa ibu-ibu dn bapak-bapak malah tertawa kecil karena melihat tingkah mereka yang seperti anak-anak.

"Hyukkie! Kang In hyung! Cukup!" seru Donghae sambil menjauhkan tubuh kurus Eunhyuk itu dari jeratan tangan Kang In. Untuk mereka bertengkar hanya sekedar bercanda. Kalau sungguhan, Eunhyuk dijamin kalah! Setelah semuanya bisa melerai, Eunhyuk hanya cemberut di tempat duduknya. Tapi kemudian, Kang In memesankannya menu yang tadi disambarnya. Eunhyuk senang sekali. XD

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya menyantap makan siang, dari pojok terdengan seruan yang mmebuat para member di meja tengah kelabakan.

"Ya! Cepat sedikit makannya! Kita sudah harus menuju studio untuk gladi resik!" seru sang Leader Angel dengan suara lantang Park Jung Soo. Para member yang berada di meja tengah lantas terbelalak sambil berkata 'omona!' dan segera menyelesaikan ritual makan mereka.

"Khamsahamnidaa!" seru semua member kecuali Leeteuk yang tengah membayar di kasir. Sementara Leeteuk membayar, semua member langsung main lari saja menuju mobil van. Memang Leeteuk menyuruh mereka segera lekas, tapi bukan begini caranya, atuh!

"Khamsahamnida." Kata Leeteuk setelah membayar. Ia pun segera membereskan dompetnya dan menoleh ke arah dongsaengseulnya yang sudah berlari menuju mobil van di luar. "hei, kalian! Tunggu aku...!"

Leeteuk lantas keluar dari restoran sambil mengejar para dongsaengdeulnya yang sudah jauh membelakanginya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia pun terpaksa berlari dengan cepat untuk bisa sampai pada mereka.

"Heeii! Tunggu ak..." Tapi, karena terlalu terburu-buru, kaki kanan Leeteuk tidak tepat memijak aspal hingga membuatnya oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangan. Leeteuk benar-benar tercekat. Dengan gerakan seakan dislow motion, tubuh rampingnya terjatuh ke depan. Helai-helai rambutnya melambai-lambai hingga akhirnya Leeteuk terjatuh dengan mulus mengenai aspal. Kedua kakinya tersentak ke atas.

BRRUUKK!

Heechul yang berlari paling belakang mendengar sayup suara Leeteuk memanggil. Ia pun dengan refleks menoleh ke belakang. Tapi, alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat ke belakang, Leeteuk baru saja mencium tanah. Kejadian itu seakan cepat sekali di mata Heechul. Menyadari itu, mata hitamnya terbelalak lebar.

"Omona! JUNG SOO-AH!" serunya di akhir kalimat. Heechul seketika itu langsung menghampiri Leeteuk yang masih terkapar tak berdaya di atas aspal. Mendnegar teriakan panik Heechul, semua member akhirnya menoleh. Mereka ikut terkejut melihat hyung tertuanya itu menempati posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Jung Soo-ah! Kau tak apa-apa?" Heechul segera berjongkok menolong Leeteuk yang saat itu tiba-tiba menangis tertahan menahan rasa perih di beberapa bagian tubuhnya akibat tergores aspal. Perlahan-lahan Heechul mengangkat tubuh Leeteuk, dibantu Yesung dan Hankyung yang saat itu baru tiba. Tapi, sedetik kemudian Heechul bertambah panik ketika melihat cairan kental berwarna merah melumuri dagu Leeteuk. Ya. Dagu Leeteuk menyerempet aspal dan terluka. Leeteuk menangis setengah mendesis akibat rasa perih di dagunya. Air matanya tak kuasa ia bendung.

"Jung Soo-ah! Dagumu...!" Heechul pun berusaha menutupi luka Leeteuk itu dengan tangan, tapi tetap saja darahnya terus keluar. "Hankyungie, cepat sapu tanganmu!" perintah Heechul sedikit memaksa pada Hankyung. Tapi Hankyung bisa memakluminya. Ini darurat! Setelah Hankyung memberinya sapu tangan, dengan perlahan Heechul menempelkan sapu tangan itu pada dagu Leeteuk. Dengan tangan kanannya yang terus bertengger di dagu teman sebayanya itu, Heechul lantas membopong tubuh ringkih Leeteuk hingga berhasil berdiri, dengan dibantu Yesung, Hankyung dan Siwon. Sementara yang lainnya hanya bisa berkhawatir-ria sambil mengelilinginya. Bahkan Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk pun menangis melihat kondisi Leeteuk yang mengenaskan itu.

Dengan tertatih-tatih, Leeteuk pun bangun dan berjalan sambil dituntun oleh Heechul. Ia masih menangis sambil merintih kesakitan. Member yang lain lantas dengan tanggap ikut membantu, walaupun mereka terlihat syok dan miris. Berhubung van akan dipakai member lain untuk segera ke studio, Yesung lantas menelepon taksi untuk mengantarkan Leeteuk ke rumahsakit, sementara Hankyung menelepon manajer mereka mengenai hal buruk ini.

"Jong Woon-ah, biar aku dan Hankyungie yang membawa Jung Soo ke rumahsakit. Untuk sementara, kau gantikan Leeteuk untuk mengatur semua member. Ini darurat sekali..." saran Heechul cepat. Yesung awalnya merasa keberatan, tapi apa boleh buat karena ini darurat.

"Baiklah, hyung. Kalian berhati-hatilah. Jika sudah selesai, cepatlah menuju studio." Kata Yesung akhirnya dengan berat hati dan penuh kekhawatiran. Heechul pun mengangguk.

Tak lama kemudian, taksi pun datang. Heechul dan Hankyung segera menuntun Leeteuk memasuki taksi tersebut dan langsung meluncur menuju rumah sakit terdekat, sementara para member—setelah Leeteuk dan HanChul couple pergi—langsung saja mereka menuju lokasi jadwal mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

Heechul nampak mengusap-usap tangannya gelisah. Hankyung di sampingnya nampak sedang sibuk menjawab berbagai SMS yang tiba-tiba bermunculan di ponselnya. Mereka nampak menunggu di bilik tunggu sementara Leeteuk berada di ruang dokter. Sebenarnya, tadinya Heechul ngotot ingin menemaninya. Tapi berhubung sang dokter melarang dan Leeteuk juga tidak mau, ia pun terpaksa menunggu di luar bersama Hankyung. Hankyung terus berusaha meredakan kekhawatiran Heechul.

Tak lama kemudian, Leeteuk keluar dari ruang dokter dengan mendesis sedikit. Kini, dagunya yang tadi terluka sudah diplester, tapi masih terasa perih. Melihat Leeteuk muncul dari ruang dokter, Heechul refleks berdiri.

"Jung Soo-ah!" panggilnya. Hankyung pun ikut berdiri.

"Teuki hyung, gwaenchana?" tanya Hankyung.

"Apakah masih terasa sakit?" lanjut Heechul. Leeteuk sedikit heran karena dihujani berbagai pertanyaan. Tapi, akhirnya ia menjawab dengan senyuman, walaupun terkadang tercampur dengan desisan karena menahan sakit.

"Ne, gwaenchana... masih terasa sakit dan perih. Saat menggerakkan mulut rasanya nyeri." Jelas Leeteuk. Melihat itu, Heechul dan Hankyung hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan serba salah. Tanpa mereka sadari, dokter yang tadi menangani Leeteuk pun muncul.

"Ah! Dokter?" Heechul lantas membungkuk, diikuti Hankyung dan Leeteuk.

"Untung tidak kenapa-kenapa, ya?" kata dokter sambil tersenyum ramah. "luka di dagu dan ditengkuk itu bisa membahayakan kerja otak. Setelah dicek dengan rontgen, Leeteuk-ssi baik-baik saja. Lain kali hati-hati, ya..." dokter menepuk pundak Leeteuk.

"Jinjja yo?" mendengar itu, Heechul benar-benar kaget.

"Aku sudah tak apa-apa, Heechul-ah..." Leeteuk mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tapi..." kata-kata Heechul menggantung. "ah! Adakah anggota badanmu yang terluka lagi selain dagu?" Heechul pun meraba-raba lengan, pundak dan anggota tubuh lain seakan memastikan tak ada yang terluka di bagian lain.

"Lututku lebam, lenganku juga..." jawab Leeteuk.

"Aah... jinjja? Apa kau tak apa-apa?"

"Ne, Heechul-ah... aku tak apa-apa." Leeteuk tersenyum.

Hankyung memalingkan pandangan ke arah lain dan tak sengaja menangkap seseorang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju ke arahnya.

"Manajer hyung?" kata-katanya membuat rekan sebaya di dekatnya itu menoleh.

"Leeteuk tak apa-apa?" tanya sang manajer setelah sampai di tempat Leeteuk dan kawan-kawan. Melihat kondisi Leeteuk, ia tercekat. "omona! Ada apa dengan dagumu?"

"Aku terjatuh... daguku membentur aspal." Jelas Leeteuk.

"MWO? Omo... itu pasti sakit sekali..." si manajer tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kejadian jatuhnya Leeteuk tadi.

"Begitulah... luka daguku mendapat lima jahitan, tadi. Dan... dokter sempat memberitahu kalau luka di dagu itu bisa membahayakan kerja otak. Tapi, untung aku baik-baik saja." Jelas Leeteuk lagi.

"Omona... itu sangat mengerikan..." manajer hanya bisa gigit jari. "adakah bagian lain yang terluka?"

"Bagian kaki dan tangannya mengalami lebam. Untuk jalan saja mungkin sedikit pincang." Kata Heechul.

"Geurae yo?" tanya sang manajer. "kalau begitu... saat tampil di panggung nanti lebih baik kau duduk saja di kursi. Kalau kondisimu seperti ini, kau tak akan bisa menari..."

Mandengar pembicaraan manajer dengan Leeteuk dan Heechul itu, Hankyung sedikit tersinggung. Leeteuk itu sedang sakit! Manajer begitu tega masih mau menyuruh Leeteuk tampil di panggung nanti?

"Tapi, manajer hyung... apa tidak sebaiknya kita tampil berdua belas saja? Biarkan Teuki hyung istirahat..." potong Hankyung.

"Aniyo, Hankyungie... aku tak apa-apa. Aku leader di sini. Tidak adil, kan, kalau hanya aku saja yang istirahat..." sambar Leeteuk.

"Tapi, hyung..." terjadi sedikit perdebatan pendaat antara Leeteuk dan Hankyung.

"Oke, oke. Kalau begitu... Leeteuk akan tampil bersama nanti, tapi... kalau memang sudah tidak memungkinkan... aku harap kau tidak memaksakan diri." Akhirnya manajer menengahi.

"Baik, manajer hyung." Leeteuk menjawab. Oke, kalau begini, sudah deal namanya. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit berbincang, mereka pun segera menyusul para member yang lain menuju studio. Manajer membantu Heechul menuntun Leeteuk berjalan menuju mobilnya, sementara Hankyung berjalan di belakang mereka. Di belakang, Hankyung nampak menatap punggung mereka bertiga dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia seakan tidak puas dengan keputusan Leeteuk dan manajer tadi. Apa-apaan ini? Tega sekali membiarkan orang yang sedang sakit tampil di panggung untuk menghibur penonton! Bahkan, manajer pun tak mencegah agar Leeteuk hanya istirahat saja di balik panggung dan malah sebaliknya. Hankyung merasa tidak adil.

.

.

Tak terasa hari sudah malam. Matahari sudah ditelan bumi berjam-jam yang lalu. Heechul nampak duduk terdiam di atas sofa di ruang tengah dorm dalam remang-remang cahaya. Dikedua telinganya tersemat earphone berwarna hitam. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 23.00. banyak dari para member sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Entah tidur, main game, atau menyibukkan diri dengan hal-hal lain. Sebenarnya, Heechul ingin sekali tidur, memejamkan mata. Tapi ia tak bisa. Sejak selesai mengisi acara televisi tadi, dan tanpa diduga grupnya pun juga berhasil menyabet beberapa penghargaan, member-member Super Junior mulai terpecah-pecah demi mengejar jadwal mereka masing-masing hingga malam ini.

Heechul membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil memainkan i-podnya hingga ia mendengar deritan pintu dorm terbuka. Ia lantas bangun dan mendapati room matenya bertengger di ambang pintu, melepas sepatu.

"Hankyung-ah...?" panggilnya. Orang yang ia panggil pun mendongak. Hankyung tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Heechul.

"Heechul-hyung...? sedang apa kau gelap-gelapan seperti ini?" Hankyung pun melepas coatnya dan duduk di sisi Heechul. "kau belum tidur?"

Heechul menggeleng. "Aku tak bisa tidur kalau kau tidak ada di sisiku." Jawab namja cantik itu. Hankyung bukannya merasa terpesona, tapi malah tertawa. Satu timpukan dari Heechul mengoyakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau ini! Kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Iya, Heechul-hyung... aku hanya bercanda..."

Sunyi sesaat.

"Sedang mendengarkan lagu apa?" tanya Hankyung.

"Kau mau mendengarkannya bersama?" tawar Heechul. Awanya, Hankyung nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Setelah Hankyung menyetujui, Heechul pun melepas satu earphonenya dan memberikannya pada namja China di sebelahnya.

Hankyung tersenyum. "Lagu ini lagi?"

"Aku sudah lama tak mendengarkan lagu ini..." potong Heechul. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hankyung dan mengangkat kakinya ke atas sofa. Sesekali ia bergerak gelisah, mencari posisi yang nyaman. Hankyung hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Heechul.

"Kau tahu? Saat-saat kita semua tampil untuk terakhir kalinya setelah mendapatkan penghargaan, kami terpaksa tampil tanpamu karena kau diminta untuk menemui seseorang." Kata Heechul sambil memainkan tali earphonenya.

"Aa... mianhae, Heechul-ah... tadi benar-benar mendadak..." Hankyung menyesali perbuatannya. "lalu... apakah Teuki hyung terus tampil hingga acara selesai?"

"Yup! Kau tahu, kan bagaimana dia? Dia tidak akan tega jika hanya dia sendiri yang berhenti, sementara yang lain masih terus tampil." Jawab Heechul setengah menggerutu. "aku sudah menasehatinya agar berhenti sebentar dan istirahat. Tapi dia tetap keras kepala. Saat dia tampil dengan kondisi seperti itu, banyak dari penonton memandanginya dengan khawatir..."

"Begitukah...?" tanya Hankyung dengan nada lirih. Ia merasa kasihan pada hyung tertuanya itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini... aku sering mendapati Jung Soo seakan terlihat begitu kelelahan. Aku selalu mengingatkannya agar istirahat sejenak, tapi dia selalu mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja. Aku pernah mendapatinya terkantuk-kantuk saat menyelesaikan lirik lagu yang baru saja ia sempurnakan di ruang makan." Heechul menerawang. "walaupun bagaimana kondisinya, dia terus bekerja keras. Aku mengerti dan memahaminya karena kami sebaya. Kadang... aku merasa kasihan padanya."

Hankyung hanya terdiam. Hatinya trenyuh mendengar pernyataan Heechul barusan. Ia memang kagum dengan Leeteuk yang seakan tidak pernah menyerah dalam segala apapun. Tapi... apakah itu bukanlah suatu pemaksaan? Bukan hanya sang leader saja, tapi semuanya. Hankyung mulai berpikir... apakah semuanya bekerja keras hanya karena memang sudah resiko mereka sebagai artis... ataukah ada sekelumit hal yang memang menekan mereka? Ya... akhir-akhir ini, Hankyung sedikit tertekan dengan pekerjaan ini. Ia merasa... seperti didorong terus dan ditekan. Apalagi... sikap dan karakter masing-masing kadang ditentukan harus bagaimana saat di atas panggung dan di depan kamera. Ia mengetahui itu semua.

Saat ia sedang sibuk berpikir, ia tak sadar bahwa Heechul sudah tertidur. Kepalanya yang menyandar di bahunya kini tertunduk dalam. Melihat posisi namjachingunya yang tidak memungkinkan itu, Hankyung segera membenarkannnya. Ia mencoba membangunkan Heechul untuk menyuruhkan pindah ke kamar, tapi ia tak kunjung bangun. Mungkin... Heechul sudah terlalu lelah menunggunya pulang. Apalagi... mengingat cuaca yang ekstrim dan jadwal mereka seharian ini. Pasti sangat melelahkan namja di sisinya itu.

Hankyung menatap wajah damai Heechul yang sedang tertidur. Ia begitu tenang saat tertidur, tidak seperti ia saat terbangun. Benar-benar berbeda. Hankyung menyeka helai rambut Heechul yang menutupi wajah polosnya.

'Kau pasti sangat lelah...' batinnya sambil menatap Heechul dengan tatapan simpati yang mendalam. Akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk menggendong Heechul ke kamar. Dengan hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh ramping namja cantik itu dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia tekankan kepala Heechul di dadanya. Sesampainya di kamar, ia baringkan tubuh Heechul di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya. Sesaat, tatapannya bertumpu pada namjachingunya itu. Tatapan yang seakan tak bisa diartikan. Entah itu tatapan sedih atau serba salah. Perlahan, Hankyung menyeka surai Heechul yang menghalangi matanya. Kecupannya mendarat lembut di dahi sang Cinderella.

.

.

Hankyung termenung di ruang tengah. Di hadapannya ternyala lilin gelas merahnya. Api kecilnya bergerak-gerak malas terkena angin yang berhembus lembut. Cahayanya memantul ke bola mata hitam Hankyung yang kosong. Melihat kejadian demi kejadian hari ini, hatinya merasa tidak tenang. Entah kenapa, ia merasa berbeda. Sekali lagi ia dalami kehidupannya sebagai seorang artis yang tergabung dalam sebuah grup yang namanya sudah meraja.

Salju putih kembali turun dari luar jendela. Jatuh dan menumpuk menutupi jalanan setapak. Udara juga bertambah dingin seiring berjalannya waktu. Salju yang turun di malam hari terlihat begitu syahdu. Menyentuh hati siapapun yang saat itu melihatnya. Hankyung menolehkan kepalanya perlahan ke arah jendela, menatap butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh. Hatinya kini merasa bimbang. Orang pernah bilang, hari-hari baru muncul dengan berbagai keraguan. Begitu menakutkan.

Malam ini... untuk pertama kalinya, Hankyung merasa takut setelah sekian lama. Rasa takut dan bimbang yang sama saat ia rasakan ketika kakinya berpijak di tanah Seoul, Korea Selatan untuk pertama kalinya. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tinggal di negara orang sendirian. Mencoba mencari jawaban apa sajakah yang membuat dirinya terusik. Tapi, semakin ia cari, semakin pusing pula kepalanya.

Untuk malam ini saja, ia hanya bisa menyendiri di ruang tengah yang gelap dan dingin. Bersama lilin merah yang setia menemani dan menghiburnya, walaupun tak seberapa. Hankyung hanya terdiam. Merenungi nasibnya. Tenggelam bersama malam yang sunyi.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Chapter 7 akhirnya selesai! Selesai di sela-sela ulangan semester author. ==v

Haduu... fic ini curhatan author banget, deh! Pokoknya, intinya adalah... sebagai seorang artis dan seniman yang selalu menghibur orang-orang itu tidaklah gampang. Penuh dengan kerja keras, keterpurukan, derita dan lain sebagainya. Mereka juga jadi seperti itu sekarang bukan hanya sekedar aji mumpung dan dengan gampangnya jadi artis, tapi mereka jadi artis karena punya talenta yang benar-benar talenta. Walaupun sudah jadi artis profesional, mereka masih juga dilatih dan dilatih. Ya... itu si menurut saia pribadi. Kadang saia sedikit kesal dengan artis-artis jaman sekarang yang gak bisa nyanyi, nari dan akting dengan gampangnya bisa jadi artis dan terkenal. Setidaknya mereka benar-benar dilatih dulu dan jadilah artis yang sesunguhnya! Malu-malu'in! *curhat deh, jadinya* DX DX

Yaah... sebelum emosi si author labil ini makin menjadi-jadi, lebih baik diakhiri sampai di sini. Bila ada salah kata dan tulisan, saia mohon maaf... DX manusia tidak pernah lepas dari keluputan. Akhir kata, mohon reviewnya! XD XD

Ms. Simple :D


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, SMent and themselves.

Pair: Hankyung x Kim Heechul and other members of Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: Typo(s), abal, gaje, bahasa berubah-ubah (?), mengandung efek samping yang berbahaya (?) semi-canon, de-el-el.

Author's song list: Only Human_K (1 Litter of Tears OST), Coagulation_Super Junior, Goodbye days_YUI

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Believe And Promise**

.

.

**Chapter**** 8: My Limit**

**Hankyung's POV**

Entah kenapa, hari ini aku terbangun pagi sekali. Para member yang lain, entah itu yang tinggal di dorm lantai 11 atau 12, semuanya masih terlelap. Ya... ini masih pagi buta. Sempat kulirik jam di ruang makan menunjukkan tepat pukul 05.00. ingin mataku ini kupejamkan lagi, tapi tidak bisa.

Semalam, aku tidak bisa tidur. Karena aku terlalu banya minum kopi? Itu tidak mungkin. Selama ini, kopi tidak pernah membuatku susah tidur. Karena banyak pikiran? Itu mungkin saja. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali pikiran yang menggangguku. Aku baru merebahkan tubuhku di kasur pukul 01.00 dinihari tadi. Setelah aku merenung di dekat jendela di ruang makan, ditemani lilin gelas merahku di atas meja. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan geliat api lilin kecil itu dengan tatapan kosong, sementara kopi di cangkirku perlahan mendingin.

Aku memutuskan untuk melihat berbgaai rekaman acara kami di tv. Aku berusaha untuk membuat mataku lelah. Kuhidupkan televisi dan DVD player. Kumasukan DVD yang akan kutonton. Tak hanya satu-dua. Entah sudah berapa banyak yang kutonton semalam. Aku menontonnya dengan volume kulirihkan. Aku tak mau membangunkan para member yang lain.

Manajer pernah menyarankan untuk sesekali melihat flashback-flashback penampilan kami untuk introspeksi diri dalam melakukan show di atas panggung ataupun di televisi. Dan... mumpung sempat, aku pun memutarnya. Dalam diam, aku memperhatikan penampilanku sendiri dalam tayangan itu. Aku melihat diriku di sana terus tertawa renyah dan melempar senyum hangat. Sesekali ketika diwawancarai pembawa acara, salah satu atau dua member senang sekali berbanyol-ria dan membuatku dan yang lainnya tertawa.

Aku merasa lain ketika aku melihat diriku tertawa. Hatiku terasa sakit sekali. Teringat lagi kejadian itu. Entah kenapa, sejak saat itu, aku menjadi trauma melihat diriku sendiri tertawa. Lama sekali perasaan ini kupendam sendiri. Berkonsultasi dengan yang lain saja aku rasa tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa. Kembali kutatap miris gambarku di dalam televisi. Dengan serentak, aku tercekat melihat diriku tersenyum ceria di layar. Hatiku makin ciut.

'Jangan terus-terusan seperti anak manis begitu.'

Lagi-lagi, kata-kata itu mengiang-ngiang di telingaku. Aku pun jadi bertanya-tanya. Adakah senyuman itu dibuat-buat?

Merasa tidak kuat, akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mematikan televisi. Tanganku meremat remote sambil bergetar.

'Aku tak ingin lagi melihatnya!' Jeritku dalam hati.

Sambil meremat remote, perlahan air mataku meleleh. Aku tundukkan kepalaku dan menangis tertahan.

.

.

Natal sudah dekat.

Kulihat Teuki hyung nampak sibuk memasang miniatur pohon natal di sudut ruangan, dibantu oleh Heechul dan Sungmin. Mereka nampak antusias sekali. Beberapa member lain juga ikut memasang pernak-pernik untuk menghiasi pohon natal tersebut. Aku hanya tersenyum getir melihatnya. Aku tahu mereka sedang senang dan bahagia, tak sabar menanti natal tiba. Tapi aku tidak. Aku terus diselimuti awan kelabu.

Dengan berbalut jaket tebal, aku pergi menuju pantai. Pagi ini dingin, walaupun salju belum turun lagi. Langkah kecilku meniti pinggiran pantai. Pasir putih bercampur dengan salju. Napasku tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan asap. Aku mencari batu besar untuk tempatku duduk. Tak lama, aku pun menemukannya. Setelah batu itu kubersihkan, langsung saja kuposisikan untuk duduk senyaman mungkin. Terasa sedikit dingin memang, tapi tak apa-apa.

Tatapanku menerawang jauh ke depan. Menikmati gelombang demi gelombang laut bergulung-gulung menuju pinggir pantai. Angin pagi yang dingin semilir menerpa wajahku. Aku kembali termenung.

Sudah empat tahun aku meniti karier sebagai artis bersama yang lain, dan tiga tahun bersama Kyuhyun. Kami juga semakin banyak memiliki junior-junior. Aku ingat ketika grup SHINee dan So Nyeo Shi Dae dibentuk. Belum lama ini, junior kami bertambah dengan nama grup F(x). Kami semua berteman baik dan saling memberi semangat, walaupun dibalik itu semua kami juga bersaing ketat.

Dari tahun ke tahun, Super Junior banyak mengalami kemajuan. Kepopuleran kami juga semakin melejit. Banyak orang mengelu-elukan kami di atas panggung. Tapi... baru aku sadari kini, semakin melejitnya kami, makin terkejar pula diriku. Aku sudah terkejar... hingga sejauh-jauh mungkin.

.

.

Semakin populer sebuah grup, pekerjaan pun semakin besar pula skalanya. Dari reality show, hingga drama musikal pun berhasil kami jamah. Semenjak itu, waktu senggang untuk sekedar berkumpul saja mulai menipis. Banyak diantara kami terpisah-pisah saat bekerja. Jadwal kami juga berbeda-beda. Banyak diantara mereka mengeluh karena kewalahan, walaupun mereka berusaha menyembunyikan itu dari fans.

Seperti halnya Kyuhyun yang waktu itu merasa kewalahan menghafalkan tarian saking padatnya jadwal, yang lain pun juga. Suatu hari, aku didatangi Ryeowook dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Waktu itu, hari sudah malam. Tapi banyak dari para mmeber belum pulang karena jadwal. Sementara aku dan Ryeowook sedang free malam itu. Ia begitu tertekan dan mencurahkan semuanya padaku. Sambil menangis dia menceritakan satu demi satu masalah yang membuatnya seakan mati rasa. Mendengar itu semua, rasa empatiku muncul, dan aku hanya bisa mendekapnya erat sambil menenangkannya. Rasanya sakit melihat dongsaeng-dongsaengku terlihat menderita. Aku pun tak ada bedanya dengan mereka.

Malam itu, kembali aku susah untuk tidur. Bermacam-macam beban pikiran berseliweran begitu saja di otakku.

'Apa masuk studionya cukup jam 3 sore saja, ya?' Tanyaku pada diri sendiri. 'Kostum sudah dimasukkan tas, perlengkapan... sepatu...'

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Soal pekerjaan tidak bisa lepas dari kepalaku. Padahal, akhir-akhir ini aku kurang tidur. Dengan cepat, aku pun terbangun. Kulihat ke samping, Heechul masih terlelap dengan nyenyaknya. Sempat aku merasa iri dengannya yang bisa tertidur dengan nyaman seperti itu.

Ada apa denganku akhir-akhir ini? Aku susah tidur, perasaanku selalu dibuat tak nyaman, berbagai masalah selalu datang memerangi hatiku. Akankah... sesuatu terjadi padaku?

Sambil terduduk di atas tempat tidur, aku meremat poniku. Napasku tiba-tiba menjadi berat. Hari demi hari, aku makin kehilangan diriku sendiri.

**End of Hankyung's POV**

.

.

**Normal POV**

PLOOK!

"Ok... untuk kali ini, tarian akan semakin susah. Jadi harap kalian pahami baik-baik gerakan dan ritmenya. Jika ada sesuatu yang tidak diketahui, harap kalian bertanya." Sang pelatih mulai membuka sesi latihan. Mendengar perkataan pelatih yeojanya yang terkenal dingin itu, para member Super Junior diam-diam menelan ludah. Begitu-begitu, gerakan dance ciptaannya tidak kenal ampun. Kemampuan dancenya melebihi pelatih namja yang pernah mengajarkan tarian pada Super Junior. Tapi, pelatih yang sekarang juga suka membuka diri bila sedang berbaur dengan mereka. Tapi kalau masalah latihan, jangan ditanya!

Lagu sudah mulai mengalun dengan beat-beat dan hentakan-hentakan yang keras. Ketiga belas member Super Junior berkonsentrasi pada lagu dan tariannya. Sang pelatih memeprhatikan latihan mereka dari sudut ruangan. Matanya yang tajam mengamati ketiga belas anak didiknya dengan cermat. Sesekali ia menegur jika salah satu anak didiknya melakukan kesalahan. Latihan bukan hanya satu lagu, tapi terkadang dua lagu, yang berarti harus mempelajari dua tarian sekaligus.

Latihan selama dua setengah jam pun berakhir dengan lancar. Setidaknya, bila melakukan kesalahan, tidak sefatal sebelumnya. Semuanya pun puas, termasuk pelatihnya. Mungkin, semua member Super Junior baru beberapa kali melihat pelatihnya tersenyum di saat latihan. Mungkin, masih bisa dihitung dengan jari. Setelah selesai, semua pun buru-buru mengambil minuman dan istirahat sebelum kembali ke dorm atau ke jadwal selanjutnya yang telah menati mereka. Sementara yang lain sedang berbaur di sudut rungan, Hankyung hendak mengambil sesuatu di ranselnya. Ia pun berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di seberang. Sang pelatih yang tadinya sedang berbincang sejenak dengan salah satu staf SM Entertainment tak sengaja melihat ke arah anak didiknya itu. Wajahnya yang tadi sempat santai, kini berubah serius lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri Hankyung.

"Hankyung-ssi." Panggilnya. Otomatis, Hankyung yang mendengar dirinya dipanggil pun menoleh.

"Ne, noona?"

"Hari ini kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya si pelatih dengan nada menyelidik. Hankyung terasa seperti dipukul. Ia membelalakan matanya samar.

"N-ne, noona. Waeyo?" Kata Hankyung gagap.

"Ani... hanya saja kau sedikit terlihat aneh hari ini." Kata sang pelatih sambil menyedekapkan kedua tangan. "Adakah sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

Hankyung membatu mendengarnya. Apakah hal itu terlihat dari tingkah lakunya hari ini?

"Aah... gwaenchana, noona... aku tidak apa-apa." Hankyung memaksakan tawa. Sang pelatih yang tadi sempat curiga, kini pun mulai luluh.

"Geuraeyo? Ok... kalau begitu, selamat berjuang, ya." Si pelatih menepuk pundah Hankyung dan kemudian berlalu. Ia sempat melambai dan melempar salam kepada anak-anak didiknya sebelum keluar ruangan.

Hankyung menatap punggung pelatihnya itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Ia sebenarnya merasa sangat berterimakasih kepadanya karena sudah mengkhawatirkannya, tapi apa daya, Hankyung tak dapat menjelaskannya. Tak sengaja, ia mendapati dirinya terpantul di cermin. Mata Hankyung jatuh pada bayangannya sendiri. Entah kenapa... saat melihat dirinya di cermin, seluruh tubuhnya terasa gemetar. Dengan cepat, ia pun memalingkan pandangannya. 'Tenyata... aku pun tak sanggup melihat bayangaku sendiri.' Batinnya perih. Terlalu sulit bagi Hankyung untuk membagikan bebannya kepada orang lain. Dan... ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sendiri.

Mata sayu Hankyung akhirnya bertumpuk pada rekan-rekannya yang nampak sedang asyik bercanda. Tawa mereka menggema di seluruh sudut ruangan, apalagi Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk yang mempunyai suara tawa yang khas. Apakah... ia masih bisa tertawa lepas... sama seperti mereka?

Malam pun turun. Cuaca dingin makin menjadi-jadi. Suasana dorm sedang ramai karena semua member sedang berkumpul. Ryeowook, Sungmin dan Leeteuk baru saja selesai berkutat di dapur, memasak sup hangat untuk semuanya. Di luar, salju turun lagi. Butir-butirnya berjatuhan dengan malas. Terkadang terbang tertiup angin.

"Yaa... sup hangat sudah siaap..." Seru Ryeowook dengan nada khasnya. Lantas semuanya bersorak dan mendekat ke meja makan. Bunyi kursi ditarik nyaring terdengar.

"Waah... baunya harum sekali..." Donghae berkomentar. Ia pun langsung duduk di kursinya. Leeteuk mulai membagi makanan dengan adil.

"Besok hari libur. Kita juga seharian tidak ada jadwal. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi? Sudah lama, kan, kita tidak ke vila?" Tiba-tiba Sungmin menyeletuk.

"Aah... benar juga!" Siwon menepukkan tangannya. "Aku rindu dengan suasana di sana. Bagaimana?" Siwon melempar pertanyaan sebagai tanda persetujuan. Semuanya menjawab, kecuali Hankyung.

"Hannie... kau juga akan pergi, kan?" Tanya Heechul. Semua mata pun tertuju pada namja China itu. Pandangan penuh harap.

"A-aku..." Ucap Hankyung menggantung. Membuat semuanya berdebar-debar menunggu jawabannya.

"Maaf... tadi manajer mengirimiku pesan. Besok, aku ada jadwal..." Kata hankyung akhirnya. Mendengar itu, semua mendesah kecewa.

"Kenapa pada saat-saat ini... Hankyung malah mendapat jadwal? Ini tidak adil!" Eunhyuk menggerutu.

"Ne. Kau benar, Hyuk!" Donghae ikut merengut.

"Mianhae..." Hankyung tersenyum sambil minta maaf.

.

.

**Hankyung's POV**

Pagi ini, aku mengantar rekan-rekanku yang akan pergi refreshing ke vila sampai pintu gedung apartemen. Mereka pergi tanpaku. Sempat Ryeowook dan Leeteuk hyung merasa tak nyaman. Tapi, aku berkata tak apa-apa. Lagipula, jarang sekali mereka bisa keluar seperti ini. Aku melambai pada mereka hingga mobil menghilang di tikungan jalan. Setelah benar-benar menghilang, aku pun menatap mereka datar. Sebenarnya... hari ini aku juga free. Aku berbohong pada mereka semua. Aku hanya sedang tidak mood untuk pergi bertamasya. Aku ingin menyendiri. Tak apa-apa, kan?

Sore ini, aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Hitung-hitung jalan-jalan menghirup angin segar. Seorang diri di dorm pun tidak lantas membuat perasaan bahagia. Tanpa kusadari, aku pun berjalan tak tentu arah di kota. Apa saja yang kulihat dan apa saja yang menurutku bagus, kuabadikan dengan kamera. Aku tak sengaja mendapati televisi di dalam sebuah toko di pinggir jalan. Televisi itu menampilkan sebuah grup girl band yang kutebak berasal dari Jepang. Salah satu dari mereka tengah menerima bunga dan yang lainnya menangis. Bisa kupahami, satu anggota itu telah lulus dari grupnya dan akan berkarir solo. Aku terdiam sejenak sambil memegangi kameraku.

Aku teringat akan masa lalu. Sebenarnya... sistem dari grup Super Junior sendiri dulunya berupa grup proyek yang anggotanya bisa diganti seperti grup girl band itu. Anggota yang lama diluluskan... dan diganti dengan anggota baru. Generasi pertama digantikan generasi kedua, lalu ketiga dan seterusnya. Entah kenapa... tiba-tiba aku iri dengan anggota yang lulus tersebut. Bagaimana jika Super Junior masih menggunakan sistem tersebut?

Aku melanjutkan perjalanan. Udara dingin terus menyelimutiku. Untung saja aku sudah bersiap dengan jaket tebalku. Walaupun napasku terus beasap-asap, aku terus mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatku senang. Ternyata aku berhasil. Terkadang senyumku mengembang walaupun kecil. Suasana kota Seoul di musim dingin. Sudah lama aku tak merasakannnya seperti ini. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berada di N Seoul Tower. Menara terbesar di Seoul. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mencoba untuk bisa menatap menara di hadapanku secara keseluruhan. Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa kali aku kemari. Suasana di sekitar N Seoul Tower benar-benar ramai karena hari ini adalah hari libur. Dari anak-anak hingga orangtua bercampur-baur di sini. Aku mengepaskan lensa kameraku dan mengambil gambar mereka secara acak. Setelah puas mengambil gambar, aku pun mencari tempat yang tidak terlalu ramai.

Aku pun menemukan tempat di mana mataku bisa melihat kota Seoul secara keseluruhan. Kota Seoul dilihat dari sini kelihatan indah sekali walaupun sedikit tertutup kabut. Aku tak henti-hentinya terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan di depan mataku ini. Lagi, aku berusaha mengabadikan pemandangan indah ini. Aku tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil gambarnya. Aku pun mengambil napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan sambil memasukkan kedua tanganku—sekaligus kameraku—ke saku jaket. Tiba-tiba tanganku menemukan sesuatu di dalam saku.

"Kertas?" gumamku. Kukeluarkan kertas itu dan kubuka.

Sebuah lirik lagu.

Mataku membulat. Ya. Aku ingat akan lirik ini. Lirik lagu yang dituliskan Sungmin untukku. Goodbye Days. Salah satu lagu yang begitu mengena di hatiku. Aku pun membacanya.

**Kini, kuputuskan untukku menemuimu**

**Aku ingin kau mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari kantongku**

**Perlahan, kubesarkan volumenya agar kau bisa mendengarnya**

**Oh, Goodbye days, kutahu semuanya akan berubah, hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat**

**Meskipun begitu, kelembutanmu selalu ada di sisiku**

**Lalalalala with you**

**Aku memberikan satu earphoneku padamu**

**Aku tak tahu kenapa saat-saat itu terasa lama sekali**

**Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?**

**Terkadang aku merasa ragu**

**Oh, Goodbye days, aku tahu semuanya akan berubah, di dalam hatiku pun tak apa-apa**

**Meskipun begitu, kehangatanmu selalu menyertaiku**

**Lalalalala with you**

**Aku tak ingin memikirkan penderitaanku, tapi hal itu terus saja melandaku**

**Aku ingin di suatu hari nanti, aku bisa berkata 'Hello, my friends!' dengan senyum mengembang**

**Aku berharap ketika kita bersama, kita selalu menyanyikan lagu ini**

**Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu dan menemukan kelembutan hatimu**

**Lalalalala goodbye days**

Aku terdiam saat mataku membaca lirik-lirik terakhir. Aku serasa masuk ke dalam suasana lagu ini. Begitu dalam... dan terasa sakit.

Angin tiba-tiba bertiup kencang. Menerbangkan dedaunan kering yang berserakan dan menciptakan bunyi gemerisik pepohonan. Mengelebatkan kertas yang kini kupegang.

.

.

Malam telah larut. Semua member pun sudah jatuh ke alam bawah sadarnya. Aku terduduk di tempat tidur seraya memainkan tanganku. Malam ini, lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa tidur. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke arah Heechul yang ada di sampingku.

Dia sudah tidur dengan nyenyak.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berdering. Kuambil ponsel itu. Terlihat pada layar bahwa yang meneleponku adalah ibu. Sudah lama sekali...

"Halo?" Sapaku.

"Han? Ini benar kau? Bagaimana kabarmu, nak?" Tanya ibu dari jauh. Telingaku terasa nyaman sekali mendengar suara merdu ibu. Sudah lama sekali ibu tak menghubungiku. Aku terdiam sejenak.

"Aku baik-baik saja, ibu. Ibu bagaimana? Sehat-sehat, kan?" Tanyaku.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, nak. Ah! Ibu mengirimkan sesuatu untukmu dan teman-temanmu di Korea sana. Apakah paket ibu sudah sampai?"

"Sudah, bu. Terimakasih atas kirimannya. Slayer buatan ibu bagus dan nyaman dipakai. Itu semua hasil rajutan ibu?" Tanyaku.

"Ya... itu hasil rajutan ibu sendiri. Ibu mengerjakannya ketika waktu senggang."

"Itu pasti berat sekali. Dan... sebanyak itu?"

"Aah... tak apa-apa, Han." Ucap ibu ramah. "Han, jika ada masalah... bilang ibu, ya?"

Aku tertohok mendengar kata-kata ibu barusan. Tanganku meremat ponsel dengan erat.

"Aah... aku tidak apa-apa, kok, bu. Ibu tenang-tenang saja... aku baik-baik saja." Ucapku seriang mungkin.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Sudah dulu, ya? Masih ada yang harus ibu kerjakan. Sampaikan salam ibu untuk Heechul, ya?"

"Pasti, bu." Telepon pun terputus. Senyum ceriaku pun ikut hilang. Aku pun menjauhkan posel dari telingaku dan menatapnya sendu. Tak aku sadari, air mataku menetes. Kedua tanganku yang menggenggam ponsel pun bergetar.

"Maafkan aku, ya, bu? Sebenarnya... aku sedang terpuruk..." Kataku di sela-sela tangisku. Kepalaku pun makin tertunduk dan tangisku makin menjadi.

Malam ini, aku merasa inilah ujung dari titik kesabaranku. Menelusuri hidup dengan kesadaran akan kodratku, aku merasa asaku menari-nari dan terjerat oleh tali tambang yang kasar. Rasanya sulit untukku melepaskannya. Di atas kepopularitasanku, aku menyimpan sejuta derita. Aku tidak bisa mengeluh pada siapapun juga. Pada para member, para staff, bahkan pada orangtuaku sendiri. Aku tak mau memperlihatkan sisiku yang sedang terpuruk. Walaupun aku tak berdaya sekalipun. Tapi, manusia pasti punya batasan untuk menyimpan sebuah rahasia. Sama halnya dengan aku.

**End of Hankyung's POV**

.

.

**Normal POV**

**Dua minggu kemudian...**

**Backstage Inkigayo**

Suasana di belakang panggung selalu ramai. Dari para staff hingga artis semuanya terlihat sibuk dan terkadang terlihat sliwar-sliwer. Para penata panggung sibuk menyiapkan panggung dengan berbagai perlengkapannya. Pencahayaan, angel, hiasan dan lain sebagainya. Penata rias sibuk merias artis-artisnya sesuai tema dan karakteristik mereka masing-masing. Sama pula dengan penata busana yang harus mencocokkan kostum dengan masing-masing tema dan style yang diusung.

Di ruang rias Super Junior, terlihat para member sedang menunggu wajahnya dirias oleh para tata rias. Terkadang mereka memperingatkan bila ada yang kelupaan oleh sang tata rias. Entah itu bedak yang kurang setara dan yang lainnya. Mereka juga suka bercanda dengan staff-staff yang lain. Suasana ruang rias ini terlihat berbeda dari yang lain—tapi entahlah dengan yang lainnya.

Heechul sedang asyik membolak-balikkan majalah yang ia temukan di meja tengah. majalah yang terbit lima hari yang lalu. Haah... majalah lama, ya? Tapi, itu tak masalah bagi Heechul. Karena dirinya sudah dilanda rasa bosan, apapun majalah yang kini ia pegang, mau tak mau harus ia baca untuk mengatasi rasa bosannya. Setelah meminta izin, ia pun membuka segelnya dan membacanya. Dengan santai dan menikmati, Heechul terus membolak-balikkan majalah itu.

"Heechul-ah..." Panggil Leeteuk sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Kau sudah selesai dirias?" Heechul berpaling sejenak ke arah Leeteuk dan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja. Kau terlihat cepat sekali." Kata Leeteuk. "Tapi... mau dirias bagaimanapun, kau tetap terlihat cantik, ya?" Leeteuk pun tertawa.

"Kau... begini-begini aku juga seorang namja!" Heechul menggeram sambil mengeratkan tinjunya. Terlihat sebuah perempatan muncul di dahinya. Leeteuk malah makin keras tertawa.

"Hari ini juga... Hankyung tidak ikut tampil dengan kita." Tiba-tiba Heechul bergumam. Leeteuk yang tadi tertawa, kini pun diam.

"Yaa... sepertinya, ada sedikit masalah dengan staff dan jadwalnya yang sejak kapan jadi padat begitu. Kita bahkan jarang bertemu di dorm karena jadwalnya yang mengharuskan dia menginap di suatu tempat." Keluh Leeteuk rindu.

Setelah Heechul terhenti sejenak dengan kegiatannya, ia pun melanjutkannya lagi. Ia membalik lagi halaman demi halaman majalah itu yang Leeteuk pun ikut menikmati isinya. Betapa tersentaknya Heechul ketika mendapati sesuatu di dalam majalah itu. Matanya bergerak dengan lambat membaca sebuah judul besar yang tertera di atas halaman.

'**Super Junior's Hankyung memutuskan untuk berhenti dan keluar dari agensi SM Entertainment dan Super Junior'**

Tangan Heechul meremat pinggiran majalah dengan gemetaran. Matanya terbelalak. Ia shock membaca berita itu. Begitu pun dengan rekan sebayanya yang sedari tadi ikut membaca majalah itu. Leeteuk terlihat menggelengkan kepalanya patah-patah.

"Ini tidak mungkin..." Gumam sang leader. "Sulit dipercaya..."

Heechul seakan kehabisan kata-kata pada saat itu juga. Entah apa yang harus ia perbuat sekarang. Tubuhnya seakan terkunci.

'Ini tidak mungkin... iya, kan? Hankyung-ah...?'

.

.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya sampai sini juga ceritanya... semua cerita ini terinspirasi dari surat-surat para member Super Junior untuk Hangeng yang kemudian saia poles lagi hingga jadi seperti ini. Dari awal, hingga tamat nanti. Saia mencantumkan lirik lagu dari YUI – Goodbye days tapi kali ini versi translate Bahasa Indonesianya agar mudah dipahami.

Buat yang sudah review, saia ucapkan terimakasih. Nasihat-nasihat kalian yang membangun insya Allah akan saia terapkan ke depannya. Bila saia masih ada kesalahan, saia mohon maaf dan semoga kalian bersedia untuk mengingatkannya.

Akhir kata... mind to review again?

Ms. Simple :D


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, SMent and themselves.

Pair: Hankyung x Kim Heechul and other members of Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: Typo(s), abal, gaje, bahasa berubah-ubah (?), mengandung efek samping yang berbahaya (?) semi-canon, de-el-el.

Author's song list: Coagulation_Super Junior, Heart – FIX, The Clod Hearted Man – The TRAX, Saranghaeyo_Taeyeon SNSD (ATHENA OST)

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Believe And Promise**

.

.

**Chapter**** 9: Let You Go**

'**Super Junior's Hankyung memutuskan untuk berhenti dan keluar dari agensi SM Entertainment dan Super Junior'**

Pandangan Heechul tak juga lepas dari judul berita di majalah tersebut. Ia terasa terpaku dan tak bisa mengelak. Di sebelahnya, Leeteuk terlihat menahan air matanya karena shock melihat berita itu. Para member lain yang kini ikut bergabung pun tak dapat menahan rasa tak percayanya. Beberapa dari mereka menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Ini tidak mungkin... iya, kan?"

.

.

**Konverensi Press**

"Hankyung-ssi, benarkah keutusan Anda untuk keluar dari agensi SM Entertainment?"

"Kenapa Anda memutuskan untuk keluar, Hankyung-ssi?"

"Tolong beritahu jawaban Anda!"

"Bagaimana nasib Super Junior tanpa Anda?"

Berbagai pertanyaan muncul dengan beruntun dari mulut-mulut reporter dan wartawan yang kini berjubel di acara konverensi pers Hankyung demi menguatkan keputusannya yang akan hengkang dari agensi SM Entertainment. Berita itu dengan pesatnya menyebar dalam waktu satu hari saja. Para penjaga keamanan nampak kesusahan mengatur para reporter dan wartawan yang seakan haus akan bahan berita maupun gosip.

Hankyung terduduk di belakang meja panjang berwarna merah dengan berbagai macam mic di depannya. Kelap-kelip lampu kamera bersahut-sahutan di wajah Hankyung. Ia terdiam gelisah, tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaa-pertanyaan yang bejibun menghampirinya.

"Harap semua tenang! TENANG!" Seorang moderator berusaha mengendalikan suasana yang mendadak riuh ini.

Heechul nampak tergesa-gesa berlari menuju gedung di mana Hankyung mangadakan konverensi pers hari ini. Selesainya dari mengisi acara Inkigayo, ia pun lantas hendak menghampiri rekannya itu. Berbagai macam pertanyaan dan protes muncul di benaknya dan ia ingin segera mengutarakannya pada Hankyung. Saking tergesa-gesanya, ia tak sadar sudah menabrak beberapa staff yang berpapasan dengannya.

"Hei!" Tegur salah satu staff yang tak sengaja ditabraknya. Tapi, bagaikan angin lalu, Heechul sama sekali tak mempedulikannya. Di kepalanya hanya terbesit satu kata yaitu Hankyung.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan dengan mobil van, Heechul dan member Super Junior yang lain pun sampai. Semuanya terlihat panik, terutama Heechul dan Leeteuk. Mereka sangat kecewa karena baru mendengar kabar ini hari ini juga. Padahal, berita simpang-siur keputusan Hankyung untuk berhenti sudah muncul sejak lima hari yang lalu. Mereka sangat kecewa karena saking sibuknya, berita penting macam ini bisa tak mempan di telinga mereka.

Lewat pintu belakang gedung, para member Super Junior pun masuk ke dalam gedung, melihat pintu depan penuh dengan wartawan dan reporter. Heechul dan Leeteuk berlari lebih dulu dari member yang lain.

"Hyung! Tunggu!" Seru Siwon dari belakang. Ia pun memimpin yang lainnya mengikuti dua hyungnya yang sudah membelok lebih dulu.

"Hankyung-ssi, apakah berita yang beredar sejak beberapa hari lalu itu benar? Bisakah Anda menjelaskannya?" Tanya salah satu wartawan yang telah dipersilahkan oleh moderator. Seiring pertanyaan yang dilontarkan wartawan itu, jepretan kamera terus menyerbu tubuh Hankyung.

"Itu benar." Jawab Hankyung dengan nada gelisah. Berita itu memang benar adanya, hanya saja Hankyung rasanya berat sekali untuk mengatakannya.

Heechul membuka pintu ruang konverensi press dengan sekali seblakan. Ia sempat mendengar kata-kata Hankyung barusan. Heechul serasa membeku saat itu juga.

"Heechul, waeyo?" Tanya Leeteuk yang heran melihat Heechul tiba-tiba berhenti, diikuti member yang lain.

"Itu Benar." Terdengar suara Hankyung lagi setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Leeteuk dan yang lain pun memalingkan pandangannya ke arah namja China itu. "Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari SM Entertainment dan Super Junior." Lanjutnya.

Leeteuk serasa dijatuhkan dari tebing. Tubuhnya terasa lemas begitu mendengar pernyataan dongsaeng Chinanya itu. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka Hankyung akan memutuskan sedemikian kejamnya. Sementara Heechul hanya menatap Hankyung dengan mata membulat. Diam-diam, ia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat di sisi kakinya. Hankyung pun setelah berkata demikian, tak sengaja melirikkan matanya ke arah kanan. Ia tercekat saat mendapati kedua belas rekannya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatap ke arahnya. Hankyung juga tahu mereka pasti mendengar apa yang ia katakan barusan. Tapi itu memang benar adanya. Keputusannya tak bisa digugat lagi. Hankyung hanya menatap dengan sedih rekan-rekannya yang juga menatapnya.

.

.

"Hankyung hyung, apa maksud pengakuanmu tadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada tak percaya. Hankyung hanya terdiam.

"Tolong jelaskan, hyung! Kenapa kau lakukan itu? Apa, sih, yang ada di pikiranmu?" Kang In berkata dengan nada meninggi. Ryeowook pun menenangkannya.

Sore ini, langit sudah berubah menjadi oranye kemerahan. Burung-burung beterbangan menuju jalan pulang. Selesai konverensi pers, semua anggota Super Junior lantas menuju atap gedung, mencoba berbicara baik-baik mengenai masalah Hankyung. Tiba-tiba saja ia memutuskan suatu hal yang membuat semuanya gempar tanpa mereka ketahui alasannya. Itu jelas-jelas tidak sopan. Kini Hankyung berdiri berhadapan dengan kedua belas rekannya. Bisa dilihat, jika secara langsung, ia tidak mungkin bisa melawan karena kalah jumlah.

"Hankyung-ah..." Leeteuk angkat bicara.

"Maafkan aku..." Tiba-tiba saja Hankyung meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya. Membuat semuanya heran. "Aku tak bisa menarik keputusanku. Aku sudah berulang kali memikirkannya."

Leeteuk, Siwon, Kang In dan yang lainnya pun saling berpandangan.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?" Bentak Kang In.

"Aku mohon..." Hankyung memotong. "Jangan tahan aku." Hankyung pun menatap semua teman-temannya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Semua pun terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin. Hankyung pun memutuskan untuk hengkang dari atap gedung. Ia pun berjalan melewati kedua belas rekannya tanpa menatap mereka. Sementara mereka sama sekali tidak menahan Hankyung untuk pergi.

"Hankyung hyung! Apa yang kau katakan, hah? Beraninya kau...!" Kang In yang memang gampang emosi pun berseru-seru saat Hankyung beranjak pergi. Tapi dengan sigap, Siwon dan Donghae menahannya agar tidak kebablasan. Leeteuk dan yang lainnya hanya menatap punggung Hankyung yang sedikit demi sedikit menjauhinya. Walaupun agak berat hati dan sangat kecewa, Leeteuk tak punya jalan lain sebagai leader yang adil.

'Tak ada jalan lain selain mengizinkannya pergi.' Batinnya pedih.

.

.

Hari sudah ditelan malam. Bintang-bintang bertaburan. Salju juga mulai turun lagi. Hankyung terduduk di sofa ruang tengah lantai empat gedung. Di tangannya bertengger sebuah kaleng minuman soda yang telah berkurang setengahnya. Tatapan matanya kosong menatap lantai. Beberapa saat, ia pun kembali meneguk minumannya.

Heechul masih bertahan di gedung ini, sementara yang lain sudah memutuskan untuk kembali. Ia merasa masih ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan dengan Hankyung. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan berbelok. Ia tercekat ketika mendapati Hankyung sedang terduduk di sofa dalam keadaan melamun. Heechul menatapnya dengan tatapan pedih mengingat keputusannya yang ia dengar tadi siang. Leeteuk dan yang lain sepakat tidak ingin mencampuri urusan Hankyung untuk keluar dari Super Junior. Toh, mereka juga tidak akan mempan menahan Hankyung. Mereka hanya bisa menerima walaupun berat rasanya.

Heechul memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku coatnya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri roommate... sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Tanpa bersuara, ia pun duduk di sisi Hankyung tanpa diketahui.

"Hannie..." Panggilnya lirih. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Hankyung pun menoleh. Ia mendapati Heechul sudah terduduk di sisinya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tak menatap wajah Heechul sedekat ini. Tapi, kembali lagi dengan pendiriannya. Hankyung pun hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Ia sangat mencintai orang yang kini berada di sisinya. Tapi, untuk kali ini, ia tak bisa. Walaupun rasanya sakit, keputusan tetaplah keputusan. Ia tak ingin menyiksa diri lebih lama.

"Hannie-ah... kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Heechul tertahan. Hankyung merasa teriris ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Heechul selalu meanyakan hal itu ketika dilihatnya Hankyung merasa tak nyaman. Biasanya, Hankyung selalu menjawab tidak apa-apa. Tapi... akankah ia menjawab seperti itu lagi? Bisakah?

Hankyung hanya bisa menunduk lagi. Ia tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Heechul. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Heechul sedikit kecewa karena pertanyaannya tak bisa dijawab seperti biasanya. Ia pun mulai berpikiran bahwa Hankyung memang sedang dilanda sesuatu.

"Hankyung-ah... adakah masalah yang membuatmu terbebani?" Tanya Heechul sambil memegangi satu lengan Hankyung. "Apakah... masalah itu... yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kami semua?" Lanjutnya. Suara Heechul mulai bergetar. Heechul bisa melihat pundak Hankyung bergetar. Ia pun dengan cepat mengetahui bahwa Hankyung sedang menangis, tapi susah payah ditahannya. Heechul pun tak dapat menahan rasa sakit di dadanya lebih jauh. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Heechul mulai menangis. Air mata mulai memenuhi pelupuk matanya. Dengan sekali helaan napas, air mata itu pun jatuh satu-satu. Heechul menangis tanpa bersuara.

Hankyung menutupi hidungnya dengan punggung tangan seraya menangis lirih. Ia sudah tak dapat menahan gejolak kepedihannya selama ini. Mumpung ada seseorang yang mau menjadi sandarannya, ia pun ingin sekali menumpahkan semuanya... untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Dengan sekali sigap, Hankyung memeluk tubuh kurus Heechul. Begitu juga dengan Heechul yang langsung membalas pelukannya. Hankyung pun menumpahkan seluruh air matanya di pundak Heechul. Heechul juga ikut menangis dan menumpahkan semua kekecewaannya.

"Mianhae... Mianhae, Heechul-ah..." Kata Hankyung di sela-sela tangisnya. Tapi Heechul tidak menjawab. Ia hanya sibuk menangis sambil membenamkan mulutnya di atas pundak Hankyung. Ia kini mengetahui—walaupun tak begitu pasti—tentang alasan Hankyung yang ingin mengundurkan diri. Ini berkaitan dengan hati dan kesabaran. Semua orang pasti punya batasannya. Dan inilah batas bagi Hankyung.

Untuk malam ini saja, Hankyung dan Heechul menangis bersama, dan hal itu tidak akan terulang lagi untuk kedepannya. Heechul tak bisa lagi menahan Hankyung agar tetap tinggal. Ia tidak mau memaksa, walaupun rasanya sakit sekali. Hankyung juga tak tega meninggalkan Heechul dan yang lainnya. Tapi, hati kecilnya terus mendorongnya agar lekas pargi. Dengan perasaan yang serba salah, mereka pun berbaur untuk terakhir kalinya. Menangis dan menumpahkan semua perasaannya, sebelum semuanya terpisah-pisah. Mau tidak mau, semua harus saling merelakan sesuatu pergi, dan menerima sesuatu yang baru.

.

.

**Dua hari kemudian...**

Hari di mana Hankyung akan meninggalkan Super Junior pun tiba. Setelah diusut-usut, akhirnya semua member Super Junior mengetahui masalah Hankyung yang membuatnya ingin meninggalkan mereka. Mengetahui itu, mereka merasa makin sakit dan bersalah. Mereka menyesal kenapa tak sedari dulu menyadarinya. Apakah karena saking sibuknya oleh pekerjaan, mereka jadi menelantarkan sahabat sendiri? Mereka benar-benar seperti pemuda berhati dingin yang tak peka terhadap apapaun. Diam-diam mereka mengutuk diri sendiri. Apalagi Leeteuk sebagai leader. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tak henti-hentinya ia menitikkan air mata di saat detik-detik Hankyung meninggalkan semuanya.

Tak hanya Leeteuk yang terus menitikkan air matanya. Ryeowook, Shindong, Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya juga begitu. Kecuali Heechul, ia hanya diam berdiri di sisi Leeteuk. Tatapannya kosong menatap Hankyung.

Hankyung berdiri menghadap ke arah teman-temannya. Sambil memeluk sebuket bunga, ia pun mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya untuk yang terakhir kali kepada semuanya tepat di depan dorm mereka yang mejadi saksi bisu kebersamaan mereka selama empat tahun lamanya.

"Untuk yang terakhir kalinya... aku mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada kalian semua..." Kata Hankyung menggantung. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Matanya juga berkaca-kaca. "Aku ingin meminta maaf pada kalian... kalau selama ini aku banyak melakukan kesalahan..." Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Sungmin lantas saja menangis lebih dalam. Yesung segera merengkuh tubuh ringkih Ryeowook dan menenangkannya, walaupun ia juga menitikkan air mata. "Aku tahu aku mempunyai banyak kekurangan yang sesekali membuat kalian sebal. Bahasa Koreaku juga tidak begitu lancar. Aku sungguh minta maaf..." Siwon terkekeh di sela-sela tangisnya, tapi tak sampai beberapa detik, ia kembali menangis sambil menunduk. "Untuk para member Super Junior M... untuk kedepannya... aku tak akan berada di sub-grup itu lagi." Kata Hankyung yang diikuti oleh sebuah isakan. Tapi ia berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak keluar begitu saja. "Aku titipkan sub-grup itu pada kalian..." Lanjutnya. Zhou Mi mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir, sementara Henry terisak-isak sambil menunduk. "Untuk Teuki hyung dan lainnya... aku tahu kalian semua bisa tanpaku. Teuki hyung... aku akan selalu mengingatmu dan semuanya. Kalian semua adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kukenal seumur hidupku." Kata Hankyung seraya menatap Leeteuk. Sementara Leeteuk tak kuasa membalas tatapan dongsaengnya itu. Ia hanya tertunduk dan terus menangis tertahan. Kang In yang berdiri di sisi kirinya terus mengelus pundak hyungnya itu.

"Dan yang terakhir... untuk Heechulie..." Kata Hankyung menggantung. "Aku mencitaimu." Lanjut Hankyung sambil menatap Heechul dengan tatapan pedih. Suaranya bergetar. Susah payah ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Heechul hanya terdiam sambil membalas tatapan Hankyung. Sesekali ia meremat-remat celana jeansnya untuk menahan gejolak air matanya yang sudah berkali-kali memberontak keluar. "Sekali lagi... aku berterimakasih untuk selama ini. Terimakasih telah menerimaku sebagai bagian dari kalian." Jeda sesaat. "Gomawoyo..." Hankyung membungkukkan tubuhnya diikuti titikkan air mata dan beberapa isakan yang sudah sekian lama ia tahan. Ingin sekali semua memeluk namja China itu. Tapi, entah kenapa, kaki mereka berasa dipaku.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Hankyung pun harus pergi, pulang ke negara asalnya, kampung halamannya. Dengan berat hati, Hankyung pun masuk ke sebuah mobil yang akan mengantarkannya ke bandara. Semua lantas tercekat dan hendak mencegah. Tapi mereka tahu, itu tak mungkin.

"Hankyung hyung..." Rintih Ryeowook diikuti isak tangisnya.

Mobil pun berjalan. Hankyung tak lupa memberi salam perpisahan yang terakhir dari balik jendela mobil. Ia melambaikan tangannya kepada semuanya. Orang pernah berkata, perjumpaan itu layaknya sebuah kebetulan. Dan apakah karena itu juga, perpisahan juga sebuah kebetulan? Setelah sekian lama bersama, menelan pil pahit dan manis kehidupan bersama, akankah perpisahan masih tetap sebuah kebetulan? Miris sekali mendengarnya.

Heechul hanya terdiam di ambang pintu pagar apartemen. Kedua tangannya meremat celana jeansnya lebih erat lagi. Ia tak bisa terus begini. Dengan segera, ia pun berlari menuju jalan yang berlawanan dari arah mobil Hankyung, mencari jalan pintas untuk bisa melihat mobil Hankyung yang terakhir kalinya.

"Heechul hyung!" Seru Siwon saat melihat Heechul melintas begitu saja, diikuti oleh semua member.

Heechul berlari sambil mengira-ngira kesempatannya untuk bisa melihat Hankyung untuk terakhir kalinya. Jujur saja, jika ia bisa memberontak dan memaksa, ia bisa saja memaksa Hankyung untuk terus tinggal sambil berteriak. Ia merasa tak adil dan ingin sekali marah pada roommate itu. Tak peduli napasnya terengah-engah, Heechul terus berlari mencari jalan tercepat untuk bisa bertemu dengan mobil Hankyung. Baru saja ia berbelok, matanya mendapati mobil Hankyung lewat begitu saja. Melihat mobil itu seakan cepat sekali berlalu, Heechul sedikit kesal dan kemudian berlari lagi melewati jalan pintas. Sudah berkali-kali Heechul bertemu dengan mobil yang ditumpangi Hankyung, tapi hanya sekilas-sekilas. Ia ingin waktu bisa dihentikan agar ia bisa melihat kepergian kekasihnya itu lebih lama. Atau kalau bisa... ia akan memaksa Hankyung untuk kembali. Andai saja itu bisa ia lakukan!

Suara ombak laut terdengar jelas di telinga Heechul. Tak salah lagi, ia sudah berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di dekat pantai. Sesekali, saat ia berlari, karena tergesa-gesa, hampir saja ia terpeleset dan jatuh. Tapi, sampai saat ini, hal itu masih bisa dikendalikannya. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia tak sanggup lagi. Karena tergesa-gesa dan kelelahan, Heechul tersandung dan jatuh terduduk di atas aspal, sementara mobil Hankyung lewat dan berlalu dengan cepat di hadapannya dan meninggalkannya. Sambil tersengal-sengal, Heechul berusaha bangun, tapi ternyata kakinya keseleo dan terasa sakit. Dengan panik, ia terus memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. Tapi setiap ia berusaha berdiri, ia kemudian terjatuh dan terjatuh lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Heechul hanya bisa merintih dan tanpa sadar air matanya meluncur untuk pertama kalinya untuk hari ini. Ia bisa melihat mobil Hankyung sudah jauh sekali meninggalkannya. Melihat itu, dada Heechul terasa nyeri. Satu tangannya meremat kausnya dengan erat. Satu isakan berhasil melompat keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Hankyung-ah..." Rintihnya sambil menatap bagian belakang mobil Hankyung yang terus menjauh. Ia menangis tertahan. Tapi, merasa dadanya sesak, Heechul pun berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, memanggil-manggil nama Hankyung dengan pilunya sambil terus terduduk di tengah jalan. Tangisnya akhirnya pecah. Beberapa member berhasil menemukannya dan kemudian mencoba menenangkannya, mendekap dan memeluknya erat. Heechul awalnya mmeberontak, tapi, karena kalah jumlah dan saking eratnya dekapan mereka, ia tak bisa lagi melawan. Ia hanya bisa menangis berteriak, menyebut nama Hankyung.

"HANKYUNG-AH!"

Sementara itu, di dalam mobil Hankyung bisa mendengar teriakan Heechul walau hanya sayup-sayup dari jog belakang. Ia ingin sekali membuka jendela dan melongokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Tapi tubuhnya seakan dikunci. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Air matanya tumpah setelah sekian lama ia tahan. Satu isakan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Sesegera mungkin tangannya membekap mulutnya sendiri. Hankyung pun menangis tertahan. Ia tak peduli sang supir—yang diam-diam memperhatikannya dari kaca yang terdapat di atas kemudi dengan tatapan serba salah. Hankyung benar-benar tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menangis. Kenapa setiap ada pertemuan... pasti ada perpisahan? Sungguh ironis.

Mobil Hankyung terus melaju dengan kecepatan normal membawa dirinya menjauh dari teman-temannya, meninggalkan kenangan-kenangan manis bersama mereka dan menyisakan kesedihan untuk kedua belah pihak. Akankah ia bisa menemukan kehidupan yang lebih baik setelahnya? Semoga saja.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Masya Allah... fic maca apa ini? Entah kenapa kok jadinya begini ==. Ah! Tapi biarlah gagak berlalu (?) yang penting udah selesai. Maaf kalau misalnya mengecewakan. Oh! Saia juga lagi bikin ff baru, tapi entah kapan mau dipublish. Hehehehe... maaf kalo chapter ini pendek dan serasa to the point banget. Saia lagi kehabisan ide... T,T

Saa~ yeoreobun... terimakasih buat yang udah review. Saia gak bisa balas satu-satu. Jadi saia bikin perwakilan aja, ya... Saia mohon reviewnya lagi, boleh? Nasihat, komentar dan saran bisa diterima. Hitung-hitung saia juga belajar karena saia masih newbie di sini. Arigato n jeongmal khamsahamnida...

Ms. Simple :D


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, SMent and themselves.

Pair: Hankyung x Kim Heechul and other members of Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: Typo(s), abal, gaje, bahasa berubah-ubah (?), mengandung efek samping yang berbahaya (?) semi-canon, de-el-el.

Author's song list: Can't let Go of You, There Was Nothing – 49 Days OST, Coagulation – Super Junior, Dear Wind – Ji Sun (Bila punya lagu-lagu ini, coba deh untuk dengerin. Hehehe)

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Believe And Promise**

.

.

**Chapter**** 10: Missing You**

**Heechul's POV**

Pagi ini terasa dingin. Dingin sekali. Salju turun terlalu awal. Aku terduduk di depan jendela kamar yang terbuka. Angin bertiup pelan. Mengelebatkan tirai jendela yang tipis. Kusandarkan kepalaku di tembok. Mata sayuku menyapu pemandangan di luar jendela dengan malas.

Kemarin, aku baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang begitu aku sayangi. Orang yang sebelumnya selalu menguatkan aku dalam kondisi apapun, selalu membuatku tertawa, yang suka sekali membanyol dengan bahasa kampung halamannya yang tidak kumengerti... orang yang selalu memelukku ketika aku jatuh tertidur.

Hari ini, rasanya semangatku seakan menguap. Entah karena saking dinginnya cuaca atau memang karena aku sendiri. Aku masih dibelenggu rasa kecewa dan sedih. Sejak kemarin, aku tak juga keluar kamar. Aku hanya mengurung diri di ruangan yang tak seberapa ini sambil ditemani kucing kesayanganku. Aku bisa menyadari Ryeowook masuk membawakanku sarapan saat aku terus memandang ke luar jendela. Tapi aku tak peduli. Kalau aku lapar, aku akan memakan masakannya. Tapi kalau aku memang tidak lapar, aku tak akan sekali pun menyentuh masakannya, sekalipun itu adalah makanan kesuakaanku. Aku masih belum bisa mengontrol emosiku.

"Heechul hyung... aku bawakan kau sarapan. Aku mohon, makanlah. Jangan terus-terusan seperti ini..." Kata Ryeowook yang terdengar bergetar di telingaku. Tapi aku hanya diam seperti tak mendengar apa-apa. Seharian ini, aku seperti mayat berjalan. Aku sama sekali tak berbicara. Badanku lemas dan hanya bisa menggulung diri di atas tempat tidur. Aku tahu sesekali Jung Soo menengokku ke kamar. Pintu kamar sama sekali tidak kukunci. Tapi di saat-saat tertentu, rekan-rekanku tidak berani masuk, kecuali Jung Soo dan Ryeowook. Aku bisa mengetahui Jung Soo pasti menatapku dengan tatapan bersalah. Dan sesekali ia akan menitikkan air matanya. Sepeninggal Jung Soo, aku pun membuka mata. Untuk kali ini saja, izinkan aku berlaku egois sebentar saja.

**End of Heechul's POV**

.

.

**Normal POV **

Leeteuk terlihat sedang terduduk di depan meja yang berada di dekat jendela ruang tengah. Tangannya memainkan cangkir tehnya yang kini sudah kosong. Suasana dorm terlihat sepi. Member lain terlihat sedang keluar karena jadwal mereka, kecuali Kyuhyun, Kang In dan... pastinya Heechul yang memang sengaja membolos. Dengan tatapan susah, Leeteuk menatap cangkir kosongnya yang kini bergoyang-goyang di tangannya. Sesekali, pikirannya malayang ke saat-saat Hankyung masih bersama. Jika Leeteuk sedang sendiri seperti ini, Hankyung selalu menemaninya mengobrol, bahkan bercanda. Kini, setelah dia tidak ada... dorm terasa sepi. Leeteuk menggigit bibir, menahan gejolak air matanya yang suatu saat bisa saja jatuh.

Ini sudah dua hari sejak Hankyung pergi. Luka yang ditinggalkannya belum bisa terobati. Sebagai leader, Leeteuk sudah berkali-kali mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana pun juga, dia hanya manusia biasa yang tak bisa luput dari kebodohan dan kesalahan. Diam-diam, ia menangis tertahan. Ia sudah tak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Berkali-kali ia membatinkan kata 'bodoh' di dalam hati. Makin lama tangisnya makin menjadi. Leeteuk menutup mulutnya erat agar suara tangisnya tak terdengar oleh siapapun.

Tapi, siasat Leeteuk ternyata gagal. Kang In tak sengaja lewat dan mengetahui hyungnya itu menangis. Ia pun terdiam. Matanya sayu menatap tubuh Leeteuk yang bergetar. Suara lirih isakannya juga terdengar samar. Perlahan, Kang In menghampirinya.

"Teuki hyung..." Panggilnya ramah. Leeteuk yang dipanggil pun buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

"Waeyo...?" Kang In akhirnya duduk di samping Leeteuk yang sedang sibuk menghapus air mata. "Aku tahu kau merasa bersalah dan sedih, hyung. Kami semua pun juga seperti itu..." Lanjutnya. Leeteuk berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan mendongak, menatap ke arah Kang In. Tapi kemudian ia menunduk lagi.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyalahakn dirimu tentang masalah ini. Ini adalah keputusan Hankyung hyung sendiri. Kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, hyung..." Kata Kang In. Mendengar kata-kata itu, mendadak Leeteuk terisak lagi. Itu sedikit membuat Kang In panik. Tapi dengan sigap, ia pun mendekap pelan tubuh kurus Leeteuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak lebarnya.

"Menangislah selagi kau mau, hyung... tapi berjanjilah, besok kau harus menjadi lebih baik dari ini." Ucap Kang In lirih. Leeteuk tak menjawab dan sibuk membenamkan mulutnya di pundak Kang In. Tapi, bagi Kang In, diamnya Leeteuk itu berarti iya. Sambil tersenyum getir, ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya dan seseklai menenangkan Leeteuk yang tangisnya mulai menjadi.

Dari balik pembatas ruangan, Kyuhyun diam-diam memperhatikan. Member termuda itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun teringat akan kata-kata penyemangat yang pernah terucap dari Hankyung. Dadanya mendadak terasa sakit. Ia mulai menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat. Pipinya terasa panas. Dengan sekali hembusan napasnya, air matanya jatuh seketika. Kyuhyun memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya sebelum Leeteuk menemukannya.

.

.

**Heechul's POV**

Aku membalik-balikkan halaman demi halaman album foto yang entah kenapa tertinggal di kamarku. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak melihat-lihat album foto. Album-album itu hanya terselip rapi di rak yang ada di ruang tengah. Warnanya sudah sedikit pudar dan beberapa ada yang sudah berdebu. Aku hanya bisa mengulum senyum getir ketika melihat foto-foto itu satu per satu. Berbagai ekspresi wajah semua member terkumpul di sana. Semuanya terlihat lucu dan konyol. Di sana juga terdapat foto-foto Hankyung dengan berbagai pose dan ekspresi. Hatiku sakit saat melihat foto-fotonya.

Entah kenapa, sesuatu terbesit di pikiranku. Super Junior kini tak lagi lengkap. Super Junior adalah grup dengan tiga belas orang member. Dan saat ini...? Saat mengingatnya, dadaku terasa sesak. Tidakkah grup kami ini gagal mempertahankan keutuhannya? Iya, kan? Aku tak sanggup jika terus teringat hal itu. Berkali-kali aku menepisnya. Tapi, pikiran itu terus saja muncul. Membuatku makin merasa bersalah dan sedih. Dan untuk kali ini, aku membiarkan air mataku tumpah. Membasahi lembaran plastik yang menutupi foto-foto di album bersampul krem yang kini berada di pangkuanku.

.

.

Ternyata, mengurung diri di kamar tidak lantas membuatku menjadi lebih baik. Sore hari, walaupun cuaca terasa dingin, aku merasa ingin sekali keluar. Menghirup udara segar. Sambil dibalut coat merah tebal dengan slayer hitam, aku berjalan keluar dorm. Aku menghirup udara dingin di malam hari. Rasanya memang menyegarkan. Entah sudah berapa hari aku mengurung diri di kamar, dan kini aku pergi diam-diam di saat semua member sedang ada jadwal. Aku berharap, ada sesuatu yang bisa kutemukan agar hatiku menjadi lebih baik, walaupun tak seberapa.

Tak terasa, kakiku membawaku ke pinggir pantai. Rindu rasanya menginjakkan kaki di atas pasir putih yang kini tertutup oleh salju. Aku memasukkan kedua telapak tanganku ke saku coatku. Aku mengambil napas dan membuangnya perlahan. Asap mengepul tebal dari mulutku, sempat menghalangi pandanganku untuk bisa melihat laut lepas. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku menyusuri setiap inchi pemandangan di sekitarku. Tak terasa pandanganku bertumpuk di suatu tempat yang tak asing lagi di mataku. Tempat dimana aku dan Hankyung biasa singgahi ketika kami berdua menghabiskan waktu di pinggir pantai. Aku terpaku sejenak. Ragu-ragu, aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri tempat itu.

Aku menyentuh bebatuan yang dulu sering kami gunakan untuk duduk-duduk sambil menikmati pemandangan pantai. Bebatuan yang setengahnya sudah tertutup oleh salju. Aku tersenyum getir melihatnya. Bayang-bayang Hankyung yang ceria seakan muncul dan terduduk di bebatuan itu. Sesekali ia tertawa ke arahku. Tapi, secepat kedipan mata bayangan itu menghilang. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir. Dengan tangan gemetar, aku pun membersihkan bebatuan itu dan duduk di atasnya. Angin darat yang dingin berhembus menuju pantai, menerpa tubuh ringkihku hingga menggigil. Aku terduduk dalam diam sambil memeluk tubuh. Mataku sesekali memandang ke arah sampingku—tempat Hankyung biasanya duduk. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, aku hanya bisa melempar senyum getir.

Saat aku mengedarkan pandangan ke arah lain, tak sengaja, mataku mendapati tempat parkir sepeda yang berada agak ke atas. Lagi-lagi, aku teringat Hankyung pernah memboncengku naik sepeda dari tempat parkir itu hingga dorm. Ia sempat membuatku ketakutan karena cara mengendarainya yang ugal-ugalan, walaupun hanya bercanda. Karenanya, aku tak henti-hentinya berteriak sambil memeluknya erat, sementara dia hanya tertawa. Aku merasa pipiku panas ketika terbayang-bayang akan saat-saat menyenangkan itu. Tapi, sebisa mungkin aku tak ingin menumpahkan air mataku sekarang.

Aku pun berbalik cepat. Aku tak sanggup menatap tempat itu. Aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Seberkas cahaya oranye mendominasi langit sore. Sesekali aku bisa menemukan beberapa burung gagak melintas sambil bekoar-koar. Aku menghembuskan napas berat hingga keluar kepulan asap putih. Tatapanku menerawang jauh ke atas awan. Mendadak aku merasa pundakku bergetar. Pipiku panas dan sedikit demi sedikit air mataku jatuh satu-satu. Sungguh, aku tak bisa lagi menahannya. Segera aku menundukkan kepala dan menangis tertahan. Menangis sendirian di tengah-tengah hamparan pasir putih... sambil ditemani butiran salju yang mulai turun.

"Hankyung-ah..."

.

.

Aku terduduk di pinggir tempat tidurku. Malam selalu datang sebagai penutup hari. Bintang-bintang muncul bagaikan berlian-berlian kecil yang menghiasi langit hitam. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sudut kamarku—kamar yang kini remang-remang. Hanya diterangi lilin kecil berwarna merah—lilin milik Hankyung yang sengaja ia berikan untukku. Setiap kali aku memasuki kamar ini, aku merasa Hankyung masih berada di sini. Bayangannya masih terlihat olehku. Sedang tertidur, membaca buku, atau hanya sekedar berdiri di samping jendela sambil menatap pemandangan di luar. Dimana pun aku berada, di situ pula Hankyung berada. Aku selalu teringat akan bayang-bayangnya yang selalu menyertaiku. Jika memungkinkan, aku ingin sekali mengikutinya pergi. Tapi, itu tidak akan mungkin. Membuat dadaku sakit.

'Sedang apa kau di sana, Hankyung-ah...?' Batinku sambil menatap kosong pemandangan di luar jendela.

Karena merasa sesak di dalam kamar, aku memutuskan untuk keluar. Semua member sudah pulang dan kini telah jatuh ke alam tidurnya. Mereka tak akan tahu aku keluar kamar. Tapi setelah aku membuka pintu dan berjalan menuju dapur, aku mendapati Jung Soo tengah duduk-duduk di meja dekat jendela ruang tengah. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah luar jendela, sementara di depannya terdapat secangkir teh. Aku mengerjap dua kali dan diam-diam meneruskan jalanku menuju dapur.

"Oh! Heechulie?" Panggil Jung Soo tiba-tiba. Jantungku seakan lepas saat itu juga. "Kemarilah! Bergabung denganku!" Ajaknya. Aku sempat ragu. Bagaimanapun, aku sudah tertangkap basah karena keluar dari kamar. Dengan berat hati, aku pun memenuhi ajakan temanku itu. Aku menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapannya.

"Heechul-ah... akhirnya kau keluar dari kamar juga. Entah sudah berapa hari kau selalu mengurung diri di kamar." Tanpa basa-basi, Jung Soo menuangkan teh ke cangkir kosong dan menyodorkannya untukku. Aku hanya memperhatikannya dengan tatapan datar.

"Heechula-ah." Panggilnya selesai menuangkan teh. Aku mendongak. Bisa kulihat tatapannya begitu dalam menatap wajahku. Mendadak aku jadi gugup sendiri.

"Kau tahu? Semuanya merindukanmu. Merindukan senyum dan tawamu. Akankah kau mau menjalani hidupmu dengan cara begini?" Tanya Jung Soo dengan nada rendah dan lembut. Wajahnya menyiratkan ekspresi simpati yang mendalam padaku.

Jemariku memainkan pegangan cangkir dengan intens. Mataku menatap genangan air berwarna cokelat kemerahan di dalam cangkir. Kepulan asapnya samar-samar terlihat. Aku hanya terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Jung Soo mendesah sejenak dan memajukan tubuhnya. "Heechul-ah... aku tahu kau merasa kehilangan akan Hankyung..." Katanya. "Aku tahu kau pasti merasa sedih dan terpukul. Tapi, bukan begini caranya. Kau tidak boleh terlalu larut dalam kesedihan." Lanjutnya. Aku melirik wajah Jung Soo, lalu kembali menatap isi cangkir yang kini ada di hadapanku. Merasa dirinya tidak diperhatikan, Jung Soo akhirnya mendesah. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membuatku sadar.

"Kau tahu?" Kata Jung Soo tiba-tiba. "Sebagai leader, aku merasa lebih berdosa dibanding kamu, Heechul-ah." Jung Soo menerawang jauh ke luar jendela. Untuk pertama kali, aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatap ekspresi teman sebayaku itu. "Sejak kepergian Hankyung, aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Selain itu, aku juga terus mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aku sempat berpikir, pantaskah aku menjadi leader bila begini jadinya?"

Aku tertegun dengan kata-kata Jung Soo barusan. Aku tidak mengira bahwa ada juga orang yang begitu bersalah atas kepergian Hankyung selain aku. Aku terlalu menutup diri saking sedih dan sakitnya hatiku.

"Semangatku hampir jatuh karena kejadian itu. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah kejadian terberat yang pertama kali aku alami selama menjadi leader." Jung Soo tersenyum getir. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku tak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini terjadi. Orang pasti berpikir kalau aku adalah leader tak becus yang gagal menjaga keutuhan membernya, kan?" Aku bisa mendengar suara Jung Soo mulai bergetar.

"Tapi, suatu ketika, ada juga orang yang terus menyemangatiku sebagai leader. Kang In dan Kyuhyun yang pertama kali membangun kembali tekadku, lalu diikuti oleh semuanya. Kyuhyun terlihat begitu kasihan padaku hingga dia menangis saat datang ke kamarku." Jung Soo terkekeh. Ia memberi jeda dan menoleh ke arahku. Aku terbelalak saat mendapati kedua tangannya menggenggam tanganku di atas meja seakan memberikanku semangat. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya walaupun bibirnya bergetar.

"Heechul-ah... berjanjilah kau akan kembali seperti biasanya. Sudah kubilang, kan? Kami semua merindukan dirimu yang seperti biasanya. Yang selalu membuat kami tertawa..." Ujar Jung Soo sambil menatap mataku. "Jalan masih panjang... masih banyak rintangan yang menunggu kita di depan. Jangan sia-siakan kehidupanmu. Bila Hankyung mengetahui ini, ia pasti akan sedih, kan?" Entah kenapa, saat itu juga, tiba-tiba aku menitikkan air mata. Aku sendiri kaget saat menyadarinya. Bibirku bergetar diikuti isakan yang memberontak keluar dari kerongkonganku. Aku tak kuasa saat mendengar nama Hankyung disebut. Aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Rasa rindu yang membuncah berhasil mengalahkanku. Aku akhirnya menunduk dan menangis tertahan. Air mataku menetes terus dan terus. Jung Soo dengan sigap berpindah tempat ke sampingku dan menarikku dalam dekapannya erat. Aku menangis lebih intens dan membenamkan mulutku di salah satu pundaknya. Kedua tanganku meremat bagian belakang bajunya.

"Jung Soo-ah..." Hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa kuutarakan. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mau menjadi sandaranku saat aku menangis. Jung Soo sangat mengerti akan perasaanku. Sambil membalas pelukanku, ia pun mencoba menenangkanku sambil mengelus punggungku pelan. Aku tahu Jung Soo juga ikut menangis. Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya. Sesekali, saat ia menangis, ia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan agar tak terdengar olehku.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, Heechul-ah..." Katanya di sela-sela tangisnya yang tertahan. "Aku sangat mengerti..." Ia pun terisak lagi. Bagaimanapun, ia juga merasakan rasa sakit yang tak jauh beda denganku saat ini.

Malam semakin larut. Suara detik jam terdengar jelas di telinga kami. Untuk saat ini saja, biarkan kami berdua mencurahkan semua beban yang sempat terpendam. Semoga, dengan perginya satu rekan kami tak akan mengubah apapun. Sedikit demi sedikit, kami mulai mengetahui betapa bijaknya hidup ini. Sepahit apapun itu, kami tahu itu tak jauh dari sebuah pelajaran yang sangat berarti. Kami akan selalu mengenang saat-saat kami masih bertiga belas tanpa kesedihan dan membuat semua itu menjadi kenangan yang manis. Kami berjanji.

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hm... gak kerasa udah sampai chapter 10. Mungkin, bentar lagi tamat. Hampir mentok juga ni otak buat bikin jalan ceritanya. Tapi, tenang aja... masih saia lanjutin, kok. Maaf, lho kalau misalnya fic ini pendek banget rasanya. Saia mentok banget idenya. Eem... sebenernya, saia bikin lagi satu fic, tapi belum saia publish. Masih ragu-ragu juga karena jalan ceritanya masih saia pikirkan sampai tamat dulu. Kalau udah yakin tamatnya gimana, nanti bakal saia publish. Hehehe... Biar gampang gitu nulis chap-chap selanjutnya.

Untuk fic kali ini, saia mohon reviewnya, doong... biar saia tambah semangat buat nerusin ficnya. Saia juga mohon saran dan nasihatnya kalau saia masih ada kesalahan. Maklum, saia masih labil (?)

Untuk kesekian kalinya...

Mind to review?

Ms. Simple :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, SMent and themselves.

Pair: Hankyung x Kim Heechul and other members of Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: Typo(s), abal, gaje, bahasa berubah-ubah (?), mengandung efek samping yang berbahaya (?) semi-canon, de-el-el.

Author's song list: Always, Can You Feel It – 49 Days OST, Someday I Will Be Good Enough – A Little Thing Called Love OST, Firework – Katty Perry, Konayuki – Remioromen, Shining Star – Super Junior (bila punya lagu-lagu ini, coba deh untuk dengerin. Hehehe)

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Believe And Promise**

.

.

**Chapter**** 11: Someday, I Will Be Good Enough**

**Super Junior's Dorm**

Pagi kembali datang sebagai pembuka hari baru. Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan diri. Burung-burung bercicit-cuit, terbang dari dahan pohon satu ke dahan pohon yang lain. Sesekali juga hinggap di balkon dorm. Tidak terasa, tahun pun akan berganti. Tanggal di kalender sudah menujukkan angka 31 dalam bulan Desember.

Di hari terakhir dalam tahun 2009, suasana dorm Super Junior berjalan seperti biasanya. Ah, tapi sedikit berbeda untuk seminggu belakangan ini. Setelah satu anggota mereka hengkang, suasana dorm pastilah berbeda. Tapi, para anggota yang masih bertahan berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan perbedaan ini.

Seperti biasa, Ryeowook bersama Sungmin sudah bangun lebih awal. Mereka menyiapkan sarapan dan sedikit bersih-bersih yang kini dibantu oleh hyung tertua mereka, Leeteuk. Kemudian disusul anggota-anggota lain yang mulai bangun dari tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi..." Sapa Eunhyuk yang masih mengusap-usap matanya yang masih setengah terbuka, diikuti yang lain.

"Ah! Selamat pagi, hyung!" Ryeowook pun menjawab dengan semangat.

"Kau kelihatan suntuk sekali, sih? Hei, lihat kalender! Ini hari terakhir di tahun 2009, lho!" Ujar Sungmin. Sementara Eunhyuk malah langsung duduk di kursi meja makan tepat di depan Sungmin.

"Aku masih mengantuk, hyung..." Kata Eunhyuk sambil membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja makan.

"Aku juga..." Donghae ikut-ikutan.

"Haiiish! Ayo cepat bersihkan badan kalian! Sarapan sudah hampir siap!" Sungmin pun mengusir mereka agar lekas mandi. Tapi memang dasarnya couple EunHae itu manja, mereka hanya bisa tidur-tiduran di atas meja makan. Akhirnya, dengan sentuhan terakhir, Sungmin memukul-mukul piring dengan sendok sehingga menimbulkan suara nyaring nan berisik, membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae terkesiap dan kelabakan.

Sementara itu, Leeteuk dibantu Kibum yang juga baru bangun, nampak sedang membersihkan ruang tengah yang sempat semrawut karena kelakuan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya—Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk dan Donghae—yang semalam bermain game di ruang tersebut. Leeteuk hanya terkekeh sambil menggeleng mendengar keributan di ruang makan. Pantas saja Eunhyuk dan Donghae masih mengantuk karena mereka bertanding game hingga dini hari. Mereka bermain dengan serunya hingga berteriak-teriak. Rekan-rekan lain yang ikut menyaksikan juga ikut bersorak-sorak. Leeteuk sendiri sudah memperingatkan mereka untuk tidak berisik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Leeteuk akhirnya hanya geleng-geleng. Sejujurnya, Leeteuk menyukai suasana ramai dan hangat seperti semalam, walaupun telinganya jadi korban.

Di tengah-tengah kesibukannya, pikiran Leeteuk melayang sejenak. Otomatis, ia menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia jadi teringat rekan sebayanya, Heechul. Sejak Hankyung pergi, ia jadi tidak bersemangat dan suka mengurung diri di kamar, hanya ditemani oleh kucing peliharaannya. Tapi, sejak hari itu, dimana dirinya mencurahkan semuanya pada Leeteuk malam itu, Leeteuk yakin Heechul akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kyuhyun dan Heechul belum bangun juga?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil kembali merapikan bantal-bantal di sofa.

"Kurasa belum, hyung." Jawab Sungmin yang sedang mengelap piring-piring di meja makan. Sementara Ryeowook menjawab dengan memberikan isyarat tangan karena ia tengah mencicipi masakannya.

"Lebih baik, kalian coba bangunkan mereka. Jangan sampai kita kesiangan untuk melakukan jadwal kita yang pertama." Nasihat Leeteuk. Dua dongsaeng yang ia suruh pun membatu seketika.

"A-ani, hyung... kita mau-mau saja membangunkan Kyuhyun. Tapi... kalau Heechul hyung..." Sungmin berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia melirik takut-takut ke arah rekannya, Ryeowook.

"Benar, hyung... kami tidak berani mengganggunya." Lanjut Ryeowook. Melihat itu, Leeteuk tersenyum ala angelnya.

"Tak apa. Aku yakin dia sudah tidak seperti kemarin. Bangunkan dia dan lihat perubahannya hari ini. Dia sudah lebih baik." Leeteuk meyakinkan. Tapi, Sungmin dan Ryeowook masih ragu. Mereka saling menyikut lengan satu sama lain. Leeteuk terkekeh melihat kepolosan dua dongsaengnya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lekaslah..." Kata Leeteuk sambil menyuruh mereka bergegas dengan tangannya. Dengan langkah berat nan ragu, Sungmin dan Ryeowook melangkah menuju kamar Heechul.

.

.

Sungmin terlihat menyikut lengan dongsaengnya, Ryeowook ketika mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar Heechul.

"Hei, Ryeowook, kau yang buka pintunya..." Desis Sungmin.

"Ani, hyung! Kau saja! Enak saja kau ini!" Ryeowook menyolot.

"Aah, kau ini! Lekaslah! Nanti kita kena marah Leeteuk hyung!"

"Aiish... kenapa aku yang dikorbankan! Oke! Kita buka sama-sama!" Ryeowook mulai emosi. Akhirnya, mereka berdua sepakat untuk membuka pintu kamar hyungnya itu bersama-sama.

"O-oke..." Jawab Sungmin sambil menelan ludah. Baru saja tangan mereka hampir menyentuh kenop pintu, sedetik kemudian kenop itu berputar dan pintu pun terbuka. Sungmin dan Ryeowook tersentak bukan main melihatnya. Mereka tersentak hingga berjalan beberapa langkah kebelakang. Tapi, melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu, rasa kaget mereka lenyap seketika.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kalian berdiri di depan kamarku seperti itu?" Tanya sang pemilik kamar—Kim Heechul—dengan tatapan heran plus menyeidik. "Kalian... mau menyusup ke kamarku, ya?"

Tapi, pertanyaan-pertanyaan Heechul pagi itu tak dihiraukan oleh dua dongsaeng di hadapannya itu—yang menatap Heechul dengan tatapan berbinar. Yaa... wajar saja karena sudah lama mereka tidak melihat hyungnya itu keluar kamar.

"Heechul hyung...?" Ujar Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan dengan nada tidak percaya. Heechul terheran-heran dengan sikap dua dongsaengnya pagi ini. Saking herannya, satu alisnya terangkat begitu saja.

"Ada apa in..." Belum sempat Heechul melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah keburu didekap dua makhluk di hadapannya yang kini mendadak jadi hyper. Heechul sungguh tidak menyangka. Jantungnya serasa ingin melompat dari dadanya. Bagaimana tidak kaget kalau tiba-tiba seseorang—tidak—dua orang sekaligus melompat ke arahmu dan mendekapmu dengan erat hingga kau serasa tak bisa bernapas? Dan lagi. Mereka juga berjingkrak-jingkrak seperti sedang memeluk idola berat mereka!

"Heechul hyuung! Akhirnya kau mau keluar kamar juga!"

"Aku merindukanmu, hyuung!"

"Astaga! Hentikan kalian berdua! Ohok-ohok!" Heechul menggerutu sambil berusaha melepaskan diri. Mendengar Heechul berteriak, Sungmin dan Ryeowook terhenti sejenak. Ia saling berpandang-pandangan.

"Aaa! Akhirnya kau kembali seperti semulaa!" Seru mereka lagi sambil memeluk Heechul erat setelah sekian detik terdiam.

"HEEIII! KALIAN MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?"

.

.

Hari ini, Heechul kembali dengan dirinya yang sedia kala. Sudah cukup untuknya merenungkan kepergian sahabat terbaiknya sekaligus kekasihnya itu. Dan mulai hari ini, ia melakukan rutinitasnya sebagai seorang artis seperti biasanya. Para member yang lain terlihat antusias menyambutnya dan berkata bahwa mereka merindukan sosok Heechul yang seperti ini. Selalu tersenyum dan suka bercanda. Walaupun terkadang bertingkah-laku berlebihan dan gampang emosi. Mereka semua merindukan Heechul yang seperti itu. Dan lagi, hari ini adalah hari spesial. Tepat sehari sebelum pergantian tahun. Dari kejauhan, Leeteuk hanya memperhatikan para dongsaengnya itu sambil tersenyum.

Setelah semua siap, kedua belas member Super Junior pun pergi menuju tempat dimana mereka menjalankan jadwal-jadwal mereka. Hari ini Super Junior nampak kebanjiran jadwal untuk mengisi acara tahun baru, baik yang live ataupun rekaman. Mereka pun berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Walaupun merasa lelah dan cuaca yang sedang ekstrimnya, tapi mereka tetap menikmatinya.

Untuk sore ini, mereka istirahat di kantor agensi mereka sebelum malam nanti harus mengisi acara live di salah satu stasiun televisi dalam memperingati malam pergatian tahun. Mereka menggunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk refreshing, bercanda, tidur-tiduran, makan, dan lain-lain. Bersama teman-teman satu agensinya mereka berbaur layaknya saudara. Sifat mereka yang ceria dan seperti anak kecil itu membuat ruangan tempat mereka berkumpul menjadi ramai. Gelak tawa terdengar dari mana-mana.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk asyik memusatkan diri pada PSP hitam milik Kyuhyun bersama Changmin DBSK. Sesekali mereka berseru kecewa ataupun senang. Donghae, Sungmin, Yesung dan Ryeowook asyik menikmati cemilan ditemani secangkir kopi panas bersama Taeyeon dan Yoona SNSD. Shindong dan Kang In sedang beradu panco di pojok ruangan dan disaksikan setengah dari member SHINee dan F(x). Siwon, Kibum, Leeteuk dan yang lain nampak sedang mengobrol. Walaupun cuaca di luar sangat dingin karena salju sedang turun, tapi suasana di ruangan ini terasa hangat.

"Hei, apa kalian melihat Heechul?" Tanya Leeteuk setelah menyadari Heechul tidak bersamanya.

"Tidak, hyung." Jawab Ryeowook sambil menoleh.

"Tadi kulihat dia sedang keluar." Sambung Yoona.

"Benarkah? Kemana?"

"Ah, hyung. Biar aku saja yang mencarinya." Siwon tiba-tiba memotong. "Aku yakin dia tidak akan jauh-jauh."

"Tidak apa-apakah? Salju sedang deras kali ini."

"Gwaenchana, hyung. Aku bisa bawa payung." Kata Siwon sambil berlalu.

"Hati-hati!" Seru Leeteuk sambil melihat dongsaengnya itu menjauh.

"Kira-kira... Heechul hyung kemana, ya?" Gumam Sungmin. "Aku khawatir kalau memang benar dia belum pulih dari keterpurukannya..."

"Aku yakin dia sudah pulih, kok..." Taeyeon meyakinkan sambil mengangkat cangkir kopinya, lalu menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Semoga..." Desah Sungmin.

.

.

Heechul nampak sedang bingung memilih-milih barang di sebuah toko souvenir. Sesekali ia mengusap-usap dagunya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk barang-barang yang ada di depannya. Yaa... malam nanti, tepat jam dua belas lebih satu menit, salah satu dongsaengnya akan berulang tahun, jadi ia sibuk untuk memilih kado yang bagus untuknya. Sekalian membeli beberapa hadiah tahun baru untuk teman-temannya walaupun hanya kecil-kecilan. Dan setelah sekian menit memilih-milih, ia pun sepakat mengambil slayer berwarna merah muda sebagai hadiah untuk dongsaengnya itu. Heechul tersenyum puas memandangi slayer itu.

"Semoga Sungmin menyukainya." Gumamnya. Ia pun berpaling ke konter souvenir lain dan mendapati deretan aksesoris dalam berbagai warna dan bentuk terjajar rapi di dalam rak kaca. Melihat itu, ia pun berminat untuk membelikan teman-temannya kalung dan gelang.

"Maaf, apakah aku bisa melihat-lihatnya?" Tanyanya pada penjaga konter agar membukakan tutup kacanya. Mata Heechul berbinar-binar melihat aksesoris-aksesoris di depannya. Mumpung harganya murah dan barangnya bagus, ia bisa memborong beberapa untuk teman-temannya.

Heechul memilihkan sebuah gelang berwarna putih bersih yang di sudut-sudut tertentunya disentuh dengan warna perak untuk Leeteuk karena ia tahu namja itu suka sekali warna putih. Heechul kemudian mengambil kalung dengan inisial 'D' dan 'E' untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang kebetulan tali dari kalung tersebut bermotif sama. Melihat gelang rantai berwarna merah muda, ia juga sertakan itu untuk hadiah ulang tahun Sungmin. Untuk Kyuhyun dan Siwon, Heechul pilihkan jam tangan berwarna biru tua dan hijau tua untuk mereka. Untuk Yesung dan Ryeowook, Heechul memilih untuk membelikan mereka gelang yang terbuat dari tali berwarna merah-hitam dan ungu-hitam. Untuk Kang In, Shindong dan Kibum, ia memutuskan untuk membelikan mereka topi rajutan berwarna hitam-putih, ungu dan biru muda yang ia lihat tergantung di gantungan topi tak jauh darinya. Untuk dirinya sendiri, ia memilih gelang rantai silver. Heechul mendesah kewalahan karena harus membelikan rekan-rekannya aksesoris yang seseuai dengan warna dan karakter mereka. Tapi, walaupun begitu, ia merasa senang dan tidak keberatan memilih dan membelikannya. Setelah semua dapat, ia pun membayarnya di kasir.

.

.

Heechul menenteng souvenir pembeliannya dalam sekatong plastik putih di satu tangannya, dan tangannya yang lain ia masukkan ke kantong coat abu-abunya. Sesekali ia tersenyum sambil melihat-lihat apa yang ia beli untuk teman-temannya itu. Tapi, setelah ia menyadari derasnya salju yang turun sore ini, dengan sigap Heechul mempercepat langkahnya.

Heechul menyusuri trotoar yang kini padat oleh pejalan kaki. Dua kali ia menyeberang menuju trotoar di seberang. Butiran-butiran salju jatuh dan mencair saat menyentuh kulit putih Heechul. Napas namja berparas cantik itu mengepul saat dihembuskan. Tiba-tiba, ia merasa ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku coatnya. Dengan setengah terperanjat, Heechul pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memencet tombol hijau.

"Ne, yeoboseyo?" Sapanya sambil terus berjalan. "Ah! Siwon-ah?" Mata Heechul sedikit terbealak.

"Hyuuung... kau dimana? Teuki hyung tadi mencarimu. Sekarang aku sedang keluar karena diminta Teuki hyung untuk mencarimu..." Kata Siwon di seberang.

"Aiish, tidak perlu! Oke, oke. Aku akan segera kembali!" Kata Heechul akhirnya hingga ia memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan dongsaengnya itu. Heechul menutup ponsel flipnya itu dan memasukkannya ke kantong coatnya kembali.

"Huuuft... dinginnya..." Desahnya sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju gedung SM Entertainment.

Setelah Heechul berjuang demi perjalanannya kembali menuju kantor agensinya—dengan berlari-lari kecil, naik bus—ia pun kini sampai juga di depan gedung dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. Yaa... sebenarnya, ia juga tidak mau buru-buru. Tapi, karena tuntutan cuaca yang dingin, ditambah rekan-rekannya yang mencarinya, alhasil ia harus cepat-cepat pulang. Ini juga salahnya sendiri yang tiba-tiba pergi tanpa bilang-bilang. Setelah hampir seminggu ia terus mengurung diri di dorm—di kamarnya—ia jadi merindukan dunia luar. Dan akhirnya, ia malah jadi keluyuran.

Saat Heechul akan menapakki konblok halaman depan gedung agensinya, seakan ada sesuatu yang mencegahnya, ia pun sesaat mengurungkan niat untuk cepat-cepat masuk. Heechul terhenti tepat di depan gerbang kantor agensi. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Matanya sendu menatap seluruh badan gedung yang berdiri kokoh di hadapannya itu.

Tak dapat ia pungkiri, ia menjadi seperti sekarang ini, selain karena kemampuannya sendiri, tapi juga karena berkat pendiri agensi ini dan kerja keras kru-kru dan staff-staff yang ada di dalam gedung tersebut. Heechul memulai karier sebagai artis setelah bergabung dengan grup beranggotakan dua belas orang pada akhir tahun 2005, dan ditahun berikutnya, keanggotaan mereka ditambah dengan satu anggota dari audisi generasi kedua yang umurnya dibawah rata-rata para anggota senior.

Banyak suka-duka ia jalani bersama rekan-rekan seperjuangannya itu. Awalnya, ia tak percaya bisa mempunyai teman-teman yang aneh bin ajaib seperti teman-temannya kini. Tapi, seiring jalannya waktu, ia jadi terbiasa dan akhirnya berteman baik dengan mereka. Ia dan rekan-rekannya belum tentu dekat satu sama lain. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang berada di posisi canggung dengan rekan lain. Tapi posisi tersebut sedikit demi sedikit bisa mereka atasi.

Heechul tersenyum kecil saat mengingat masa-masanya yang indah bersama sahabatnya, Hankyung, dahulu kala. Hankyung yang polos, dan Heechul yang hyper, aneh dan mempunyai karakter 4 dimensi, persahabatan yang unik dengan dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Kedekatan Heechul dengan Hankyung bisa dirasakan perbedaannya dengan saat ia dekat dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Hingga akhirnya, Hankyung menyatakan perasaannya. Dari tahun 2005 hingga 2009 mereka bersama hingga akhirnya sebuah masalah menimpa Hankyung yang memaksanya keluar dari keanggotaan. Heechul pastilah menjadi orang pertama yang terpukul atas keputusan kekasihnya itu untuk meninggalkannya dan yang lain. Heechul tersenyum getir saat teringat itu semua. Matanya menatap ke bawah—memperhatikan sepatu sekalian butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh di sisi sepatunya.

Heechul terus terdiam sembari menapak tilas kehidupannya setelah resmi menjadi artis di bawah naungan agensinya kini. Tak sedikit hal berkesan, juga menyakitkan yang bersemayam abadi di benaknya. Tapi, sesakit apapun pengalaman itu, sesedih apapun pengalaman itu... ia percaya hal itu akan menjadikannya sebagai pribadi yang lebih kuat, walaupun ratusan butiran air mata berhasil dijatuhkannya demi menyongsong hari-hari dimana ia bisa melewati lorong kesedihan itu.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya merenungkan hidupnya sambil menelusuri setiap inchi gedung SM Entertainment yang menjulang tinggi, tiba-tiba Heechul merasa sesuatu menaungi kepalanya dari jatuhan butir-butir salju putih yang dingin. Menyadari itu, Heechul tercekat dan membalikkan badan. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seseorang berdiri di belakangnya sambil menaunginya dengan payung transparan.

"S-Siwon...?" Katanya sedikit gagap. Heechul menatap wajah Siwon yang nampak simpati padanya itu. Membuat hatinya luluh sejenak. Tatapan khawatir yang membuat hati Heechul menjadi hangat dan tentram.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan di sini?" Tanya Siwon khawatir. Heechul hanya mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya sambil menatap lawan bicaranya. "Salju sedang deras-derasnya sore ini. Cuaca dingin sekali... kenapa kau malah keluyuran tanpa bilang-bilang, hyung...?" Protes Siwon. "Yang lain mencari-carimu. Tolong jangan seenaknya begitu... kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Malam nanti kita masih ada jadwal, kan?" Heechul menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ceramah singkat dari Siwon barusan.

"Mianhae, Siwon-ah..." Lirihnya. Tapi, melihat hyungnya merasa bersalah begitu, Siwon malah lebih merasa bersalah karena sudah memarahi hyungnya itu.

"Ah, hyung... gwaenchana... aku juga salah karena sudah memarahimu." Katanya. "Itu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sesaat, suasana berubah sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara-suara samar kendaraan dan bunyi sepatu orang-orang yang melintas. Lagi-lagi, dengan tatapan kosong Heechul menatap gedung di hadapannya. Ia terpaku pada sebuah tulisan yang terpampang di tembok gedung itu yang kini menjadi nama dari gedung tersebut.

"Siwon-ah..." Panggilnya pada Siwon yang masih senantiasa bersamanya. "Apa kau tahu? Waktu aku dan Hankyung masih sebagai trainee hingga debut, di sini kami mengikrarkan sumpah demi cita-cita kami beruda dan semuanya." Kata Heechul sedikit bergumam. "Aku dan dia sungguh-sungguh menekuni apa yang telah kami pilih." Siwon tak menduga kata-kata itu keluar dari hyung di sisinya itu.

"Saat akhirnya aku dan Hankyung dimasukkan dalam grup bernama Super Junior ini... kami benar-benar merasa senang sekaligus berdebar-debar. Di dalam grup ini, aku banyak bertemu teman-teman yang sudah kukenal maupun belum kukenal. Saat aku menyadari ada beberapa teman dekatku yang ternyata satu grup denganku, aku merasa bahagia sekali. Tapi, aku juga tidak menyesal ada beberapa teman baru di dalam grup ini."

"Setelah semuanya berjalan selama kurang lebih enam bulan, Kyuhyun pun masuk. Awalnya aku merasa sedikit aneh dengannya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, aku malah menjadi dekat dengannya. Semua pun yang tadi canggung satu sama lain, akhirnya bisa berbaur sebagaimana saudara sendiri. Itu membuatku ingin selalu tersenyum bila mengingatnya. Lucu, ya?" Heechul tersenyum, masih sambil menatap gedung agensi yang menaunginya. Siwon menatap hyungnya itu dalam diam.

"Kalian semua mengajarkanku banyak hal. Aku merasa beruntung bisa berada di sisi kalian. Kalian semua mengajarkanku bagaimana cara menghargai hidup. Selain itu, aku juga banyak diajari betapa pentingnya mempercayai kekuatan sendiri." Kata Heechul. "Saat Hankyung akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil jalannya sendiri, aku merasa sangat kehilangannya." Lirihnya di akhir kalimat.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat ingin kembali ke masa-masa lalu. Ke masa-masa penuh kenangan kita bersama. Bila aku diberi kesempatan, ingin rasanya aku membuat mesin waktu, agar aku dapat kembali ke masa lalu. Aku rindu dengan apa yang kita lalukan di masa lalu. Tidak dapatkah itu semua diulang?" Gumam Heechul seraya menengadah ke atas. Matanya sayu menatap langit yang kini mendung. Siwon masih tetap setia menaunginya dengan payungnya. Heechul terus begitu sampai beberapa menit, terdiam sambil merenung. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia pun menoleh ke arah Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Gwaenchana, Siwon-ah... sesekali, manusia juga punya waktunya untuk jatuh dan terpuruk, kan?" Katanya sambil menatap Siwon. "Tapi... setelah itu, manusia itu pasti akan jadi lebih kuat. Setelah kejadian yang sempat membuatku terpukul tempo hari, suatu saat nanti, aku akan kembali seperti semula, menjalani hidup dengan senyuman dan tawa." Lanjutnya. Mendengar perkataan Heechul barusan, Siwon merasa tertegun. Hatinya tersentuh. Walau bagaimana pun di antara semua member, Heechul seoranglah yang merasa paling terpukul. Tapi, ia benar-benar bersyukur kalau saja hyungnya itu kini sudah benar-benar pulih dari keterpurukannya.

"Kau benar, hyung..." Jawab Siwon sambil melempar senyum yang menyiratkan simpatinya yang dalam. Sejujurnya, ia bangga mempunyai hyung seperti Heechul. Kembali, Heechul menengadahkan kepalanya menatap awan. Tapi, senyum kini tersungging di bibir ranumnya. Setelah apa yang menimpanya seminggu belakangan ini, ia tak pernah menyiratkan rasa menyesal. Ia percaya, semua itu, suatu hari nanti akan membuatnya jadi seseorang dengan hati yang lebih baik dan kuat.

.

.

Malam pun turun dua jam yang lalu. Kini, kedua belas member Super Junior disibukan dengan aktivitas mereka mengisi acara malam tahun baru di salah satu stasiun tv hingga menjelang pergantian tahun nanti. Dengan sekuat tenaga, mereka mempersembahkan bakat mereka dalam menyanyi dan menari. Terkadang, mereka juga menjadi pelawak dadakan dan membuat semua penonton tertawa.

Walaupun ini pertama kalinya mereka mengisi acara pergantian tahun tanpa Hankyung, mereka tetap bisa menampilkan apa yang terbaik untuk dipersembahkan. Walaupun memang di hati kecil mereka hal ini terasa janggal. Mereka tetap larut dalam kebahagiaan.

Malam ini, mereka membawakan beberapa lagu yaitu Sorry-Sorry, Don't Don, It's You dan Shining Star. Ditambah penampilan duet Leeteuk bersama Kyuhyun. Leeteuk memainkan grand piano solo sebagai pembukaan dan kemudian diikuti Kyuhyun bernyanyi. Leeteuk yang mahir bermain piano tidak tanggung-tanggung saat memainkan pianonya. Dua lagu milik Choppin sekaligus ia bawakan dengan megahnya dan berhasil membuat semua orang kagum. Acara live ini menjadi seperti layaknya mini konser untuk Super Junior karena penampilan mereka yang mendominasi. Selain itu juga demi mereka mempromosikan album mereka yang ke tiga, hingga akhirnya tahun depan mereka merilis album ke empat yang masih dipersiapkan.

Tak terasa, sudah dua jam mereka menghibur penonton yang ada di studio maupun yang menonton lewat televisi. Setidaknya, mereka berhasil membuat akhir tahun ini menjadi lebih bersemangat dengan penampilan mereka. Tepat pukul 24.00 mereka merayakan pergantian tahun bersama. Mereka bersama meniup terompet keras-keras sesaat setelah acara penutup selesai. Balon-balon dan beribu kertas-kertas warna-warni dijatuhkan dari atas studio. Menambah kemeriahan penyambutan awal tahun. Tawa bahagia terlihat di wajah mereka dan bintang tamu lainnya.

Welcome A New Year 2010!

.

.

Selesai mengisi acara, Super Junior kembali menuju gedung agensi mereka untuk mengambil barang-barang yang mereka sengaja tinggal di sana. Grup-grup sahabat mereka ternyata juga sudah banyak yang kembali untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak sebelum pulang ke dorm masing-masing. Untuk kali ini, mereka mempunyai jadwal masing-masing dan hanya bertemu saat berkumpul di gedung ini saja utnuk istirahat.

"Berhubung awal tahun baru saja datang, bagaimana kalau kita adakan pesta kecil-kecilan di atap?" Usul salah satu manajer grup jebolan S.M Entertainment itu. Dan dengan tangan terbuka, usulan itu langsung diterima. Jarang-jarang para artis dan para staff bisa berkumpul untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi, ralat untuk perkataan si manajer tadi. Apakah benar ini hanya sekedar pesta kecil-kecilan, sementara orang yang diajaknya sebanyak ini? Sambil membawa makanan kecil, minuman ringan, terompet, dan perlengkapan lainnya, mereka semua pun bergegas menuju atap. Waktunya untuk berpesta, kawan!

Tak lama kemudian, atap gedung megah itu pun berubah jadi tempat pesta yang meriah. Makanan dan minuman ditata rapi di beberapa meja yang dijadikan satu di tengah-tengah halaman atap. Sambil menikmati angin malam, mereka bercanda, tertawa dan bernyanyi bersama. Sesekali beberapa di antara mereka mengambil selca-selca lucu bersama rekan-rekan yang lain. Mereka juga bertingkah usil. Sejenak, mereka lupakan tuntutan kerja yang jadwalnya membludak dan juga kelelahan mereka setelah menjalankan beberapa jadwal untuk hari ini.

Berhubung hari sudah berganti tanggal menjadi 1 Januari 2010, semua orang yang ada di atap langsung berbondong-bondong memberi selamat ulang tahun untuk Sungmin. Sungmin yang awalnya lupa pada ulang tahunnya sendiri itu nampak terkejut ketika di depan matanya terpampang kue tart berukuran yang tidak tanggung-tanggung yang disematkan lilin sesuai umurnya dia sekarang. Leeteuk membawa kuenya dari pintu atap gedung sementara mata Sungmin ditutup oleh kain, dan setelah itu dibuka setelah Leeteuk berhenti tepat di depan Sungmin. Senyum sumringah Sungmin merekah sudah. Sambil diiringi gitar dan perkusi meja dan kursi yang sembarang dipukuli, semua pun menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun untuk Sungmin.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida! Saengil chukkae hamnida! Saengil chukkae uri Sungmin, saengil chukkae hamnidaa!" Seru semuanya sambil bertepuk tangan. Dengan segera, Sungmin pun memanjatkan do'a sebelum meniup api kecil di atas lilin-lilinnya. Tak hanya Sungmin seorang yang berbahagia, tapi semuanya juga. Setelah acara tiup lilin, kue pun dipotong dan dibagi-bagikan. Semuanya duduk manis di bangku-bangku yang tersedia di atap sambil menikmati kue tart Sungmin yang dibuat sendiri oleh Ryeowook diam-diam. Banyak dari mereka memuji kue hasil eskperimen dari sang Eternal Maknae tersebut. Sungmin juga sangat berterimakasih sudah dibuatkan kue itu. Sambil menyantap kue, satu per satu artis dan staff memberikan kado untuk sang Prince Aegyo yang sedang berulang tahun tersebut, tak ketinggalan para memebr Super Junior yang lain.

"Sungmin-hyuung! Kami punya sesuatu untukmu!" Seru sang EunHae couple sambil berlari membawa bingkisan. "Ini untukmu, dari kami berdua!" Lanjutnya layaknya anak kecil.

"Aa... Gomawoyo..." Sambut Sungmin dengan suka cita. Ia pun membukanya tak sabar. Sebuah album foto berwana merah muda yang berisi foto-foto Eunhyuk, Donghae bersama Sungmin. Yaah... memang dasarnya mereka berdua narsis. Tapi, Sungmin menyukainya.

"Hyaa... dasar hyungdeul narsis!" Ejek Jonghyun yang diikuti tawa oleh Taemin dan Key. Sungmin pun ikut tertawa.

"Jangan begitu... kami bersembilan juga punya hadiah untuk sang Prince Aegyo oppa..." Sahut Taeyeon sambil menyerahkan bingkisan bersampul kertas berwarna merah gemerlap.

"Waah... sweater rajutan..." Sungmin mengangkat hadiah dari para member SNSD tersebut sambil menerawangnya senang.

"Kami merajutnya bergantian, lho..." Kata Sunny.

"Gomapta...!" Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk gemas sweater rajutan berwarna pelangi itu.

"Ehem... kalau begitu, hyungdeulmu yang lain juga tidak kalah, Sungmin-ah..." Tiba-tiba Leeteuk menyambar. "Aku punya sesuatu juga untukmu. Ini, hanya dariku." Lanjutnya sambil menujukkan sebuah gantungan ponsel berbandul kelinci putih. "Walaupun kecil, tapi ini kupersembahkan dari hati untuk dongsaeng bunny-ku." Leeteuk tersenyum. Dengan senang hati Sungmin menerimanya dan langsung memasangkannya pada ponselnya. Pokoknya, malam ini, Sungmin kebanjiran hadiah. Dari F(x), BoA, Kangta, TRAX, SHINee, DBSK juga tak ketinggalan. Dari jauh sana, Henry dan Zhou Mi tak lupa juga mengucapkan semalat ulang tahun dan tahun baru untuk Sungmin melalui SMS.

Saat semua kembali bersenang-senang dengan rekan-rekannya sendiri, kini giliran Heechul memberikan kado untuk Sungmin. Ia mendekati Sungmin yang sedang sibuk dengan kado-kadonya—yang sedang asyik membukanya satu per satu dibantu oleh Kyuhyun. Heechul tidak memberikannya awal-awal dan menunggu saat-saat Sngmin sendirian—atau setidaknya hanya ada satu atau dua orang yang ada bersama Sungmin untuk memberikan kadonya. Ia ingin ini semua menjadi berkesan untuknya dan Sungmin.

"Aku juga punya sesuatu untukmu, Sungmin-ah..." Katanya lirih sambil menghampiri kursi Sungmin.

"Ah? Jinjjayo?" Sungmin ternyata masih antusias seperti biasa. Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya juga tak sabar ingin melihat kado apa yang diberikan hyungnya itu pada roommatenya. "Ooh... syal? Gelang tangan juga?" Ucap Sungmin dengan nada kagum sambil mengeluarkan barang-barang pemberian Heechul satu per satu dari kotak bingkisan di pangkuannya. "Gomawoyo, hyung!" Sungmin pun refleks memeluk Heechul erat. Dengan senang hati pun Heechul pun menyambut pelukan dongsaengnya itu.

"Sama-sama, Sungmin-ah..."

"Aku ingin melihat Heechul seperti ini lagi. Untuk kali ini, dan seterusnya..." Gumam Sungmin disela-sela pelukannya. "Aku akan ikut sedih jika hyung terus-terusan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan seperti kemarin. Tidak hanya aku, yang lain pun juga begitu, hyung..."

Heechul tercenung sesaat. Ternyata, di saat-saat ia berpikir tidak ada orang yang peduli padanya, rekan-rekan satu grupnya malah masih saja setia mengkhawatirkannya. Heechul menyunggingkan senyum setelah mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan.

"Aku tahu. Kali ini, aku tidak akan sedih lagi, kok. Itu juga semua berkatmu dan yang lainnya." Kata Heechul akhirnya. Sungmin pun lebih mengeratkan pelukannya dengan manja. Membuat Heechul tercekat sesaat.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Kami semua sangat menyayangimu." Heechul terharu mendengarnya. Kedua matanya kini menatap Kyuhyun yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menganggukkan kepala, meyakinkan. Heechul merasa matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Gomawoyo, Sungmin-ah... Kyuhyun-ah... semuanya..." Heechul melepas pelukannya.

"Untuk kedepannya, hwating, hyung!" Seru Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan kepalan tangannya. Heechul tertawa renyah.

"Ooii! Sekarang sudah sampai puncak acara, lho! Ayo berkumpuul! Saatnya perta kembang api!" Seru manajer Super Junior yang sedang menyiapkan banyak kembang api dengan berbagai jenis bersama manajer-manajer dan staff yang lain. Semuanya pun berbondong-bondong menyerbu manajer mereka dan beberapa staff yang bersiap menyalakan kembang api tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik, kembang api pun meluncr dan meledak di udara, menyajikan percikan-percikan api warna-warni yang menghiasi langit.

"Waaa... indahnya..." Seru mereka kagum. Beberapa juga ada yang memainkan kembang api kecil dan mengusili rekan-rekannya yang lain. Leeteuk dan Siwon sibuk mengabadikan momen-momen mengesankan ini, yang juga tidak luput dari keusilan rekan-rekannya yang lain. Entah itu satu grup, atau beda grup. Suara gelegak tawa ceria terdengar dimana-mana. Teriakan-teriakan bahagia terdengar semarak siring bunyi kembang api yang meledak di udara.

Kue tart Sungmin yang masih sisa kini menjadi korban comot-comot untuk mencorengi wajah dengan krim-krimnya. Sungmin berteriak geli ketika wajahnya dicorengi oleh rekan-rekan satu agensinya secara bergantian. Ia juga tak mau kalah dan membalas mereka hingga terjadi insiden kejar-kejaran. Heechul juga tak ketinggalan dalam momen-momen manis ini. Sudah empat kali wajahnya menjadi korban coreng-mencoreng para juniornya. Sambil berlari-lari, ia mengejar dan membalas mencoreng. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah seminggu ini, gelak tawa cerianya terdengar lagi. Dari kejauhan, Leeteuk yang sibuk merekam gambar mereka dengan handycam hanya bisa tersenyum puas melihatnya. Di saat-saat yang bersamaan, kembang api mulai melesat dan meledak lagi di udara.

Walaupun cuaca malam hari ini dingin meski salju tidak turun, tapi di atas atap ini seakan kontras dengan cuaca yang ada. Kebersamaan mereka, canda-tawa mereka membuat malam ini terasa hangat. Pernah seseorang berkata, manusia tidak bisa hidup dalam kesendirian. Dengan bersama-sama, mereka bisa melalui segala masalah yang menimpa. Saling menguatkan dan dikuatkan. Manusia ada kalanya terjatuh dan akhirnya mencoba untuk berdiri walaupun menahan sakit dan menangis. Tapi, arti sebuah kehidupan lebih dari itu semua. Pahit dan manis kehidupan bukankah lebih indah jika dilalui bersama?

Dan... malam ini, Heechul pun mulai mengerti makna kebersamaan dan kehidupan. Setelah ditinggal Hankyung, banyak hal baru yang mengajarkannya tentang arti makna dua kata itu. Setiap orang pasti akan kehilangan sesuatu dan menerima sesuatu yang baru. Walaupun begitu, mereka juga tidak akan lekas melupakan dan terus mengingat satu sama lain meski hal baru sudah banyak diraup. Begitulah manusia.

"Ah! Salju turun lagi!"

.

.

TBC

A/N: Hyaa... ngadet banget... maaf, ya, readers... sekolah sudah berjalan seperti biasa dan tugas-tugas numpuk lagi. Pas saia neglanjutin fic ini, ee... jadinya panjang amet. Kepanjangan, gak, sih? Maaf kalau kepanjangan, ya... ide tiba-tiba menyusup, nih, hehehehe :D.

Oke, segini aja, deh, cuap-cuap saia. Bingung mau ngomongin apa. Yang jelas, saia mau berterimakasih buat yang baca n ripiuw dan mohon ripiuwnya lagi, ya... nasihat, kometar, pujian, saia terima dengan senang hati. Jika ada kesalahan pengetikan, mohon maaf banget. Saia agak buru-buru.

Saa... semoga kalian suka. XD

Ms. Simple :D


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Super Junior is belong to God, SMent and themselves.

Pair: Hankyung x Kim Heechul and other members of Super Junior

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Romance

Warning: Typo(s), abal, gaje, bahasa berubah-ubah (?), mengandung efek samping yang berbahaya (?) semi-canon, de-el-el.

Author's list songs: Day Month Year, Someday I Will Good Enough – A Little Thing Called Love OST, Sunny Doll – Secret OST, Goodbye Days – YUI, Memories - Super Junior

Enjoy this! ^^

.

.

**Believe And Promise**

.

.

**Chapter**** 12: Keep To Believe and Promise**

**South Korea, 2011**

Kim Heechul tengah terduduk di depan sebuah meja di sudut kamarnya. Matanya menatap ke luar jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Tepat di didepannya—di atas meja terletak sebuah lilin gelas berwarna merah yang kini sedang menyala lemas, dan sedetik kemudian api kecilnya membesar dan tenang.

Entah sudah berapa menit ia duduk di kursi itu sambil memandangi pemandnagan malam hari dari kamarnya. Matanya sama sekali belum mengantuk. Padahal, sejak tiga jam yang lalu, semua rekan-rekannya sudah jatuh terlelap. Dan lagi. Semenjak album ke lima Super Junior rilis dua minggu yang lalu, jadwal panggung dan show makin membeludak untuk keperluan promosi. Otomatis, rasa lelah tak dapat dihindari. Tapi, bukannya memilih untuk cepat-cepat tidur, Heechul malah betah-betahnya membuka matanya hingga jam dinding menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari.

Untuk beberapa menit yang lalu, pikirannya melayang. Ia teringat masa-masanya dulu. Ketika Super Junior masih utuh, hingga kini berkurang tiga orang. Satu diantaranya resmi keluar dan dua orang yang lain sedang cuti karena keperluan lain. Ia ingat bagaimana suasana dorm ketika masih bertiga belas. Begitu rusuh dan ramai. Suka cita, kesusahan, kehilangan dan rasa sedih ketika itu masih bisa ia rasakan. Ketika ia berada di atas kebahagiaan dan jatuh terpuruk karena kehilangan orang yang begitu ia sayangi, semuanya masih tergambar jelas di otaknya. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil bangkit lagi berkat dorongan setia dari teman-teman dan hatinya sendiri.

Sejujurnya, ia masih sedikit menyesali akan hengkangnya Hankyung dari Super Junior, walaupun hal itu ia simpan rapat-rapat di relung hati terdalamnya. Tekadnya memang tak ingin mengusut masalah itu lagi, tapi tetap saja. Hal itu masih membekas di benaknya. Meski sedih, tapi benar apa kata sahabat sebayanya waktu itu. Boleh saja bersedih hati, tapi jangan sampai kau berlarut-larut. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, juga hatimu. Kini, Heechul sadar dan merasa lebih ringan. kenangan pahit tidak harus dilupakan, tapi malah terkadang itu akan menjadi hal termanis jika kau ikhlas mengingatnya.

.

.

**Seminggu kemudian**

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.00 pagi waktu Korea Selatan. Hari ini, menurut jadwal keseharian dorm yang disusun oleh sang leader Leeteuk adalah... bersih-bersih. Bisa dipastikan, pagi ini, banyak dari para member yang mengeluh karena harus membereskan dorm mereka.

"Ya! Bangun kalian berdua! Mumpung hari ini kita tidak ada jadwal, kita sempatkan untuk bersih-bersih!" Serunya keras sambil menepuk pantat dua dongsaengnya—Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"A!" Teriak Eunhyuk yang kemudian tersentak dari tidurnya. "Aa... hyung..." keluh Eunhyuk dengan suara manja. Begitu juga dengan Donghae.

"Hyung... tidak bisakah hari lain saja...? Ini adalah ritual tidur paling berhargaku..." Donghae memelas.

"Eits! Tidak ada kata tapi-tapian! Cepat banguun!" Dan... murkalah sang leader. Jiwa Park Jung Soo pun bangkit setelah terlelap sekian lama. Leeteuk memukul pantat mereka berdua—lagi.

PLAK!

"AA! ARRASEO, HYUUUNG!"

Siwon, Ryeowook, Heechul, Shindong dan Yesung yang sudah menyibukkan dirinya dengan kegiatan bersih-bersih pun terhenti sejenak ketika mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari kamar Eunhyuk. Siwon, Heechul dan Ryeowook mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya, sementara Shindong malah tertawa keras. Tapi beda dengan yang lain. Yesung hanya diam tanpa eskpresi seakan tak paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Hellooo... apakah setengah nyawamu masih tertinggal di alam mimpi...?

Di ruang lain, Sungmin tengah sibuk membangunkan Kyuhyun yang notabene bersifat sama dengan dua hyungnya—Eunhyuk dan Donghae.

"Kyuhyuunn! Ireonaa!" Seru Sungmin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang kini tertutup oleh selimut.

"Sungmin hyuung... jangan mengganggu tidurku..." Erang Kyuhyun dari balik selimut.

"Kita harus bersih-bersih dorm pagi ini! Kalau tidak, Leeteuk hyung pasti akan menghukummu!" Sungmin menyupah-serapahi dongsaengnya yang tidak mau bangun itu.

"Hyuung! Kau berisiikk!" Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan suara berisik Sungmin yang memekakan telinganya. Melihat Kyuhyun bandel setengah mati, Sungmin tak punya cara lain selain mengancamnya dengan trik paling mengerikan yang ia miliki. Dengan membawa kemoceng, Sungmin menyibakkan selimut Kyuhyun dengan paksa.

"Apa-apaan, sih, hyung!" Solot Kyuhyun. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, tekad Kyuhyun untuk marah pun ciut seketika. Di depan matanya sudah berdiri Lee Sungmin dengan pose evilnya. Dengan menggenggam kemoceng, Sungmin memasang tatapan mengerikan. Aura membunuh perlahan-lahan menyelubungi Kyuhyun. Membuatnya membatu seketika. Keringat pun mengucur deras.

"Kau tidak mau bangun, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?" Kata Sungmin dengan nada mengancam sambil menyunggingkan senyum evil yang menurut Kyuhyun lebih mengerikan daripada senyum evilnya itu. Kedua manik mata Sungmin menajam, membuat Kyuhyun bergidik.

"H-hyung..."

"BANGUN!"

BLAK!"

"ANDWAEEE!"

"Sepertinya... perang akan datang lagi, hyung." Gumam Ryeowook.

"Kau benar Wokkie-ah..." Jawab Siwon sambil sweatdrop. Heechul hanya bisa geleng-geleng, Yesung masih dengan pose pabbonya, dan Shindong kini sudah dibekap agar tida tertawa lagi.

.

.

Setelah tiga jam bergelut dengan debu, acara bersih-bersih pun selesai. Para member juga sudah membersihkan diri mereka. Karena hari ini dikhususkan untuk mereka jadwal bebas, para member Super Junior memilih untuk refreshing dan istirahat. Toh, waktu-waktu seperti ini adalah waktu yang mereka tunggu-tunggu dan jarang sekali mereka dapatkan.

"Haah... kenapa udara bisa sepanas ini..." Keluh Shindong sambil gegulingan di atas lantai yang dingin.

"Kau benar, hyung... nyalakan kipas anginnya, dong..." Pinta Kyuhyun yang juga ikut berbaring di atas lantai.

Sementara dua orang itu sedang nyaman-nyamannya tiduran di lantai, Heechul yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pun hanya bisa terheran-heran melihat dua dongsaeng dengan berbeda ukuran itu menggelepar di atas lantai.

"Aigoo... sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Heechul sambil bersweatdrop-ria.

"Panas, hyung..." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kerah kaosnya. Heechul memutar bola matanya sambil mendesah, lalu berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Daah, hyung..." Kyuhyun mendadahi hyungnya yang kini masuk kamar dengan iseng. Setelah tubuh Heechul tertelan oleh pintu, Kyuhyun mendesah.

"Aku salut dengan Heechul hyung yang tahan dengan udara panas ini. Dia kan benci berkeringat. Tak kusangka..." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengangguk-mengangguk.

"Hyaaa... panasnya!" Seru Heechul setelah melempar handuknya sembarangan di kasurnya. Lekas ia nyalakan AC kamarnya. Yeah... ternyata, kesalutan Kyuhyun harus segera ia tarik karena pemikirannya itu salah besar. Heechul tetap tidak akan tahan dengan udara panas.

Heechul sibuk memilih baju yang akan ia pakai hari ini. Yaa... siang ini ia akan pergi keluar bersama yang lain untuk sekedar refreshing. Setelah menemukan baju yang pas, ia segera memakainya dan berjalan menuju cermin yang terletak di samping kanan lemari pakaiannya, menyisir rambutnya. Tapi, saat ia asyik menyisir rambutnya, tak sengaja menendang sesuatu. Heechul tercekat saat menyadari ujung kakinya menyentuh sesuatu. Heechul memperhatikan benda itu. Ia sempat berpikir apa itu, tapi kemudian ia segera mengambilnya.

Sebuah notes.

"Hyuung! Cepatlah! Sepuluh menit lagi kita pergi keluar!" Seru Kyuhyun dari balik pintu yang sempat menyentakkan Heechul.

"Ne, ne!" Jawab Heechul dari kamar. Setelah menjawab dongsaeng berisiknya itu, Heechul kembali menatap notes berukuran sedang di tangannya itu.

"Milik siapa ini? Kenapa berserakan di sini?" Gumamnya. Mungkin karena faktor bersih-bersih tadi ia jadi menemukan notes ini. Ia pun membuka halaman demi halamannya. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mengenali tulisan di dalam buku notes itu. Tak salah lagi. Notes ini milik Hankyung. Heechul perlahan terbelalak. Bagaimana bisa buku ini tertinggal di sini setelah beberapa tahun?

Notes ini kebanyakan berisi corat-coret tangan dari Hankyung. Entah itu sebuah catatan penting, atau hanya corat-coret iseng. Heechul membacanya satu per satu. Sesekali ia terkekeh pelan. Ia benar-benar merindukan kepolosan mantan teman sekamarnya itu. Heechul membuka halaman baru dan seketika itu, sesuatu melorot dari halaman itu dan jatuh ke lantai. Sebuah kertas. Heechul terkesiap dan segera mengambilnya. Ia pun membaliknya dan seketika itu, ia tertegun. Ternyata, selembar kertas itu adalah sebuah foto, foto mereka berdua—Heechul dan Hankyung bersama sebelas member Super Junior lainnya.

Heechul masih ingat ketika itu. Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, saat mereka dan yang lainnya menikmati hari libur dan pergi ke taman bermain, mereka sempat mampir ke kedai es krim untuk makan es krim. Sesaat sebelum pulang, mereka sempat mengabadikan gambar mereka di depan kedai tersebut. Heechul nampak tersenyum evil dan Hankyung mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Heechul sambil tersenyum lembut. Ternyata... Hankyung menyimpan foto itu di notes ini. Heechul refleks membalikkan foto itu dan sedetik kemudian, kedua manik mata cokelatnya menemukan sebuah kalimat yang ditulis dengan spidol hitam... yang segera menyentuh hatinya.

'**Keep To Believe And Promise.'**

Heechul terpaku pada kalimat itu. Perasaan rindu kini mulai membuncah lagi. Pita film di otaknya seakan berputar ulang ke masa-masa Hankyung masih bersamanya. Ia teringat senyum, tawa, tingkah konyol, kepolosan, perhatian dan cinta Hankyung padanya. Matanya tak lepas dari foto di tangannya itu. Kenangan ketika Super Junior masih beranggotakan tiga belas orang... ditambah oleh Henry dan Zhou Mi. Kenangan itu begitu manis. Heechul tersenyum memperhatikannya, walaupun ada rasa sakit di dadanya—sedikit. Tak sengaja, Heechul memaligkan kepalanya ke arah dinding dekat pintu. Ekspresinya yang tadi senang akan nostalgianya perlahan memudar saat melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding. Bulan Agustus akan berakhir tidak sampai seminggu lagi. Heechul menatapnya kosong.

'Bisakah... aku terus berada di sisi mereka semua?' Batinnya.

"Heechul hyuung! Ayo cepaatt!" Terdengar lagi suara seruan Kyuhyun dan luar yang berhasil membuyarkan lamunan Heechul. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan segera keluar sambil membawa handuknya. Tak lupa ia menyelipkan foto yang ia pegang ke dalam notes itu dan menyimpannya di loker mejanya.

"N-NEE! ARRASEO!"

.

.

**Enam hari menjelang bulan September**

Seperti biasa, para member Super Junior disibukkan dengan berbagai jadwal manggung dan promosi. Selain itu jadwal pemotretan, rekaman acara televisi dan sebagainya. Rilisnya album baru sama saja artinya dengan jadwal-jadwal padat yang siap menanti.

Hari ini, Super Junior memiliki beberapa jadwal yang benar-benar menguras tenaga, berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Dari jadwal show, wawancara, pemotretan, dan masih banyak lagi. Walaupun rasanya lelah, tapi mereka menikmatinya. Bagaimanapun, ini resiko mereka.

Tak terasa hari sudah gelap. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00 waktu Korea Selatan. Kesepuluh member Super Junior yang barusaja selesai mengisi acara di salah satu stasiun tv terkenal lantas bergegas membersihkan make up, berganti baju, kemudian pulang ke dorm. Tapi, beberapa dari mereka yang memang masih punya jadwal lain, terpaksa tidak ikut pulang, seperti halnya Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk yang masih harus menjadi DJ radio gawangan mereka.

Karena belum begitu malam, suasana dorm masih terlihat ramai. Ryeowook asyik mengobrol dengan Yesung dan Sungmin di dapur sambil mencuci sebagian piring-piring yang belum sempat di cuci sejak tadi, sementara Sungmin dan Yesung duduk-duduk di meja makan sambil ngemil dan minum teh. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk main PS bersama Donghae dan Heechul di ruang televisi. Shindong yang kini sedang membaca majalah ikut tenggelam dalam pertarungan sengit antar Donghae-Kyuhyun di depannya. Sementara Siwon menyendiri di tempat duduk dekat balkon sambil membaca buku berukuran sedang dan sedikit tebal. Mungkin Al Kitab. Kacamata minus tersemat di kedua matanya. Kegiatan tersebut terus berjalan hingga jam menunjukkan 24.00.

.

.

Heechul masih terjaga di tengah malam. Karena tidak bisa tidur juga, akhirnya Heechul memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan membuat secangkir teh hangat. Hari ini, malam begitu semarak. Bintang berkelap-kelip di langit hitam walaupun udara malam masih terasa panas. Heechul tak lupa menyalakan pendingin ruangan sambil terus menyeruput tehnya.

Heechul duduk terdiam di kursi dekat jendela di ruang tengah. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, memandang ke luar jendela. Suasana kompleks dorm terlihat meriah namun sepi. Lampu menyala dan menerangi jalan setapak yang ada di depan dorm. Heechul menatapnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya pelan dalam diam, seakan mulai tersedot dalam lamunan.

Leeteuk sudah sampai di dorm sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Eunhyuk yang tadi pulang bersamanya sudah tepar duluan di kamar, tapi Leeteuk belum bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia pun bermaksud menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, tapi saat melewati ruang tengah, matanya menangkap siluet di sisi jendela yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Heechul—rekan sebayanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya saat memperhatikan Heechul yang seperti membelakanginya. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, ia pun mengurungkan diri untuk ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu dan memilih untuk menghampiri rekannya itu.

Dengan perlahan, Leeteuk menarik kursi di sisi Heechul dan duduk.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya, yang berhasil mengagetkan pria berkulit putih susu itu.

"Aigo! Jung Soo-ah! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" Respon Heechul. Leeteuk hanya terkikik. "Sejak kapan kau sampai?"

"Tiga pulun menit yang lalu." Jawab Leeteuk sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya di atas meja.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur? Tidak lelahkah?" Tanya Heechul.

"Lelah... tapi entah kenapa mataku tidak mau dipejamkan." Leeteuk tersenyum ke arah sahabatnya itu. Mendengar perkataan pria yang lebih tua sembilan hari darinya itu, Heechul lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap genangan air berwarna cokelat-merah di dalam cangkir porselennya.

"Aku juga..." Gumam Heechul sebagai jawaban.

Sunyi sejenak. Leeteuk memilih untuk bersender di senderan kursi dan Heechul masih setia memegangi cangkir di depannya.

"Entah kenapa... setiap aku mengobrol berdua denganmu seperti ini... rasanya menyenangkan sekali." Kata Leeteuk tiba-tiba, membuat Heechul menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Geurae?"

"Ne... Setiap kita mengobrol, bertukar pikiran dan pendapat... entah kenapa kita selalu cocok, walaupun sesekali kita juga sering tidak sejalan." Lanjut Leeteuk.

"Mungkin... karena kita sebaya." Celetuk Heechul yang membuat Leeteuk terdiam tak percaya akan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Aah... itu mungkin benar!" Terdengar gelak tawa dari Leeteuk. Heechul hanya terkekeh.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu di tenagh malam begini. Duduk berdua di sisi jendela sambil mengobrol seperti ini... sejak saat itu?" Pikiran Leeteuk melayang ke kejadian malam itu—dua tahun lalu—saat Heechul masih terpuruk karena kepergian kekasihnya. Heechul yang tadinya terkekeh perlahan terhenti. Kedua matanya menatap sang leader grup gawangannya.

"Aku masih ingat betapa lemahnya dirimu saat itu. Aku dan yang lainnya jadi khawatir saat itu. Tapi... sekarang kau sepertinya sudah lebih baik dan makin gila, Heechul-ah!" Leeteuk menyikut lengan Heechul hingga Heechul meringis sambil menggerutu. Leeteuk hanya tertawa.

"Dua tahun yang lalu... Hankyung memutuskan untuk pergi... setelahnya, Kang In dan Kibum juga menyusul walaupun mereka hanya cuti beberapa saat dan akan kembali suatu hari nanti. Tapi tetap saja... Aku merasa Super Junior makin berkurang saja..." Gumam Heechul sambil menatap lurus, memeprhatikan ruang tengah. Leeteuk hanya membuang nafas.

"Tidak hanya kau yang merasa begitu, Heechullie... aku sebagai leader pun juga merasa begitu. Rasanya berat mengizinkan mereka pergi... meskipun itu adalah jalan terbaik untuk mereka." Jawab Leeteuk.

"Jung Soo-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Aku senang bisa berteman denganmu."

"Ne? Wae?"

"Kau selalu bisa mengerti keadaanku dan selalu membantuku disaat aku kesulitan. Kau juga menyayangi semua member dan menganggap mereka seperti adikmu sendiri. Walaupun... sesekali kau sering dijahili mereka." Heechul terkekeh. Leeteuk terdiam, mendengarkan.

"Walaupun umur kita sama, tapi kau terlihat lebih dewasa daripada aku. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku, bahkan orangtuaku." Heechul menoleh ke arah Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa, Leeteuk merasa berbeda. Kata-kata yang diucapkan Heechul malam ini terdengar sedikit berbeda.

"Kadang aku sedikit khawatir tentangmu yang workaholic dan memilih untuk menyelesaikan semuanya sendiri. Kau selalu menampakkan diri untuk terus kuat, tapi di balik itu semua, kau terlihat lemah." Nada bicara Heechul sedikit merendah di kalimat terakhir. "Kita juga melewati masa-masa sulit bersama sebagai anggota tertua. Aku selalu merasa ingin menyerah saat itu, tapi kau terus mendorongku agar jangan menyerah, juga member-member yang lain." Kata Heechul. "Entah sudah berapa lama kita terus bersama-sama... dari saat kita masih menjadi seorang trainee hingga akhirnya kita menjadi seperti sekarang ini... bahkan, usia kita hampir mencapai kepala tiga. Itu terasa cepat sekali... tapi begitu berkesan di hati." Heechul menerawang.

"Heechul-ah..." Gumam Leeteuk sedikit berat.

Heechul kembali menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Jung Soo-ah... aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang." Katanya sambil menatap kedua manik cokelat milik Leeteuk. "Aku tahu ini mungkin begitu tiba-tiba... tapi, aku tak ingin menundanya terlalu lama." Kata Heechul yang saat itu sedikit tidak dimengerti oleh Leeteuk. Ia juga merasa sedikit curiga dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu. Kata-kata itu begitu menggantung, membuat Leeteuk berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, perasaan ragu mulai menguasainya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan... sebagai warga negara yang baik, aku akan mendaftarkan diri untuk mengikuti Wajib Militer mulai bulan depan." Begitulah kalimat yang akhirnya keluar dari mulut Heechul. Ia berkata begitu santai sambil tersenyum tipis, tapi sebenarnya, hatinya terasa berat. Leeteuk yang mendengar itu lantas tersentak. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan matanya melebar, bergerak-gerak gelisah. Pipinya mendadak terasa panas, dadanya bergejolak. Rasanya ingin sekali mencegah, tapi sedetik kemudian ia sadar. Ia tak mungkin bisa menahannya karena ini adalah kewajiban untuk seorang pria membela negaranya. Alhasil, Leeteuk hanya bisa menahannya, memendamnya dalam-dalam di sudut hatinya.

"Apa... kau mengizinkanku pergi... untuk sementara waktu ini?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada lembut. Leeteuk masih terdiam. Dirinya masih bergelut dengan perasaannya yang mendadak sesak. Kedua tangannya meremas-remas jeansnya di bawah meja. Tak ada jalan lain untuk mengizinkannya, walaupun hati terasa berat untuk melepasnya. Sepersekian detik kemudian, Leeteuk menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum, seiring jatuhnya air mata pertamanya.

Melihat isyarat yang diperlihatkan Leeteuk barusan, Heechul merasa sangat lega. Tapi, melihat air mata Leeteuk jatuh, seketika Heechul memeluknya erat, sementara Leeteuk pun mulai terisak.

"Gomawo, ne..." Katanya sambil menenangkan rekannya itu. "Gomawo..." Tanpa diberi aba-aba, Heechul ternyata menitikkan air mata juga. Leeteuk mengeratkan pelukannya sambil meremat bagian belakang baju Heechul, membenanamkan mulutnya di pundak Heechul agar tangisnya yang mulai pecah tak teredam. Heechul sangat paham dengan perasaan Leeteuk malam itu. Ia sudah berusaha sabar dengan mengizinkan tiga orang pergi meninggalkannya. Satu orang tak kembali, dan dua orang akan kembali, hanya saja dalam waktu yang masih lama. Dan sekarang, haruskah ia kehilangan satu orang lagi?

"Aku berjanji akan menjadi orang yang lebih baik setelah aku pulang nanti. Percayalah." Ucap Heechul di sela-sela tangisnya. "Aku titipkan Super Junior padamu... hingga aku pulang nanti." Leeteuk hanya mendengarkannya, masih sambil menangis.

Heechul mengelus pundak Leeteuk seraya menenangkannya. Keputusannya untuk mengikuti Wajib Militer sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diubah lagi. Untuk malam ini saja, izinkan dia untuk berlaku egois untuk yang kedua kali dan yang terakhir baginya. Ia berjanji.

.

.

**28 Agustus 2011**

**Inkigayo Last Stage**

Tembang Mr. Simple sudah dilantunkan dengan semangat walaupun ada kekurangan di sana-sini. Donghae tak ikut serta dalam tarian karena kakinya yang sempat terkilir dan saat perform ia terpaksa duduk di kursi, Leeteuk yang saat melakukan dance melakukan sedikit kesalahan di bagian awal, tapi itu bisa ia kendalikan di lain kesempatan, dan absennya Siwon dalam show. Para penonton yang menyaksikan secara live di dalam studio itu mengikuti dan menyanyikan lagu yang baru rilis belum sampai sebulan itu dengan semangat walaupun di dalam hati mereka merasa sedih karena akan kehilangan seorang idola lagi.

Panggung SBS Inkigayo ini adalah panggung terakhir bagi Heechul sebelum ia masuk dalam Wajib Militer mulai tanggal 1 September bulan depan. Para member sudah mengetahui keputusannya dan sekali lagi, mereka tidak bisa mencegahnya. Jadwal Heechul untuk mengikuti Wajib Militer sudah pernah ditunda di tahun 2010 dan ia merasa tahun ini ia sudah harus bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya yang lain di camp kemiliteran Korea Selatan.

Tapi, penampilan mereka saat itu tak sia-sia. Mereka berhasil meraih penghargaan SBS Inkigayo bertepatan dengan perform terakhir Heechul. Leeteuk yang menerimanya merasa senang dan terharu.

"Terimakasih atas penghargaannya sebelum Heechul akhirnya akan bergabung dengan kemiliteran. Penghargaan ini sangat berarti bagi kami, terutama bagi Heechul sendiri." Pidatonya yang diakhiri dengan isakan. Ia lalu memberikan mic pada Heechul yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya.

"Ini adalah penampilan terakhirku sebelum aku berganbung dengan militer. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena kalian semua memberikan penghargaan terbaik sebelum aku pergi." Heechul membuka pidatonya. Sementara di sisinya, Leeteuk tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Dengan gerakan gelisah, ia terus mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan. "Aku selalu bersyukur dan berterimakasih pada Jung Soo serta member lainnya. Bagi ELF yang telah mengasihi kita, Aku juga mencintaimu." Heechul bergantian menatap rekan sebayanya dan penonton di depannya. Ia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Leeteuk yang sudah berurai air mata. Satu tangannya menggapai tangan Leeteuk dan menggenggamnya, mengisyaratkan menenangkan dan menguatkan Leeteuk berhenti menangis, sementara Heechul terus berpidato untuk yang terakhir kalinya, walaupun kedua matanya juga berkaca-kaca.

"Terima kasih kepada semua staf 'Inkigayo' yang memberi kita begitu banyak kesempatan, dan aku sangat berterima kasih kepada semua manajer, yang selalu siap menghadapiku yang tempramen. Aku tidak pandai mengekspresikan diri, jadi sampai sini saja. Aku akan kembali dengan selamat. Jaga kesehatan kalian!" Heechul berseru di kalimat terakhirnya seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam kepada semua penonton. Di akhir acara, salah satu MC memberikan sebuket bunga kepada Heechul. Pria yang lebih muda sembilan hari dari Leeteuk itu pun merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian Leeteuk menyongsongnya dan memeluknya erat. Tangisnya pecah dalam dekapan sahabatnya itu. Heechul tertawa walaupun air matanya sempat menetes. Semua member pun berbondong-bondong memeluk hyung ke duanya itu.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Heechul hyung..."

.

.

Selesai perform, para member Super Junior pun kembali ke ruang rias untuk membersihkan make up dan berganti baju. Beberapa artis lain terus mendatangi Heechul untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk sementara dan memberikan semangat. Sesekali juga mereka mengajaknya foto bersama.

Sekembalinya dari gedung SBS, kesembilan member Super Junior—karena Siwon absen untuk keperluan lain—mereka pun sempat mampir ke kantor agensinya untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang mereka tinggalkan di sana. Setelah semua beres, mereka pun keluar menuju mobil van mereka untuk pulang ke dorm. Heechul berjalan belakangan sambil mencangklong tas hitam dan memeluk buket bunganya dengan tangan kanan. Hari sudah mulai malam dan lampu-lampu gedung sudah semuanya menyala terang. Ia berbalik perlahan menghadap gedung tinggi di hadapannya. Matanya menatap intens gedung tinggi itu beberapa saat. SM Entertainment, agensi yang menaunginya dari awal hingga sekarang... entah berapa kali gedung ini direparasi dan makin kokoh saja bangunannya. Setelah ia pergi untuk dua tahun kedepan, ia pasti akan merindukan gedung ini.

Ia teringat akan janjinya di hadapan gedung ini saat ia masih menjadi trainee bersama dengan Hankyung, membuatnya terpaku ditempat. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia pun memalingkan tubuhnya dari hadapan gedung itu dan mulai berjalan lagi.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita foto bersama di depan gedung SM Entertainment sebelum Heechul pergi? Kita sudah jarang berfoto bersama, kan?" Usul sang manajer. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, perkataan sang manajer ada benarnya juga. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mendapatkan persetujuan dari seluruh member, kecuali Heechul yang sedari tadi hanya melongo sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Kajja, hyung!" Sungmin menarik tangan Heechul untuk mengambil posisi di depan gedung, sementara kamera dipersiapkan oleh sang manajer.

Kesembilan member Super Junior yang ada pun mengambil posisi. Sengaja, Heechul ditempatkan di tengah-tengah dengan membawa buket bunga yang ia dapatkan dari acara Inkigayo tadi. Di sebelah kirinya berjejer empat rekannya, Yesung, Shindong, Ryeowook dan Donghae. Di sebelah kirinya juga berjejer empat rekan lainnya, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang selalu kompak berpose dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil tertawa, Shindong mengacungkan telunjuknya di depan, Ryeowook memperlihatkan kesepuluh jarinya di depan sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Leeteuk dan Sungmin sambil membuka mulutnya, menujukkan eskpresi kaget. Yesung memamerkan pose 'v'nya sambil tersenyum sama seperti Ryeowook. Leeteuk tersenyum ala angelnya yang terlihat kalem. Sementara Heechul hanya memeluk buket bunga dengan kedua tangannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Siap, ya?" Sang manajer memberi aba-aba.

Sebelum tombol kamera ditekan, Leeteuk sempat berbisik pada Heechul.

"Kau kini sudah cukup kuat, Heechul-ah... teruslah seperti itu hingga kau pulang nanti. Jaga kesehatanmu, dan jangan sungkan untuk mengunjungi dorm jika kau sedang libur." Heechul tertegun mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian."

Malam hari di musim panas benar-benar semarak walaupun udara sedikit naik temperaturnya. Bintang-bintang bermunculan menghiasi langit hitam. Bulan pun bahkan ikut muncul setelah sekian lama tidak terlihat. Mungkin, ini terakhir kalinya bagi Heechul bisa berfoto bersama sebelum ia menjadi seorang militer. Di minggu-minggu terakhirnya, ia sudah sebisa mungkin ikut dalam show dan promosi album ke limanya ini hingga tiba waktunya untuk cuit sejenak.

Sudah lima tahun lamanya ia berkarir di dunia musik bersama rekan-rekan lainnya, suka duka ia lewati bersama dengan teman-temannya. Saling menguatkan dan menyemangati. Meyakinkan bahwa masa-masa sulit bisa dilewati dengan mudah jika ditanggung bersama-sama. Kebersamaan yang begitu erat, saling mendukung satu sama lain. Baginya, Super Junior tidak hanya teman-teman seperjuangan, tapi juga keluarga besar yang tidak bisa ia lepaskan begitu saja. Semuanya dapat bertahan karena persahabatan yang erat dan saling mempercayai satu sama lain.

Teringat akan satu hal di benak Heechul matanya melirik ke arah langit malam yang kini semarak, berkelip-kelip seakan ditaburi banyak berlian. Satu hal yang terus menguatkan hatinya setelah sekian lama dilanda kesusahan. Satu hal yang membuatnya terus berdiri tegak.

'Teruslah untuk berjanji dan saling mempercayai.' Batinnya dalam hati. 'Iya, kan? Hankyung-ah?'

Hanya dengan berjanji untuk saling mempercayailah kita semua bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Orang pernah berkata, saling mempercayai adalah segalanya. Jika persahabatan ataupun cinta tanpa didasari rasa percaya, bukan cinta namanya, bukan persahabatan namanya. Cukup dengan berjanji untuk saling mempercayai, semua tali yang kita rajut dengan teman atau kekasih akan kuat selamanya. Karena saling mempercayai adalah kunci dari semuanya.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga..."

CKREKK!

.

.

FIN

A/N: Tamat juga akhirnya. Gak terasa udah 12 chater fic ini saia luncurkan. Ada yang pingin lebih panjang, tapi berhubung ide sudah mepet dan saia juga sudah merencanakan fic ini tamat dengan cerita seperti ini, mau bagaimana lagi.

Yang pasti, saia bener-bener berterimakasih untuk readers yang sudah mau membaca dan mengikuti fic ini hingga tamat, bahkan juga yang sudah setia mereview. Makasih banget!

Fic ini terinspirasi dari keakraban dan persahabatan para member Super Junior yang begitu erat walaupun beberapa diantara mereka kini dalam jarak yang jauh dan terpisah-pisah. Pesahabatan mereka pantas diacungi jempol. Mereka juga menginspirasi saia dalam menjalani hidup yang tidak senantiasa datar dan mulus. Saia bener-bener ngiri sama persahabatan mereka! Sumprit!

Oke, segitu aja cuap-cuap dari saia. Saia masih akan membuat fic-fic baru, kok. Hehehe... karena ini bukan akhir dari karya saia. Tunggu karya-karya saia selanjutnya. *smirk*

Saa... yeorubeun, jeongmal khamsahamnida, ne! XD

Ms. Simple :D


End file.
